


Better Than One

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: Elena is not happy about her new home, she us unhappy with her forced engagement, but she vows to go through with it because it is the choice that has been made for her in this world where women have no voice of their own. That is until the princes return and she gets to know one of them; her heart which had grown as cold as the winter snow begins to melt.Renamed for the song by the Score which was mentioned in one of the reviews posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO

Cold.

Cold was all she knew.

It hung heavy in the air. It penetrated the heavy fur cloak. It seeped down into her bones. She imagined that this must be how her grandmother had felt whenever a cool breeze would blow through their seaside home. She had been very young at the time, but she could remember Gran bent over with arthritis; she would often complain of the cold.

She had once thought her native Bulgaria was cold, but after the month long journey to the kingdom in Norway she realized she was wrong. She would have gladly taken a Bulgarian winter over the Norwegian tundra she found herself in. Perhaps tundra was not the correct term, but it was the one she was going with.

She had never been pre-disposed to think the worst of her sister. Kat could truly be a handful, but they had always gotten along despite the polarity of their personalities. After spending two months in the castle of King Mikael she found her ire only growing, and often it was directed towards her twin.

She had understood when her father wanted them to leave, but she missed her home. Kat had accepted the advances of the wrong man, and made an enemy of his wife. While nothing had happened between them the sisters had been left with little choice but to leave their home until the scandal had died down; it might be another month, or it might be a year.

Truth be told she didn't know when her father would send for them, or if he ever would.

* * *

It was official she was never going home.

She would have understood it better if it was only Kat who would be forced to remain. Over the months the sisters had grown apart. Kat, who had been sent to learn a lesson and to show contrition, had flourished in Norway, but it was clear by Queen Esther's reports that she had not learned anything. Kat continued to flirt with any man who gave her so much as a smile.

She had never been one to whine and complain. Even as children Kat was always the one who would stomp her foot and cross her arms while exclaiming that it wasn't fair. Now Elena was the one who wanted to stomp her foot.

A letter had arrived that morning. A letter which the Queen had read to the sister's in her salon. Elena had felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes when she heard the news.

A match had been made, but it was not for Kat.

After weeks of negotiating her father had secured Elena's engagement. She was betrothed to the son of the second most powerful man in Norway.

Norway.

She was never going home again.

She was going to marry a stranger.

It wasn't fair. Elena hadn't done anything to earn this trip.

She had done nothing to deserve her banishment. She had only gone because Kat needed someone to keep an eye on her.

Perhaps she was being punished for Kat's failure to learn. Had her father seen the reports and decided she wasn't doing a good enough job? Why was she always her sister's keeper? Why was Kat allowed to be the irresponsible one, while she was left in charge?

She somehow managed to keep it together until she was back in the room she shared with Kat. Then the tears had fallen. She shook off her sister's hand and laid face down on the bed until her throat constricted and her eyes dried out.

Over the next few days she walked around in a trance. A formal introduction was made. She found Damon Salvatore pleasant enough. She might have overlooked his reputation with woman and drinking and eventually grown to care for him, but somewhere in the back of her addled brain she realized that she didn't like the way he looked at her.

She saw it in his eyes on their second outing. During the chaperoned walk through the snow covered grounds she had started to return to herself. He had taken her hand when they had reached the garden and lifted it to his lips. His smile was charming, but his eyes revealed the truth; they had flickered over her shoulder to where her sister walked several paces behind.

She was second best, she was the lesser sister, she was the consolation prize.

Elena supposed it made sense. Wasn't she always second choice to Kat? Still the knowledge stung. What could she do about it? She didn't want to marry him anymore than he wanted to marry her, but engagements were not so easily broken.

Elena would marry Damon Salvatore because it was what was expected of her. She would marry him because she had been entered into a contract. Her father's word was her word, and she was a woman of her word.

No matter how much it pained her.

* * *

"Have you seen them?"

He looked up from where he was sharpening his sword. The whetstone slid down the edge of the blade with a sharp 'shink'. The steel had grown dull during the months of training that had kept them away from their home.

The gleam in his younger brother's eyes told him the 'them' in question were most assuredly female. The smirk on his face told him they were clearly attractive.

"Have I seen who Kol?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His younger brother was always getting himself into trouble with the fairer sex.

"The women, Elijah," Kol shook his head fondly and dropped to sit beside his brother on the stone steps.

"Which women are you referring to?" He returned his attention to the cold steel.

"They arrived while we were away," Kol explained in a rush. "Two sisters from Bulgaria." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Need I remind you that you are engaged?" Elijah was fairly certain Kol's womanizing ways were the very reason their mother had moved up Kol's engagement; the foreign princess was set to arrive sometime in the next few days.

"Engaged is not married," Kol leaned forward. He deftly caught the whetstone and tossed it out of his big brother's reach. "Besides are you not the one who refuses to marry without affection?"

"Perhaps I just refuse to marry," Elijah sheathed his weapon. In his mind he had to admit that Kol was correct; Elijah suspected the reason his mother had not arranged a marriage for him was because she knew he would never go through with it.

"I refuse to marry without affection," Kol rolled his eyes; "I don't know this woman mother has chosen from Eve, but the new girls in the court are beautiful."

"Somehow I don't think affection is what you're looking for Kol," Nik crossed his arms and leaned against the cold stone wall at the foot of the stairs.

"You're wrong Nik," Kol pointed an accusing finger, "just because you only have eyes for your wife does not mean I will. I would hardly be the first royal in history to take a mistress."

"You'd be the first in this family," Elijah sighed.

For as far back as they could remember no mistresses had even been known. If their father or grandfather had taken one it had been a well-kept secret. They were loyal to their wives once they married, although that did not stop them from having lovers before their marriages.

"I refuse to be trapped in a loveless marriage," Kol crossed his arms.

"I doubt that will happen," Elijah sighed, "mother may have her faults but she has proven to be quite the matchmaker."

"Nik and Caroline couldn't stand each other," Kol waved to the golden haired brother before them.

"We grew on each other," Nik smirked. "Speaking of my wife… she had much to say about the Petrova sisters in her letters. Apparently one has proven to be quite the little socialite, and the other just had her engagement finalized to Damon Salvatore."

"I pity the woman already," Elijah rose from the stairs and adjusted his coat, "she'll spend her life bound to a man who flits from one romantic tryst to another."

"Evidently she never smiles," Nik followed Elijah down the corridor; he glanced over his shoulder to find Kol not far behind. "They have been here several months and Caroline has never seen her happy; all she offers anyone is a courtly smile when it's required."

"I bet I can make her smile," Kol grinned from ear to ear. He did love a challenge.

"I gather from what Caroline has said you'll have better luck with her sister," Nik shook his head.

"It's not as fun when it's easy," Kol shivered when the cold air blew through an open window.

"Leave the poor girl be Kol," Elijah warned. "She must be upset."

"How do you figure that?" Kol tilted his head.

"She had to leave her home," Elijah sighed, "and was engaged to a stranger. Wouldn't you be upset? You're already devastated with your engagement. She could probably do without more heart-wrenching news; she doesn't need you soiling her reputation."

"I'm not going to soil her reputation," Kol's smirk fell slightly; "I just want to make her smile."

"As long as that's all you do," Elijah nodded. He spun on his heel when they reached the grand hall. "What are their names?"

"Katerina and Elena," Nik answered. He stepped into the room and bid his brothers farewell when he spotted his wife disappearing around a far corner. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few things to attend to."

"I'm pretty sure Caroline only counts as one," Kol called after him. He turned to Elijah when his brother was out of earshot. "Is it just me or did he used to be more fun?"

* * *

Nik sprinted down the hall silently. His hand snaked out quickly to close around her slim wrist before tugging gently. She spun into his arms and gasped when her back hit the cold stone wall.

"Nik!"

"Hello love," his blue eyes sparked. He bent slightly and caught her lips in a kiss that warmed her from the inside out. He nipped at her lower lip before pulling back and resting his brow on hers. "I've missed you."

"You saw me less than an hour ago," Caroline chuckled.

He absolutely loved her laugh. Most women resorted to soft giggles that they thought made them seem demure. After marrying Caroline he found them insipid and quite dull. Her laugh was deep. The rich warmth filled him up; it was even better when her green eyes sparkled as they did now.

"We were surrounded by the court," Nik reasoned. His hands slid around her waist to explore the rich blue brocade covering her back. "I couldn't greet you the way I wanted," his full lips formed a false pout.

"Hidden in an alcove was how you wanted to greet me?" Caroline's fingers grasped the back of his neck. Her voice came out in a soft whisper. "You know we are married, right? We do not have to hide."

"I know," he brushed his lips over her cheek. "I just wanted to kiss you, but I thought it best not to in front of my mother."

"Oh?" Caroline tilted her head as his lips made a trail to her ear.

"Mmhmm," Nik traced the shell of her ear with his tongue before nipping at her throat.

"She probably wouldn't approve of this sort of kissing," Caroline sighed. She turned her head and recaptured his lips with hers. She was just opening her mouth to accept his tongue when they heard a throat being cleared daintily behind them.

Caroline smoothed down her hair and drew in a few deep breaths before turning to meet the eyes of her mother-in-law.

"There is to be a celebration tomorrow in honor of your brother's engagement," Esther pointedly ignored the flush staining her son's cheeks. "I'll expect you both to be there… presentable."

"I thought she was not set to arrive for a few days," Nik frowned.

"Her carriage will be here within a few hours," Esther explained. "The ship must have been blessed with good weather."

"That's unusual for this time of year," Caroline remarked when Esther had left them be.

"Very," Nik agreed, "but the celebration is not tonight. I had no intention of spending this evening in my mother's company."

"And how did you plan to spend this evening?" Caroline turned on her heel and started back down the corridor.

"I had intended to spend it with my wife in our bed chamber," Nik caught her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm, "unless of course you have other plans."

"That depends…" Caroline peeked at him through the corner of her eye, "… were you planning on taking a bath first?"

"Are you insinuating that I smell, love?" Nik turned to her with a small smirk.

"You did just spend three days riding," Caroline pointed out. "If you plan on spending any time with me tonight you need to clean yourself up first."

"Very well," Nik caught her waist when they stepped into their bedchamber, "but only if you join me."

Caroline's hands splayed over his chest when he pressed her against the closed door. "How do you know I wasn't planning on that already?" Her eyes twinkled as she motioned behind him to the steaming bath.

* * *

"That's her," Nik nodded towards a brunette standing near the fire place.

Elijah sighed before following his brother's gaze. Her dark curls had been swept into a long braid that hung over her shoulder. The dark green velvet gown covered every inch of her from head to toe and a gold chain glittered around her waist; the dress was rather simple compared to the other gowns in the room.

It was clear from the way she angled her body towards the fire that she was more interested in remaining warm than returning the flirtatious smile Kol was flashing her. She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed hands up and down.

"Which one is this?" Elijah lifted his glass and swallowed a mouthful of the spiced wine.

"Elena Petrova," Nik flashed him a grin, "the sister that never smiles. And that," he nodded in the direction of a small crowd of male courtiers, "is Katerina: the socialite."

Elijah turned to see the other sister. He sputtered slightly on his wine. Katerina was the spitting image of her somber sister.  _Kol did not mention that they were twins._  He swallowed and cleared his throat before taking the time to allow his eyes to roam over the woman who had quickly made herself the center of attention.

Where her sister was dressed warmly in a sensible and functional dress Katerina had chosen brighter colours. The scarlet skirt was decorated in golden thread and small jewels that appeared to be pearls; the gold chain defined her waist and separated the smooth silk from the embroidered skirt. When she twisted to flutter her eyelashes at a raven haired man Elijah saw that her neckline plunged; any lower and it would have been considered indecent.  _She must be freezing._

By comparison Elena Petrova was prepared for a hike through the thick snow.

Elijah blinked when he saw the man Katerina was flirting with.

"Isn't that Damon Salvatore?" He murmured to his brother.

Nik followed his brother's eye to Katerina's many admirers before nodding.

"The man who was just betrothed to her sister?" Elijah frowned.

"Yes," Nik confirmed the man's identity. His expression mirrored Elijah's. "And now I'm starting to feel sorry for her."

"Betrothed to a man who shows more interest in her sister," Elijah sighed. He finished his drink as Nik nodded his agreement.

"No wonder she doesn't smile," Nik chuckled. "Most women would smile, or at the very least flirt, with a prince." He nodded towards where Elena was listening to Kol with an almost bored expression.

"She's not most women," Elijah chuckled. "I would very much love to see Kol knocked down a peg, but she appears too polite to…"

"Tell him to shove off?" Nik finished.

"Precisely," Elijah nodded. He noted the way Elena took a step backwards when Kol advanced. He set his cup on a low table. "I think it's time to intervene."

"Mother has beaten you to it," Nik said. He motioned to where their mother had strode across the room and taken Kol's arm.

"Why is mother intervening?" Elijah's eyes narrowed. He tilted his head down when a soft voice sounded at his other side.

"Mother does not wish for Kol to be seen flirting," Rebekah straightened the thin belt around her waist. "His fiancée is being led through the halls as we speak." She rolled her eyes. "The official introduction is tomorrow, but she's going to be passing by the hall and you know the servants will point him out to her."

"I don't know what mother is trying to achieve," Nik shook his head. "Kol has a reputation that she will soon hear about."

"That doesn't mean she needs to see him flirting with another woman," Elijah explained. He glanced to where his younger brother was now speaking with their mother in the center of the room. He saw Lady Elena's shoulders drop slightly in relief; he could almost hear her sigh and watched as she slipped out through the main doors. "If you'll excuse me…" He didn't wait for a reply. He slid through the crowds and out the open doors.

Elijah paused and looked around. His head turned from side to side but she had disappeared into the dark corridor. He sighed and turned back around only to collide with one of the servants.

"I'm so sorry your highness," the woman backed away quickly.

"It's perfectly fine… Adelaide," Elijah smiled when he remembered her name, "it was entirely my fault I got in your way. I'll let you get on your way."

He looked over her shoulder to see a small gathering of servants escorting a young woman. She had been peeking into the hall, but had turned her head when she heard the collision. He blinked when he realized that he was the first to see Kol's future wife. He knew Kol would ask immediately when he re-entered the room, but there wasn't much to see. Elijah wasn't sure if she had covered her face with the veil to ward off the chill, or if it was a regular part of her wardrobe.

"Madame," Elijah nodded politely. He caught the flash of her green eyes as she dipped into a short curtsey.  _Definitely a princess,_  he thought knowing that anyone else would have sunk into a deeper curtsey in the presence of royalty. He saw her head tilt back slightly when she was halfway down the corridor; he assumed she was being told who he was.

* * *

Elena leaned against the smooth wood of the door and exhaled. She allowed her eyes to drift shut as she reflected on the events of the evening.

Her fiancé had barely said a word to her beyond the usual exchange of pleasantries. Elena suspected that was partially her fault. She knew he wanted her sister and tolerated her. Somewhere in the back of her mind Elena hoped that if she was reserved enough, that if she distanced herself enough, that Damon would insist on calling off the wedding.

It was a false hope and she knew it. She came with a dowry that would more than make up for her 'shortcomings'. She should have been trying to make the best of the situation and find something she could grow to care about. She couldn't do it though. It was impossible for her now. Not only did he have a reputation among the woman of the court he also wanted her sister… everyone always wanted her sister.

Perhaps he thought she had been unable to see him. Maybe he had seen the prince making advances. Whatever the reason, Damon had spent the later part of the evening flirting with her sister.

She needed to get out of the castle. She needed a minute to breathe. She needed to exercise her muscles.

Elena pressed her lips together and lifted the lid of her trunk. She pulled out piles of fabric and ran her fingers over the soft leather. Her eyes traced the smooth lines and took in the harsh glitter of the blue stones. She inhaled and lifted her hands to the back of her neck. Before she could second guess the absurdity of her decision she pulled at the laces of her dress.

She changed quickly into the black trousers and dark green shirt. The fabric fell to her knees. Elena lifted the belt from her dress and tied it around her waist. She pulled on her warmest boots and secured her cloak.

She was unable to feel the smooth leather through her thick gloves, but it was a relief to have back in her hands.

Elena forced herself not to think about what would happen if she got caught. She lowered her hood over her head and hurried through the halls of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence.

Silence was all encompassing.

It dropped from the sky to cover her in a thick blanket. The sounds that had been constant in the castle had dropped away the further into the garden she went.

For the first time in months she was alone. For the first time in months she did not feel the heavy stares of courtiers. For the first time in months she could not hear the whispers of gossiping servants.

Elena stopped on the other side of a copse of trees. The castle had disappeared when she pushed through the towering evergreens into a circular clearing. She watched her breath form steaming clouds in the frigid air and shivered.

Without the aid of her heavy petticoats and thick velvet gown the cold was nearly unbearable. It snaked through her cloak and clung to her legs, bare but for the black trousers and heavy boots.

The cold air filled her lungs and immediately brought her to attention. She needed to move before her body was incapable of it. Soon the cold wouldn't matter. Her hand grazed the jewels and closed around the glittering metal.

Soon the sound of steel slicing through the air drowned out the soft crunch of her footsteps in the snow. Her pulse quickened and warmed her until the cold was bearable enough for her to cast off the heavy cloak. When her arm grew tired she switched hands.

She was getting ready to call it a night when the image of Damon and Kat entered her mind. A momentary surge of aggression raced through her body.

She blinked in surprise when the steel lodged into the sturdy trunk of a tree. Elena grunted and pulled the heavy sword free. The sweat rapidly cooled as she finally sheathed the weapon and reached for her cloak.

* * *

Elijah rolled his eyes when his younger brother took his arm and pulled him against the wall beside the hall doors.

"Did you see her?" Kol peered past as if expecting to catch a glimpse of the woman.

"There was not much to see," Elijah shook his head. "Her face was covered."

"What?" Kol turned back to him. "Why was her face covered?"

"I don't know Kol. I did not ask," Elijah sighed. "Perhaps she was cold. She was born and raised in Sicily."

"Italy is quite warm from what I've heard," Rebekah approached. "She is unused to the cold. When the Petrovas arrived Lady Elena wore heavy scarves as well."

"Her sister did not?" Kol nodded towards Katerina.

"No," Rebekah shook her head. "Perhaps she is not bothered by the cold air."

* * *

"Will you require anything else princess?" Adelaide held her hands behind her back and watched the princess survey her new bed chambers.

There had been many foreign royals throughout the three years of Adelaide's service in the castle; many of them had been insufferable people. They would never bother to look at her and when they would it was with an expression that said she was next to nothing. She pulled her fingers and waited with baited breath for the princess to dismiss her.

Adelaide had been less than thrilled when she was selected to be the maid for the young woman. The young ones were always the worst. A lack of life experience made them believe they were entitled to everything; she supposed with their station they were entitled to so much, but their attitude was often horrible. Sometimes they were kind like and sometimes they were the most offensive people in the world. When they were like that things tended to move around in their chambers, and baths were colder than requested.

She had been surprised to find the Petrova sisters as opposite as night and day. Katerina held little to no regard for servants and would often bark at Adelaide when she entered their shared chamber. Elena was different: quiet and reserved but kind. Adelaide wondered what this princess would be like. She had spoken only one sentence since emerging from her carriage and that had been to ask after the identity of the prince in the corridor.

"Your highness?" Adelaide's voice lifted over the crackling fire. She couldn't leave until she was dismissed.

"Hmm," she turned from where her fingers had been tracing the smooth lines of the metal tub. The soft linen cloth draped over the copper to protect her back slipped to the floor when she moved.

"Do you require anything further Lady Alexandria?" Adelaide repeated her earlier question.

"Yes," her hands shifted the veil until her back was exposed, "can you help me with my laces please?"

_Polite,_  Adelaide thought. She smiled and stepped around to untie the dress. "Of course. Do you need help with the veil as well Lady Alexandria?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can take care of that. Thank you for your help… umm… I'm sorry I've forgotten your name."

"Adelaide," she supplied and stepped back.

"Thank you Adelaide."

"You're welcome, Lady Alexandria," Adelaide retreated to the door having recognized the words as her dismissal.

She waited until the door closed on Adelaide before sliding the sleeves of her dress down her arms. A shiver traveled the length of her spine when she finished shedding her clothes. She lifted the veil from her head and watched it flutter to the floor as she slowly sank into the hot water.

She didn't think she would ever grow used to Alexandria. It had been her name since birth but nobody had ever called her that. Would she always be known by her given name? For the first time since leaving her home she longed for the bright shore. Fingering the mark on her jaw her mind wandered; even if her engagement was not being sped along she knew she could not return to her father's kingdom.

_"Papa," tears streamed down her face as she was ushered onto the carriage, "must I go?"_

_"Yes," her father climbed in to sit across from her and sealed off the windows. He wrapped on the hood of the carriage and they lurched forward. Reaching into his pocket he lifted a pale blue cloth and laid it in her hands. "It is not safe for you here, Lexa. I have been corresponding with the Queen and she has agreed to hasten your marriage."_

_Lexa fingered the smooth cloth and swiped at her damp cheeks. She didn't want to leave. She knew eventually she would have to make the long journey, but it should not have been in the middle of winter._

_"You need to be more careful," she lifted her eyes to listen to her father. "There can't be another incident; I don't want to receive a letter saying my only daughter has been taken by hunters and condemned to death; which is what will happen if you remain here."_

_"I know Papa," Lexa's eyes fell to the soft blue in her hands._

_"You cannot practice again," he reached out and took her hands. "Do you understand?"_

_"Yes," she nodded. There had been a time when it was safe to be what she was in their kingdom, but such times had passed with the rise of paranoia. "I'll be careful."_

_"And you'll keep that covered." He lifted his hand to finger the mark on her neck that had been left behind by a hunter before one of her brothers had found her._

_"Yes."_

Her fingers traced the mark again as the water rapidly cooled around her. It had healed completely, but even with the use of poultices she had been left with razor thin white scars. Any hope she had of shedding the pale blue veil was disappearing the way her beloved Sicily had faded on the horizon.

Like home it was something she could only dream about.

* * *

Elijah paused by his window and peered out into the garden. He blinked tiredly and shook his head. He was about to turn away when he saw movement in the shadows again.

The figure was easier to see now that it had moved under the light of the moon. At first he thought it was a servant moving through the grounds, but he dismissed that when he noted the fine material of the cloak.

His eyes widened when the hood slipped to reveal a long dark braid over a slim shoulder. He just caught a glimpse of her face, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright, before she slipped into the castle.

* * *

Elena jumped a foot in the air when she slipped into her room and saw her sister.

Kat was standing beside the crumpled green velvet with crossed arms. She tapped her foot against the stone floor and leveled Elena with a cold stare.

"Where have you been?" She bent at the waist and picked up the gown.

"Out," Elena found her voice. There was no point in hiding her activities from Kat. They shared a room it would have been impossible to hide any coming and goings from her sister. With that in mind Elena hung her cloak on the hook by the door. She heard her sister's sharp intake of breath when she untied the leather scabbard from her gold belt.

"You brought that with you?" Kat strode forward and reached for the leather. She huffed when Elena pulled it out of her reach. "Are you insane? Do you know what would happen to you if you were caught with that?"

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't caught," Elena lifted the fabric at the bottom of her trunk. She buried the blade beneath several layers of wool.

"Elena," Kat slammed the trunk shut, "I'm serious. This is not Bulgaria; women are banned from wielding weapons here."

"Women were banned from wielding weapons there," Elena pointed out. She unfastened her belt and draped it over the edge of the trunk. Her earlier anxiety had disappeared with the adrenaline rush that came from the exercise. The only thing she could feel in that moment was the desire to take up the short sword again.

"There is nobody protecting you here," Kat hissed. She tore off her own gown and left it in a pile on the floor before tearing back the blankets on the bed. "Father and Jeremy taught you in case you ever had to defend yourself. You don't need to defend yourself here. There are sentries everywhere. The castle is perfectly safe."

"Maybe it's not about defending myself," Elena slid into her nightdress and slipped between the warm furs on the bed.

"Then what is it about?" Kat pulled the blankets up to her chin and shivered. Here in the room she shared with her sister she could admit she was cold; she could admit she was not immune to the weather as she would have the courtiers believe.

"It's about doing something for me," Elena chewed her lip and stared into the fireplace at the dying embers. Until she had been alone in that clearing she had felt like she was drowning. Going through the motions with her sword had felt like coming up for fresh air; for a moment she had been back in Bulgaria training with Jeremy.

Elena turned her doe eyes on her sister. She wanted to confide in her. She wanted to tell her everything, but there was a distance between them. Elena wasn't sure if they would ever be able to close it. Would she ever return to a place where they were on equal footing? They had been inseparable as children, but times changed.

"You're not going to stop are you?" Kat's eyes darted to the chest.

Elena knew what she should have done. She should have told Kat that she would never sneak out again. She should have told Kat she was going to rid herself of the sword before someone found it. She should have resolved herself to becoming the perfect courtier like her sister.

Elena couldn't do any of that. She had been given a brief taste of freedom that night, and she would be damned if she lost it.

Elena didn't answer which was answer enough for Kat. Instead she turned over and faced the wall.

* * *

"Is it true?" Nik's arm snaked over his wife's stomach beneath the heavy blankets.

"Is what true?" Caroline rolled over. Her fingers combed his hair back from his brow.

"What you wrote about Lady Elena," Nik clarified, "is it true she never smiles?"

"Not that I have seen," she shook her head.

"I was hoping you would say it wasn't," Nik sighed. "Kol might have given up on his quest to make her smile."

"He'll give up soon anyway," Caroline sighed.

"What makes you say that love?" Nik's hand ghosted down over her side.

"He'll be rather occupied with his wife," Caroline nodded. She shivered when the white linen was pushed up and his fingers grazed her thigh. "What do you think you're doing?" She gasped as her stomach was exposed.

"I find myself rather occupied with my wife," he smirked and lifted the nightgown over her head.

She shivered again when the night air hit her chest. "You're insatiable," she murmured between kisses.

"I haven't seen my wife in months," he kissed along her jaw and nipped at her ear. "I might keep you in bed for days."

"It's a little cold to be naked for days on end." Caroline's fingers closed over his shirt and lifted it over his head.

"We'll keep each other warm," Nik chuckled.

Caroline's laugh turned to a groan when he sucked on the skin of her neck.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... chapter 3. There is some non-explicit smut in this chapter... really it's not smut at all it's just implied.

Pain.

Pain was everywhere.

It filled her body from head to toe. Her legs ached with every step. Her arms seemed to only grow stiffer with every action. The muscles across her chest screamed.

She had overdone it. That was very clear. Elena hadn't felt this much pain in years, not since she had first started learning with her brother.

Kat had watched her struggle with the laces on her gown for a good ten minutes that morning before she had slapped Elena's hands away and done it for her. She had met her sister's eyes in the mirror and clucked. 'Serves you right,' she had said. That might have been enough to make someone else stop, but not Elena.

Elena knew she would be sneaking out again. Her body ached because she had gone so long without practicing. The only way to ensure she didn't suffer like that again was to work through the pain.

Besides that taste of freedom was more than worth the temporary aches that would soon fade.

* * *

Elijah knew he should be paying attention to the introduction his mother was currently making but his gaze had been diverted.

He would have been lying if he said he was not curious about the activities Lady Elena had indulged in the previous evening. He had sat up for a short while considering the possibilities. Her flushed face had suggested she snuck out to meet a lover; that had been the prevailing theory especially after he remembered how little she seemed to care about her fiancé's obvious infatuation with her twin sister.

He wasn't sure why the thought of her having a lover made him feel anxious.

Now that he saw her again in the late afternoon light he dismissed his earlier idea. While her tired eyes furthered his original thought the stiffness with which she moved suggested something else. He prayed it was something else because if she had met a lover than he had been less than gentle.

For some reason the thought that a man had laid a hand on her made his blood boil.

"Elijah!"

His mother's sharp voice brought him back to the matter at hand.

"Yes," Elijah cleared his throat at his mother's stern gaze. It had been at least a decade since she had leveled him with that look.

"This is Alexandria," Esther pressed her lips into a thin line, "princess of Sicily.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, your highness," Elijah lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. If he had been hoping to catch a glimpse of her face he would have been disappointed.

"I believe we bumped into each other last night," Lexa's eyes sparkled. The veil hid her smirk. Adelaide had told her that he was one of the princes, but she hadn't told her his name.

"Alexandria this is my son Elijah," she leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "and if we ask nicely he just might go and find his brother."

_Not my betrothed then,_  she thought. Lexa lowered her hand and took hold of her other wrist.

"Which brother would that be, mother?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow. The last time there had been a royal engagement his mother had introduced Caroline to each of her children in turn before Nik.

Esther laid her hand on his arm. "The one she's betrothed to, dear," her eyes roamed the room.

"And here I was half expecting you to pull the same stunt you did at Niklaus' wedding," Elijah chuckled.

"As amusing as it would be to keep your brother in suspense," Esther smiled, "it can't be done. Finn won't return for three days, and it would be impossible to not introduce them before the wedding. Seeing as it is tomorrow."

Lexa's eyes widened as Elijah walked away. "So soon your majesty? I thought it would take longer to plan a royal wedding."

"I have been preparing for this since I received your father's last letter," Esther passed her a glass of wine from the low table.

Lexa focused on the glass as she took in the information. How had her father's letter beaten her to Norway? She had left so suddenly; there had barely had time to pack. Her clothes had been piled in the trunks. Lexa had actually spent the first few days at sea unpacking the three chests and neatly folding everything; the act had helped to calm her nerves. Each piece of cloth she placed in the trunk she shed a tear until she had heard the thump of the leather falling from the folds of a blue dress.

"The letter actually came from your mother," Esther murmured.

Before Lexa could respond to that the queen's hand closed around her elbow and directed her towards where Elijah was striding across the room with a young man at his side. If she had to guess she would have said he was a year or two older than she was and not happy about something his older brother was saying.

He schooled his expression back into something resembling polite as he was brought to a stop beside her. His eyes quickly raked over her petite frame when he bent over her hand.

Lexa repeated the action when his lips brushed over her knuckles. She had to tilt her neck back to look into his face; at the very least she would have an attractive husband. Her eyes cast downwards when his gaze lingered curiously on the blue cloth covering her face. She was so focused on his chest that she didn't realize when they were left alone by the table.

"How are you finding Norway?" Kol swallowed nervously. Normally he would read a woman's expression in a conversation, but with her it was impossible to do.

Lexa lowered the glass onto the table. She would have very much liked to down the wine in that moment, but it would have required exposing her face to the room and that was something she could never do.

"It's… cold," Lexa nodded. "It's never this cold in Sicily." She meant to shiver for effect, but once it started she realized how cold she was. "It's not always like this is it?" She tilted her head back to meet his dark eyes.

"No," Kol offered his arm and steered her towards the fire, "only during the winter. It's beautiful in the spring. Everything is beautiful and green… though it could not rival your eyes." Now that he had taken the time to look he noticed she had extremely expressive eyes. His comment had the desired effect of bringing a twinkle to her eyes.

Lexa's shoulders shook with the soft laugh. "I doubt that," she pressed her lips together. "For future reference I do not appreciate being lied to."

"My lady Alexandria," Kol gasped and held a hand over his heart. "I speak nothing but the truth. You have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen."

"I wouldn't believe a word he says if I were you. Yesterday I had the 'most angelic laugh'."

Lexa saw Kol's shoulders stiffen slightly when he turned to face the woman. She followed his gaze to her laughing face; her eyes sparkled with amusement while her mouth opened to emit the soft giggles Lexa had grown to hate in Italy. It was the same giggle women used whenever they flirted with one of her brothers.

Lexa knew Kol must have a past. What man didn't? She had figured from his easy smile that he had women falling at his feet, but she hadn't expected one of them to openly flirt in front of her. She quickly decided she didn't like this woman.

"Good afternoon, Lady Katerina," Kol inclined his head politely. "Please allow me to introduce my betrothed: the princess Alexandria of Sicily."

Katerina dropped into the shortest curtsy she dared. "Your highness," she smirked as she stood back up, "welcome to Norway." Her eyes lingered on the blue veil covering Lexa's face. "You know you'll adjust faster to the cold if you remove the veil," she leaned over and laid her hand on Lexa's arm in a familiar manner as she whispered with a grin, "or are you hiding a hideous deformity under there." She giggled and straightened a bit.

Lexa's eyes widened in anger; she had never before met a more insolent woman. Her fingers twitched with the desire to put the Lady Katerina in her place but her father's warning came back before she could lift her hand; it was followed by her mother and governess urging her to practice her 'courtly charms' instead.

"Lady Katerina," Kol's voice was sharp.

"Forgive me, m'lord," Katerina giggled. "I've indulged in one too many glasses. The wine is quite tonight."

"It's afternoon, my lady," Damon appeared at her side and removed the glass from her hand. He held it tightly and smirked. "I do apologize for my sister-in-law to be."

Katerina pouted at the colloquialism. She didn't like the insinuation that she was only his future wife's sister. Elena didn't even like him and she knew Damon was not overly fond of her; he had said as much the previous night.

Lexa found her voice after a moment. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms as the lie slipped from her lips. Lexa contented herself with the knowledge that it was not a complete lie; this woman need not know it did not apply to the royal family.

"It's tradition," she met Kat's unfocused eyes, "for women in my kingdom to wear a veil before their marriage." Her voice dropped in pitch as her eyes hardened. "It's about modesty," her eyes slowly scrutinized Katerina, "perhaps you are unfamiliar with the term."

"Again," Damon bowed his head to Lexa, "she apologizes." Damon offered Katerina his arm and held her hand in place. "I think I'll take her outside. The cool air will help to clear her head."

Kol lifted her hand to his lips when they were left alone again. "I'm sorry about…"

"It's not your fault. You can hardly control the thoughts of others, and I get the feeling that impertinent woman is always like that." She felt her face grow hot, and knew he must have been able to see the tops of her cheeks reddening. "I…"

Kol surprised her by laughing. "I've only known Lady Katerina a day, but from what I've heard she is often that way. Why are you looking away?"

"You're not angry with me?" Lexa tilted her head. She had heard woman in this country were expected to be quiet wives. "I thought I'd be expected to… hold my tongue here."

"I certainly hope you never do that," Kol chuckled. He might not have been sold on getting married so soon, but he had to admit he liked her. "I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine Alexandria."

"Lexa," she held her breath and ran her finger over the silver belt. "I think the last time I was called 'Alexandria' was at my christening."

"Well then," Kol smirked, "it is a pleasure to meet you Lexa."

She bit her lip and smiled when her name rolled off his tongue it had been far too long since she had heard anyone else call her that. It felt amazing to hear her name again.

"I see my mother is beckoning to me." He nodded in the direction of his parents. He led her towards a chaise near the fire where a dark haired woman had taken a seat. "For now I will leave you in the care of the lovely Lady Elena," he leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Don't worry she's nothing like her sister."

"Her sister?" Lexa tilted her head. She understood his comment a moment later when she was introduced to the woman who was the very image of Katerina.

Elena rose from her seat and fell into a deep curtsy. "Your highness," she inhaled as her muscles protested the movement.

"Lady Elena," Lexa nodded.  _At least this one understands the concept of modesty,_  she took in the more sensible gown. "May I join you?" She nodded to the chaise.

"Of course," Elena nodded.

Kol bowed over Lexa's hand before taking his leave. "I look forward to seeing your beautiful smile tomorrow night," he murmured with a soft smile.

Lexa's breath caught in her throat as he walked away. She was too preoccupied with her growing nerves to notice Elena's slight wince when they sat down.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Elena saw the blood drain from the princess' face.

"I'm quite fine," Lexa swallowed. She had less than a day to hide the scars on her face.

"Are you sure?" Concern flashed in Elena's almond shaped eyes. "You look a little pale."

"I'm just a little nervous," Lexa admitted quietly, "about tomorrow night."

Elena adjusted the draped sleeves of her dress and ran her hands over her skirt. "I'm afraid I can't help much there."

"You're not married," Lexa chose to focus on the second source of her anxiety. "I met your sister earlier."

"Judging by your tone I am going to guess the exchange was less than savory," Elena's eyes searched the room for Kat who had disappeared.

"You would assume correct," Lexa smiled. She was grateful for the change of subject. "Do you often sit on the side of the room Lady Elena?"

"I'm not partial to dancing," Elena's gaze fell to her lap.

"That's a shame," Lexa glanced up. "It appears someone is about to ask you to dance."

"I am certain he is coming to ask you," Elena sighed. "Nobody asks me to dance."

"Well I don't think the prince got the message," Lexa whispered.

* * *

Kat took a deep breath and felt the frigid air fill her lungs. After a second breath she felt her head beginning to clear. Her third breath turned to a gasp. A shiver raced down her spine when her back collided with the cold wall of a small alcove.

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble," Damon muttered against her throat. He nipped at the exposed flesh and pressed his knee between her thighs.

Kat bit down on her lip and ground her hips so his knee pressed deliciously between her legs. Her hands slowly roamed down his chest.

"You should put more thought to the things that pass through your lips," Damon pressed her small hand to the tent in his trousers. He groaned when she nibbled on his ear and purred.

"What sorts of things should be passing through my lips?"

"I think you know," Damon slid his hands from her neck to push on her shoulders, "of one thing."

"I thought you didn't like it when the same things fall from a woman's mouth day after day," Kat grinned wickedly up at him and untied his laces.

"There is always an exception to every rule."

* * *

"I don't need any help tonight Adelaide," Lexa demonstrated the fact by reached around her back, "this dress is much easier to work alone."

"Of course, your highness." Adelaide curtsied. She liked this princess already. "Can I get you anything else before you retire?"

"No thank you," Lexa shook her head. She waited until the door had closed before pulling back the lid of an oak trunk.

Lexa carefully lifted out the fabric until her fingers closed over blue silk. Pulling back the folds she glanced over her shoulder and lifted the book. Truthfully, this was something she should have done on the voyage over the sea, but she had never been alone and she had promised her father.

She had only dared try one thing while on the ship, and that had only been in an effort to save the lives of everyone on board. The sailors and attendants had all been too busy praying for their lives to pay attention to what she was doing in her cabin.

Lexa maneuvered so she was sitting cross legged on the cold floor with her back to the door, so her body shielded the pages in the leather bound volume. Her eyes traced the handwritten lines and diagrams until the words blurred. She blinked tiredly before admitting defeat and slamming the book shut. Clearly nobody had ever faced the problem she had.

She supposed it made sense. She didn't know what the hunter had rubbed into the wound; she only knew that it stung and had prevented the scar from fading when the wounds closed.

She would have to do this herself, but she didn't know how. Maybe there was something she could use in the kitchens to cover it.

* * *

Her movements were more languorous than the previous night. She was mindful of the ache in her muscles as she swung the sword.

She frowned when she remembered the feel of his warm hand on her hip. Her own hand had disappeared in his as he had pulled her out onto the dancefloor. He was an exceptional dancer and he had not let his disappointment show when it was made clear that she was not Kat. If Elena had not had a lifetime of experience she might have thought he was truly interested in her, but that couldn't be; and even if it was it didn't matter, did it? She was engaged. Engaged to a man she was slowly growing to despise but engaged none the less.

Just as she was moving into a spin she thought it would have been nice to have someone to spar with. Her brain stuttered when the sound of steel ringing on steel filled the small clearing.

She looked up into a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes and gulped.

"Lady Elena," he greeted and slid his sword back into the scabbard.

Her hand tightened on the hilt of her own blade as she took a step back. Would she be arrested? Would she be executed? He certainly had the power to do either.

"Would I be correct in assuming this is a new activity?" Elijah eyed to the blade she still held aloft. He mirrored her nod. "That is a relief."

"What?" Elena blinked.

"I was under the impression someone had caused you physical pain," Elijah pressed his hand to the flat side of the sword and lowered it to the ground. "It is a relief to know that this is the reason you could barely move." His eyes hardened when she sheathed the weapon and reached for her cloak. "This is the only reason?"

"Yes," Elena fingered the fur and waited for the tirade.

"You might consider another… hobby."

"Like sewing?" Elena pressed her lips together.  _I'll have plenty of time to sew in the dungeons. I wonder how cold it is down there._

"I was actually considering a smaller blade," he met her eyes when her head snapped up in surprise, "or hand to hand combat. If you're intent on being able to defend yourself you should be able to do so at any time. That sword is not something you can carry around with you."

"You're not going to arrest me?" Elena searched his eyes. They glittered under the light of the moon.

"Now, why," he took a step closer to her, "would I lock the only interesting woman in the court away?"

"Because she broke the law?" Elena lifted her chin. He was close enough now that she could feel the heat radiating from his body; it was all she could do to not take that final step and press her body against his.

"Some rules were meant to be broken," Elijah smirked. "The question is: do you want to learn?" He took the cloak from her hands and settled it over her shoulders. "It's unlikely you will ever have a sword when you need one."

Elena shuddered when his hands brushed her hair back over her shoulder. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips; she saw his eyes drop to her mouth when she did and felt another shiver race down her spine.

"You don't have to answer right now," Elijah took a step back.

Elena felt the spell break when his body heat retreated.

"Take the day and consider it," he watched her draw her cloak closed. "I'll be here tomorrow night after the wedding if you decide you want to learn something more practical."

* * *

Elena barely heard her own footsteps as she paced down the corridor. He wasn't going to turn her in. He had offered to teach her. Was it a trick? Was he attempting to gain her trust before blackmailing her?

She didn't think so. From everything she had heard over the past few months he was an honorable man, and his eyes had been so intense and open.

Had he really called her interesting?

She didn't see the collision coming until it was too late. Dried herbs fluttered to the ground as the clay bowl shattered into a million pieces.

The sound quickly brought on shouts from the sentries roaming the halls. Elena didn't think before ducking into the small alcove outside of the great hall. She felt a female hand clamp over her mouth. She repeated the action and covered the other woman's mouth to stifle the sound of her heavy breathing.

She sighed and leaned back against the wall when the guards passed them by. Her sigh turned to a gasp when she finally saw who she had collided with. Elena had expected a servant.

Lexa's eyes widened when she saw Elena's gaze locked on her jaw. In the scuffle her vein had fallen and Elena was now staring at the death rune that had been carved into her skin.

"Is that real?" Elena whispered a few seconds later.

"Is that?" Lexa's swallowed and nodded to the scabbard around Elena's waist.

"That's what you were nervous about?" Elena tilted her head as she adjusted the sword so it was hidden beneath her cloak.

"I suppose it doesn't matter if people find out," Lexa shrugged. "It's not something I can hide."

"Maybe you can," Elena murmured. She thought of the mess of powders Kat had insisted they each carry with them from Bulgaria. "Perhaps I could assist you tomorrow… when you are getting ready?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before coming to a silent agreement.

"I could always use a lady in waiting," Lexa nodded as she adjusted her veil

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some first interactions this chapter. Lexa really doesn't like Kat... Elena is shocked to find someone interested in her... Kol is intrigued by his wife to be... and naughty, naughty Kat...  
> Can anyone guess what Lexa is? I think it's pretty obvious... like I said earlier there are no vampires in this story, but that doesn't mean there is nothing supernatural.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. I just love writing for these characters.

Uncertainty.

Uncertainty filled her.

It made her stomach quiver and her knees tremble.

There was so much to be uncertain about. The prince had caught her breaking several laws and had offered to teach her. The foreign princess has caught her with an illegal weapon. They were two different people who could easily turn her over and watch her hang.

She knew why the princess had kept her silence, but his was still in question. Should she remain within the safety of the castle? Should she accept his offer and learn?

* * *

Elena took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She clenched her fingers tighter around the oak box and braced the slim chest against her hip. She knew if she were to lift the box any higher she would hear the jars of powder rattle.

"The princess is expecting me," Elena spoke in her most regal voice. She schooled her features into an indifferent mask.

The guards nodded before knocking on the door. "The lady Katerina is here, your highness."

Elena gripped the box until her knuckles turned white. She cleared her throat delicately even as her eyes blazed with indignation. "Lady Elena," she corrected him.

A crimson stain flooded the man's cheeks as he stammered an apology and informed the princess he had made a mistake. A soft voice emanated from within the chamber beckoning Elena to enter.

She slipped past the guard and resisted the urge to glare at him. It stung to be called by her sister's name, but she could hardly blame the man. Typically she dressed in more sombre colours in stark contrast to her sister, but she had donned a soft blue silk for the wedding.

"Lady Elena," Lexa greeted as the door was pulled shut.

"Your highness," Elena dipped into a curtsy. The action was made slightly difficult by the box in her hands.

Lexa pressed her lips together. She removed the veil with trembling fingers and let it fall onto the chaise before the fire. "You know my deepest secret," she attempted a weak smile, "and you're keeping it. I think that earns you the right to my given name. There is no need to stand on ceremony in here. May I use your name?"

"That would be nice," Elena nodded. "I'll be honest," she set down her burden when Lexa pushed aside a handful of silks, "I've grown quite tired of being called 'Lady Elena', the only one who uses my name these days is my sister."

"It gets annoying doesn't it?" Lexa watched her face as she lifted the lid. "It makes me feel so separate from everyone."

"I understand the feeling, Alexandria," Elena lifted a couple of jars with pale powders.

"Lexa," she wrinkled her nose when she smelled an overly sweet powder, "my name is Lexa."

"Alright, Lexa," Elena poured a small amount of powder into a bowl and added some water from the basin. "Can I ask you a question?" She looked up from mixing the paste. "You don't have to answer it if you'd rather not."

Lexa chewed on her lip and nodded slowly.

Elena applied some of the paste to her fingers and gently rubbed it over the scars. "I know what this symbol means," she ventured after a moment of silence. "Rumors reached us in Bulgaria of the hunters who would carve it into the faces of…"

"Witches," Lexa whispered.

"Yes," Elena murmured. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise you that." She met Lexa's wide green eyes. "I'm just curious how you survived. From the reports I heard and read they would… kill their victims. And if they were woman…"

"They endured horror before the end," Lexa cast her eyes towards the fire.

Elena fell into silence as she blended the paste until it faded into her skin. She was just about to give up on receiving an answer and pack up when Lexa caught her hand.

"I wasn't…" She trailed off and swiped away a tear.

"You don't have to," Elena squeezed her hand.

Lexa exhaled slowly. She looked through her lashes to see Elena's kind eyes. "I know," she murmured, "I know I don't have to tell you anything, but I… I… I need to talk to someone about this, and I feel pretty confident you'll keep my secrets."

"Of course," Elena smoothed the silk skirt. "You know my darkest secret too." She tucked a curl behind her ear when she thought about how Lexa literally held her life in her hands.

"That secret is safe with me," Lexa rushed to assure her. "I admire you for it actually. Perhaps if I had learned as you clearly did then I would have never found myself in this position." She motioned to her cheek.

Lexa took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She could see the edges of the room coming into focus. She could feel the rough planks beneath her bare feet. She could smell the blood on her cheek and hear it fall to the table top. Her hands had been pinned to the small of her back as one man had held her face to the table.

The echo of her scream reached her ears when she remembered the second man hiking up her ruined skirt and groping her thighs.

"I wasn't r-raped," Lexa forced her eyes open. "They didn't get the chance to… but they did try." She turned to Elena. "I am my father's only daughter. When I was abducted by hunters the entire guard was sent out to find me. My brother's broke down the door to the room I was being held in. The hunter… his hands…" She released a shuddering breath. "A minute later and it would have been too late. They shipped me off a week later to a place I'd be safe."

Lexa gasped in surprise when slim arms wrapped around her torso. Her head fell into the crook of Elena's neck. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry," Elena murmured. She offered Lexa a lace handkerchief when she pulled back.

"Thanks," Lexa dried her eyes. "Now tell me Elena… am I going to get married in a few hours, or will I be carted off and burned?"

"You tell me," Elena lifted a small looking glass for Lexa to use.

"That's amazing," she turned her head. The paste had completely covered the scars and blended into her face seamlessly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Elena took back the mirror and handed Lexa the jar. "I never use any of this so you're welcome to have it."

"How does it work?" Lexa eyed the powder and sniffled.

"Mix a pinch with a small amount of water and then spread it over the area you want to cover," Elena wiped the residue off her fingers. "It's such a small area that this will probably last you a year or maybe two."

"You know I meant what I said?"

"What's that?"

"I really could use a friend," Lexa set the jar on her vanity.

"So could I," Elena smiled. "Shall I help you with your hair?"

"I'd like that," Lexa fingered the comb before passing it to Elena.

It was several minutes later when the guards announced the Princesses Rebekah and Caroline.

"Good afternoon," Rebekah folded her hands over her stomach. "We've come to assist you…" She trailed off when she saw Elena threading a green ribbon through Lexa's braid.

Elena used a hairpin to secure the braids in a crown around Lexa's head and left the majority of her curls tumbling down her back.

"Thank you," Lexa nodded politely, "but I already had help. There is not much left to do."

"Now that's where you're wrong," Caroline smirked. Her eyes darted to the closed box on the table before falling to the bag in her hands. "You still have to put on your dress, and before you can do that you need to put on some perfume."

"Are you implying that I smell?" Lexa's brows shot up.

"Of course not," Rebekah shook her head.

"We apply perfume so that every inch of you that Kol encounters smells sweet," Caroline explained. "Since your hair is done we'll get on with the rest." She motioned for Lexa to stand and stepped in front of her. She placed a drop of the fragrant oil behind each of her ears, on her wrists, and at the base of her throat before sliding to the ground in front of Lexa.

"What are you doing?" Lexa stepped back when Caroline lifted the edge of her shift.

"Would you rather do this part yourself?" Caroline motioned for her to sit. "I'm just going to put some perfume behind your knees and along your thighs."

"Why would he smell my thighs?" Lexa crossed her arms but allowed Caroline to quickly apply the perfume.

Caroline covered her laugh with her hand. "Because, like my own husband, he is an experienced lover," she snickered when the other woman in the room blushed, "who, from all accounts, is 'dedicated' to the pleasure of his partners."

"That is not something I needed to know about any of my brothers," Rebekah rolled her eyes and dropped to sit with Elena.

"Sorry Rebekah," Caroline shrugged.

"Woman are not meant to enjoy…" Lexa blushed again. The colour extended down her chest and brought the smell of roses to her nose.

"Oh darling," Caroline grinned, "have I got news for you."

* * *

"Will you dance, my lady?" Damon stepped into her personal space. He raked his eyes over the soft blue silk and her exposed collarbone.

"I find myself inclined to remain by the fire, my lord," Elena lowered her eyes. She could feel him leering at her. "I'm rather cold this evening."

"All the more reason to move," Damon smirked, "it will get your blood pumping." He lifted his hand expectantly.

"No thank you," Elena glared and retreated closer to the fire, "perhaps you will find my sister more inclined." She saw fire flash in his eyes when she peeked back over her shoulder.

Elena exhaled and held her hands out. The gooseflesh on her arms receded as the heat licked up her skin, but still a chill remained. Silk was definitely a poor choice for this country; unfortunately it was one of the only acceptable ones for a wedding.

"As much as it pains me to agree with him I find I must."

Elena's head turned to the left where he had taken up a silent post beside the fire. A teasing light danced in his eyes.

"You know he's right," Elijah nodded towards the centre of the room, "moving would most certainly warm you."

Elena spun slowly and followed his gaze to where Damon was now spinning her sister around the dancefloor. "No more than the fire," Elena frowned, "there is a chill that's settled in my bones; I doubt anything would remove it now."

"Do not doubt the power of exercise," Elijah murmured. He took a small step towards her.

"What if I do?" Elena shifted to face him. She tilted her head back and met his eyes. "What if I prefer to remain here where I know I'll be warm?"

Elijah searched her face. His expression turned serious as he stepped forward until he was as close as he dared be while they remained off the dancefloor.

Elena swallowed and tipped her head back. She thought he must run exceptionally hot because once again she could feel heat rolling off him. Her eyes flickered to his lips when they moved.

"That is your decision," Elijah caught the hesitation in her eyes. "You can change your mind anytime." He glanced over her shoulder to where Nik was motioning to him. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Elena," he inclined his head, "I am being summoned."

"Of course," Elena shivered when he retreated. She watched him walk across the room and bit her lip.

Elena jolted when slim hands grasped her elbows and spun her around. She could see Lexa being led from the room by the queen and Caroline; per her countries 'tradition' the veil was still in place. She could see Kol being ushered out a few seconds behind before she finally looked to see who had taken her arms.

"Kat," Elena frowned. "What are you doing?" She dug in her heels when her sister started to pull her in the direction of the door where various courtiers were leaving.

"It's time," Kat grinned.

"Time for what?" Elena sighed. Knowing Kat it would be something completely inappropriate.

"The consummation ceremony," Kat giggled and rolled her eyes. "It's tradition for courtiers to witness the wedding night of royals; there can be no doubt about the validity of the marriage."

"Kat," she gasped and wrenched her arms free, "I don't want to see that. She'll be nervous enough without having an audience watching her."

"They won't see anyone, 'Lena," Kat sighed and put her hands on her hips. "It's a special room with screens built into the walls; apparently you can only see silhouettes." She held out her hand for her sister. "Come on, 'Lena, live a little. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Elena stepped back and blinked. She was curious, but not about this; she had received a rather full explanation from Caroline earlier when she'd been prepping Lexa.

"No, I'm not," Elena shook her head. She watched Kat sigh before hurrying off after the rest of the court. Elena turned on her heel and started through the empty corridors.

She had nearly reached her room when a second set of footsteps sounded behind her. She recognized her mistake when she paused to look over her shoulder and hands closed over her hips.

"Rudeness will not be tolerated."

She gasped loudly and tried to squirm away when he pulled her flush against his chest. A large hand pressed into her abdomen and began to slide lower. Her stomach turned as the silk was pushed between her legs.

"Let me go!" She had meant for it to sound harsher, but her voice came out in little more than a whimper.

"You see- to be un'er the 'pression tha' you ha'a'choice," the voice slurred. "In case you are forge'ing you belong t' me."

Elena looked over her shoulder and recoiled when the smell of wine hit her. "You're drunk," she tried to reason with him, "I don't belong to anyone; we're not married yet. Now let me go."

"S'only a month," Damon pressed her into the wall, "why wait?" His hips ground against her behind.

"I'll scream," Elena struggled against his hold. Nausea rose in her throat when her ankles were exposed to the air. Her dress was around her knees when the scream finally tore from her throat. It died when a hand closed around her throat. Her head began to swim; she heard the footsteps approaching from a distance and crashed to the floor when she was released.

Gasping for breath Elena just saw his boots disappearing around a far corner.

"My lady," Adelaide fell to her knees. She quickly righted Elena's skirts as more feet pounded around the corner. Her eyes had seen Damon's back fleeing around a corner.

"Is the lady alright?" One of the guards watched as Adelaide laid Elena's head on her shoulder.

"She will be fine in a moment," Adelaide assured them. "Lady Elena was unfortunate to stumble upon a rat," her nose crinkled, "it's run off now."

Elena heard them muttering something about swooning women as they spun around and returned to their posts.

"Why did you lie?" She whispered as Adelaide helped her to her feet. She was certain bruises must be forming around her throat.

"To preserve your reputation," she hastened Elena into her room and pulled the door shut. "I have seen women shattered for less. Are you hurt?" She lowered Elena onto a low chair and inspected her throat.

_Emotionally or physically?_  Elena lifted her chin so Adelaide could inspect the bruises. Finger prints marred her olive complexion. "He didn't succeed if that's what you mean?"

Her stomach quivered. A few minutes later and she would have been ruined… a fallen woman. Was this how Lexa had felt? Had her body trembled? Had she felt the phantom hands on her skin after the act?

"I'll get some tea," Adelaide straightened up. "It will soothe your throat."

Elena lifted her hand to her neck. She hadn't realized until that moment, but her throat burned. Each breath burned on its path towards her lungs.

"Thank you Adelaide," Elena turned towards the fire. Her mind buzzed nervously when Adelaide left and bid her to lock the door.

She could stay put in her bed chamber and hope nobody ever touched her again, but she had learned over the past year that hope was overrated.

She could inform the queen of her betrothed's many activities and have the marriage called off. Adultery was one of the few reasons a wedding would be canceled, but that would require destroying her sister in the process.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew the choice she was going to make. She had changed and was halfway through the garden before she'd made the conscious decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this chapter to have more in it, but it was starting to get long, so the next one will catch up with Lol and Elejah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.  
> Just a little note. Nobody has been raped in this story, but there is mention of past attempted rape. So far there is no plan to include a rape in the story, but if there is one I will definitely warn you guys here in the author's note at the start of the chapter.  
> There is some smut in this chapter.

Anger.

Anger was a powerful motivator.

It rooted itself in her stomach. It sprung up like new flowers through her veins. It fueled every step she took through the garden. It flashed in her eyes when she stepped through the trees into the clearing.

It was almost enough to warm her.

* * *

"Do you remember everything?" Caroline whispered. She carefully lifted the cloak from Lexa's shoulders.

"Vividly," Lexa shivered. There was no chance she would ever forget Caroline's advice earlier, although she was sceptical about most of it. The life of a royal could be exceedingly dull; her brothers' wives had often delighted in pulling pranks on newcomers to the court.

She was glad for the dim lighting in the room; it meant she couldn't see the shadows of those she knew would be watching on the other side of the walls. That didn't mean she couldn't feel their stares burning holes in the thin shift where it hung off her shoulders.

"May I offer one final piece of advice?" Caroline folded the heavy cloak over her arm and reached for the veil.

Lexa nodded as she unhooked the material and passed it over.

"Try to relax," Caroline smiled encouragingly.

Lexa took a deep breath and nodded. She ran her fingers through her curls and tugged them forward over her shoulders in an effort to hide the scars before she remembered they were already covered. She swallowed nervously when Caroline left and turned around.

She was running her fingers over the carved bedpost when the door opened and closed again. She inhaled sharply and held her breath. His hand settled on her waist and carefully spun her around to face him.

"Are you alright?" Kol's eyes flickered to her hand where it held a death grip on the bed post.

Lexa stared at his chest where his shirt was open to expose the smooth skin. Her teeth dug into her lower lip.

"Lexa," he lifted her chin with his knuckle.

"I…" She met his eyes and swallowed, "I…" Her eyes darted to a wall to the left that was covered in an ornate pattern and returned to him. "I feel like there are a hundred pairs of eyes on me." She bit her lip again at her use of hyperbole. She knew there were only thirteen people on the other side of the room… fourteen… her eyes darted to the wall again.

"If it helps," Kol cupped her cheek, "there are only a handful of courtiers. Most don't bother watching," he whispered in her ear, "since they can't see anything beyond shadow."

"Speaking from experience?" Lexa felt her mouth beginning to quirk up.

"Two years ago," Kol snickered, "at Nik and Caroline's wedding. I couldn't see anything through the paneling and the curtains; at least nothing worth seeing."

"What did I say about lying to me?" She couldn't stop the small smile.

"I thought you might appreciate that one," Kol's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Her eyes sparkled as she shook with a silent laugh.

"I was right," he guided her back towards the bed.

Lexa tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "About what?" She inhaled as Kol sat beside her.

"About your smile," he leaned forward and met her eyes, "being beautiful."

Lexa's breath caught in her throat when his mouth brushed over hers gently. She exhaled gently when he pulled back and met her wide eyes. A flush spread over her chest as his hand slowly slid up the smooth fabric. Heat spread across her ribs under his palm.

She chewed on her lip and blinked.

"What's wrong?" Kol caught her hooded eyes.

She found she couldn't lie when he was looking at her like that.  _Heaven help me if he ever sees the scar._  "I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper. "I've been told this…" she glanced over her shoulder to the turned down bed, "… can be… painful."

"Lexa," Kol cupped her cheek and turned her face back to him. "If you can trust me I can make this as painless as possible."

"I barely know you," she breathed. "How can I trust you?"

"Take a leap of faith," he smiled gently and waited. He leaned in again when she nodded. "Try to relax, darling."

Lexa took a deep breath. Her eyes drifted shut when he kissed her again. She sighed when his fingers threaded through her hair and she felt his tongue swipe over her lower lip. She opened her mouth when he repeated the action.

Kol pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her back as hers settled on his chest.

Her brain stopped functioning when his tongue explored her mouth. Her head swam and she gasped for breath when he broke from her mouth to kiss along her jaw line. It was a good thing she was already sitting down because when he moved to nip at her ear Lexa's knees buckled. She slid her hands into his hair to hold him closer to her neck. Her heart thudded in her chest.

There was a moment of panic when her back was pressed into the mattress and she found herself pinned down beneath him. The soft down became a roughhewn table. Phantom hands gripped her thighs when his knee separated them.

Kol paused when he felt her stiffen and met her eyes. He quickly read the fear in her face. Her fingers had curled in his hair almost painfully.

He saw her relax when he moved to lie beside her.

"Better?" He murmured.

Lexa nodded as the panic faded. "I don't like being pinned," she breathed. Her head turned on the pillow to meet his gaze.

"Is there something I should know, Lexa?" He watched her flushed face carefully.

"I'm cl-claustrophobic," she stuttered. It wasn't a lie. Small spaces made it difficult for her to breath. "I-Is is vital that y-you're…"

"No," he sat up on the bed and reached for her hand.

Lexa blinked when he lifted her. She stared down into his eyes when he shifted her body. Her knees fell to either side of his thighs. Warmth pooled in her abdomen when he pulled the long shirt over his head.

Kol tugged the strings of her shift. The material slipped from her shoulders and exposed her breasts to his gaze. "Can you trust me?" He leaned forward and whispered.

Lexa considered his question. He didn't have to reposition them. He didn't have to ease her concerns. As of three hours before she had become his wife; he could do whatever he wanted to her and no one would bat an eye. She had seen it happen with some of the nobles in Sicily.

Could she trust him? Perhaps not with her darkest secret, but with this he was proving worthy of it.

"I think so," she nodded.

Kol grinned before kissing her collarbone. The smell of roses reached his nose as he made his way down her chest.

Lexa gasped and arched her back when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. The heat seemed to spread downwards between her legs.

Kol brought his hand up and tweaked her other nipple. His teeth and tongue worked with his fingers to rouse her into a state of frenzy. His other hand traced patterns on her inner thigh slowly hiking her shift up around her waist.

"Kol," she breathed. Her hips rocked against his hand when he circled a sensitive spot.

His lips made a wet trail up her neck when he found moisture between her legs.

"I'm going to prepare you," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "it might be a little uncomfortable."

Lexa nodded slowly. Her lips formed an 'o' when he slid a finger inside of her. She let out a soft keen when he added a second finger and pumped them slowly in and out.

"Is this alright?" Kol grasped her neck with his free hand.

"Y-yes," she bit her lip. She didn't realize her hands had been exploring his chest until he groaned. "I-I'm s-sorry." She immediately pulled back her hands.

"For what?" Kol frowned when her hands fell away.

"I hurt you," she closed her eyes as her thighs started to tremble.

"No, you didn't," he took one of her hands and repositioned it over his heart, "I'll let you know if you do." He smirked. "So long as you promise to do the same."

"I can d-do that," Lexa gasped when he added a third finger. Caroline's advice came back in bits and pieces. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on her body and made the cotton transparent wherever it touched her skin.

She felt his abdomen quiver under her hands. Her nails scraped the skin as her hand reached down. He groaned again when her hand closed over his hard cock. Her hand trembled as she came to terms with the size.

He closed his free hand over hers and guided her.

Lexa's hand stilled when he crooked his fingers and stroked a spot inside of her while his thumb located the same sensitive spot he'd toyed with earlier. Her vision faded to black as her muscles seemed to tighten and release all at once.

"Oh," her head fell back as she moaned. She blushed when she felt something wet spread over her thighs and down his wrist. She whimpered when he withdrew his fingers.

Kol's hands splayed over her hips. He pulled her forward a few inches until her pelvis collided with his abdomen. He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed the tip inside. His breath hitched when he realized how tight she was.

Lexa found herself immensely grateful for the time he had taken to prep her. Whatever moisture had flooded her made it easy for him to glide inside.

She remembered her promise when his cock made it deeper than his fingers had reached. She bit down on her cheek and met his eyes. "Th-that hurts," she stuttered. She became hyper aware of the eyes on her when he lifted the shift over her head.

Kol nodded and lifted her hips back up until just the tip remained inside and slowly lowered her back down.

Lexa wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She attempted to recreate his earlier kiss, but she knew her tongue must be clumsy. Regardless she threw herself into the kiss and moaned into his mouth as he worked her up and down slowly; each time going a little deeper than before until he was buried inside of her.

* * *

"About bloody time."

Caroline felt like slapping Damon. First he had arrived late to the ceremony and then he complained of it taking too long.

She refrained when she felt her husband's hand settle on her lower back. Nik seemed to take the words right out of her mouth; perhaps it was a by-product of being married to her for the past two years.

"She was nervous, Lord Damon," Nik nodded to Lexa. He could just make out her head being tossed back in what he sincerely hoped was pleasure; it should have been after the time Kol had taken to prepare her. "You would do well to remember women are often nervous the first time."

Caroline discreetly rubbed her thighs together when she heard a soft moan. The voluminous skirts hid the movement.

* * *

"I was starting to think you were not coming," Elijah straightened from where he had been leaning against a tree.

"I wasn't going to," Elena fingered the hilt of the sword.

"You know," he observed the shadows cast over her face and neck by the moon, "typically swords are not used in hand to hand combat."

Elena untied the leather from her belt but hesitated to drop it. She was alone in the woods with a man who was essentially a stranger. There would be nobody to come to her rescue this time.

"Elena."

She met his eyes when her name rolled off his tongue. She couldn't remember if she had actually given him leave to use her given name, but she made no move to correct him. She liked the way the syllables sounded in his deep voice.

"Are you going to put the sword down?"

Elena nodded once before leaning the weapon against a tree. She jumped when he stepped closer and grasped her chin. Her throat constricted painfully as she swallowed.

"Who did this?" Fire flashed in Elijah's eyes. What he had originally taken for shadows he now realized were bruises. His jaw clenched as he squinted at the dark finger prints. "Who did this, Elena?"

Elena relaxed marginally when she realized he was not attacking her, but her shoulders remained tense. She couldn't tell him, could she?

"It doesn't matter," she managed to whisper. "He was drunk."

"It matters Elena," Elijah released her chin.

A determined light entered her eyes. "You offered to teach me," She crossed her arms, "so teach me."

Elijah's mouth set in a firm line as he met her gaze in a heated stare. Every fibre of his being wanted to maim the man who had dared to touch her, but he couldn't without knowing his name.

Elena glared up at him. She knew it was unfair to take out all of her frustration on him, but he was the only one present. If she had remained in her room she probably would have lashed out at Kat and maybe even Adelaide when she returned.

"Tell me who hurt you Elena," Elijah took a step closer and motioned to her throat. "I'll have him arrested,"  _and tortured._

Elena considered it for a minute, but she knew it would do know good. She had told Damon he didn't own her, but the truth was he did. They had been entered into a binding legal arrangement and he could do whatever he wanted to her. If he hadn't been drunk he might have remembered that fact and not run off when Adelaide and the guards showed up.

"No," she shook her head. "It won't do any good." She knew as she said it that he would quickly figure it out. There was only one man he couldn't harm for attacking her. "Just help me make sure it doesn't happen again…"

"Elena…"

"Elijah, please…" she blinked back the tears. At this point she was sure they had not officially dispensed with formalities, but she couldn't bring herself to care. If he was going to call her 'Elena' she would call him by his name. "You were right," she ventured when he fell silent, "I don't have access to a sword when I need one. And I won't have what happened tonight happen again; I won't have another close call."

"He didn't," Elijah cleared his throat and nodded to her legs.

"No," Elena swallowed. Her throat felt like it had the time she had gotten a summer cold. "I screamed and he ran off when he heard footsteps. I was lucky Adelaide was in the next corridor."

Elijah would have to remember to send his thanks to Adelaide.

"Are you going to teach me, or not?" She tilted her head and waited. She was half expecting him to rescind his offer and leave her in the clearing so she was surprised when he nodded.

"Let's begin," he motioned her into the center of the clearing.

The snow crunched under her boots. Elena gasped loudly when his arms darted out and hooked around her waist. She felt his broad chest pressed against her back. One arm locked around her waist while the other wrapped around her shoulders.

Panic settled in her chest. She felt a third phantom hand press between her legs. Her breath came in pants as her eyes darted from side to side… nobody would hear her scream out her.

"Elena," his warm breath tickled her ear, "breathe and think."

Her chest rose and fell rapidly beneath his arm. She forced her eyes closed and took a deep breath that was meant to be calming but came out shaky. Still she followed his directions and continued to breathe in and out.

This wasn't Damon. This was Elijah. Elijah had offered to teach her. Elijah's hands were not wandering. After a second she realized his arms were not locked over her body; the hold he had on her was actually quite loose.

"Can you hear me?" Elijah murmured. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-yes," Elena stammered. She took shallow breathes.

"Wrap your hands around my arm," he instructed. "No, not that one," he clarified when she hesitantly reached for the arm around his waist.

Elena swallowed and reached for the arm across her clavicle.

"Good," Elijah nodded. "Tighten your grip and move one hand to my elbow."

Elena's fingers followed his instructions.

"Listen to me very carefully," he inhaled the scent of her perfume. "When I say so I want you to lean forward, bend your knees and pull my arm forward. Repeat that back to me."

"Lean, bend and pull," Elena nodded.

"Good," Elijah's hand splayed side, "use your hips. Otherwise I'll land on my feet. Do you understand?"

Elena nodded. She felt his stubble brush across her jaw with the movement.

"Then do it," Elijah tried not to think about how her hands sent small shocks up his arm, "whenever you think you're ready."

Elena nodded again. She would have been lying if she said it was just to confirm his instructions; the feel of his jaw brushing her cheek was not unpleasant. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before following the directions.

"Faster," Elijah instructed. He gasped when the wind was knocked from his lungs. He hadn't been expecting her to get it the first time.

Elena dropped to her knees beside him. She leaned over and met his slightly dazed eyes. "I'm so sorry," she covered her mouth with her hand, "did I hurt you?"

Elijah mentally shook himself and sat up. "I'm fine, Elena. I'm just a little stunned. I didn't think you'd manage that the first time."

"I'm stronger than I look," she sat back on her knees.

"I can see that," he chuckled. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Why did you do that?" Elena felt fire settle in her chest. Now that she knew she hadn't injured a member of the royal family she was angry.

"If someone attacks you in the corridor again do you think they will stop to ask for your permission?" Elijah stood and helped her to her feet. "They won't. You'll feel that panic every time until that response is ingrained in you."

"Next time I'll toss someone over my shoulder?" Elena crossed her arms.

"No," Elijah shook his head. "You're definitely not there yet, but you know what to do."

Elena saw him coming the second time. She moved out of the way just in time and threw a punch that never landed.

"We're going to have to work on this too," Elijah nodded to his hand. He caught her other hand when she tried again. "Has anyone ever told you that you have ineffectual fists?"

"You'd be the first," she smirked when he released her hands.

"It is always a pleasure to be first," his eyes sparkled. He caught her hand again and used her momentum to pin her back to his chest.

Elena's smirk fell when she found herself back in her original position. She forced herself to swallow her panic. It took several minutes for her to calm down enough to slip him, but she managed it.

Elijah's hands remained still as she calmed her breathing enough. He was pleased when it took her less time and only one reminder to 'breathe'.

He showed her the proper way to hit someone and winced when she managed to land a blow to his ribs. She was definitely stronger than she looked. It was a few hours later when the moon had begun its descent that they called it a night. Elijah gave her a ten minute head start after promising to meet her there again the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a review and let me know what you think of this story. I love getting the review notification.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO. I also did not intend for this chapter to go the way it did, but really so much happened that first night.  
> Here is the smut warning for three different couples.

Exhaustion.

Exhaustion clung to her limbs.

It weighed down her limbs. It burned through her throat. It caused her feet to drag over the smooth stone.

It was also the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Lexa rolled onto her back and gasped. She drew in greedy mouthfuls of air that caused her breasts to rise and fall. Her heated skin glowed in the light from the fire and the candles.

Her eyes closed. She could sense the eyes turning away. Her breathing leveled out slowly. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt something cool and wet between her legs.

"Was that painful, darling?" Kol gently ran the damp cloth over her centre. There was a light pink stain on the material.

"A little," she gasped.

He brushed over that sensitive bundle of nerves and her teeth tugged on her lower lip. Kol removed the cloth and suppressed a smirk when she moaned.

"I…" Lexa clamped her hand over her mouth. A fresh flush stained her cheeks when she caught the amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Were you enjoying that, love?" Kol propped himself up on his elbow after dropping the cloth on the stand by the bed.

She mumbled the same response she had given Caroline earlier in the day. "Women aren't supposed to enjoy it."

"What was that, Lexa?" Kol lifted her hand from her mouth. "I couldn't quite make it out."

"I said: women are not meant to enjoy that," she swallowed. Her eyes drifted shut when he cupped her cheek. The truth of the matter was that she had been starting to enjoy it, but what did that say about her? Had the hunters been right when they were hurling insults at her? Only whores took pleasure in the act. Wasn't that what everyone had always told her? Wasn't that what the tutors and nuns had said?

"What do they teach you in Sicily?" Kol stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. He bent to brush his lips over her brow. "Tell me something, Lexa."

She nodded and lifted her gaze to his.

"Is it only when I'm hovering over you that you're uncomfortable?" His fingers ghosted down her slim arm. "Would you be alright on your back otherwise?"

"I think so," she frowned. It had been the sensation of being trapped that had caused her to freeze. Her head tilted on the pillow. She couldn't quite understand the change in topic. "Why?"

"Because if you do not take enjoyment from our marriage bed," Kol lifted her chin and nipped the smooth column of her throat, "then I have not done my duty as your husband."

Lexa gasped. He left a blazing trail down her chest to her breasts. Much like before she could feel heat pooling in her abdomen. Her fingers carded through his hair when he bit her nipple and soothed it with his tongue. She had to force herself to relax when he switched to her other breast; his body was beside her, not on top. Bending her knee she exhaled; she could still move.

"Are you alright?" Kol paused when her nails scraped his scalp. He would have been lying if he said he had not enjoyed the sensation, but he had a feeling she had not intended that.

She nodded and flexed her fingers before realizing he couldn't see her face. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

"Tell me if you're not," he lifted his head to meet her hooded gaze. When she nodded he shifted on the bed.

Lexa's eyes narrowed when he laid between her legs and gently grasped her thighs. Caroline's perfume placement suddenly made sense when he began to pepper open mouthed kisses over her thighs.

She propped herself on her elbows and watched him make his way slowly to her centre. A strange sense of anticipation made her abdomen quiver.

"What are you… oh…" her eyes widened when his tongue circled that bundle of nerves. A pressure began to coil in her stomach when he flicked it with his tongue. Her breathy moans filled the room and her eyes drifted shut.

"Do you know what that's called?" Kol pulled back. A smile turned up the corners of his mouth when her hips rose off the bed in search of friction.

He slid a finger through her folds before easing into her slick heat.

"No," her tongue darted out to wet her lip.

Kol swirled his tongue again. He delighted in her moan. "That would be your clit, darling. Tell me which you prefer: my tongue or fingers?"

"O-on my 'clit'," she tested the word on her tongue, "or inside?" Her muscles clamped down on his thick finger.

"Let's start with your clit," he murmured.

Lexa shivered when his breath fanned over her. "To-tongue," she rasped. "I liked when you were l-l-licking me." Mortification might have set in if he had not immediately returned to his task. His tongue swept over her clit with varying degrees of pressure while his finger crooked upwards to massage her walls.

Kol parted her lips with his hand and began pushing in a second finger.

"N-no," she jerked. A whimper tore from her throat. What had previously been enjoyable turned painful. "Th-that's too… too much." She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Just one, please."

"Of course," Kol murmured. His tongue dipped through her wet folds, thrust inside, and circled her clit. He closed his lips over the bundle of nerves and sucked while pushing one finger inside and crooking it up again. He increased the pace of his massage when she threaded her fingers through his hair and wrapped one leg around his neck.

Lexa quivered. Her hand stroked through his hair as the coil tightened further. She could feel her thighs begin to tremble on either side of his head. She was approaching something; he was pushing her body to the very edge.

"Please," her voice came out in a breathy sigh. Lexa wasn't sure what she was asking for, but she knew he had the ability to give it to her. "Please… please… oh… oh… yes… yes…"

Her head fell back against the bed. The coil that had been forming in her core released spreading waves of fire through her limbs. From the corner of her eye she was aware of the fire flickering in the hearth.

Lexa shivered when he moved to lay beside her again and draped a sheet over her trembling body. "Should I feel guilty for enjoying that?" It was difficult to care when her limbs were so weightless; she couldn't even bring herself to care about the last pair of eyes watching them.

"No," he chuckled and wiped the remnants of her orgasm from his chin. He stroked back her hair and kissed her cheek before settling beside her.

"What about you?" Her gaze dropped to his arousal where it stood tall and tented the sheets.

"I'm fine," he hissed when her slim fingers traced the hard line of his cock over the sheet.

"That seems painful," she chewed her lip. Her fingers slipped beneath the sheet to close around him. She gasped when he captured her lips in a hard kiss that warmed her skin again. She meant to bite her own lip, but when he pulled back she caught his and drew a groan.

"Bloody hell," he murmured. What his wife lacked in experience she was more than making up for in enthusiasm; her soft lips pressed kisses to his jaw and neck.

Lexa slowed her teasing when she remembered what had happened when he'd tried to insert a second finger. She knew she wouldn't be able to take him again so soon, but she didn't want to leave him unsatisfied after he had made her feel so good either. She blushed when she remembered what Caroline had said about mouths.

Kol felt his eyes widen when she made her way down his chest.

* * *

She had snuck in after the majority of the onlookers had departed. Nobody had seen her lurking in the shadows. She had pressed her face as close to the screen as possible and felt arousal pool between her thighs while she watched the princess slowly ride him. The image was distorted through the screen, so all she could see were silhouettes unless she relaxed her eyes enough to peer through the thin slits, but that was exhausting.

She had thought she was alone until familiar arms had closed around her waist and lifted her skirt. Juices were dripping onto the floor when he'd pressed her to bend forward as Kol had positioned himself between Lexa's legs.

Kat braced her hands on the low stone wall and tucked her chin into her chest. The cold air circling her body was in stark contrast to the heat between her legs. She bit down on the monogramed lace handkerchief he had shoved in her mouth to stifle her moans.

Tiny squeaks died in her throat with each thrust of his hard shaft into her hot wet sheath. The soft whispers reached her through the screen above her head.

She wasn't sure whether his eyes were on her or the scene playing out on the other side of the wall.

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her arse when the princess finished her descent down her new husband's chest.

Kat recognized the groan of a man having his cock sucked, and the grunt of one reaching completion. She sighed when he spilled inside her quivering core; she had been so close. His seed dribbled from her grasping cunt and slid down her thighs.

She cast him an indignant look over her shoulder and wiggled her exposed derriere. She huffed and slid her fingers inside to finish herself off when he tucked himself back into his trousers and started to refasten his laces. She smirked when he wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her back against his chest; her skirt, which had been hiked around her waist fell back so that only her front, where she was fingering herself, was exposed.

He shoved her forward into the wall. With her cheek pressed against the screen he turned her head and ripped the cloth from between her lips. He swallowed her wanton moans and felt her orgasm shudder down her spine.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?" He breathed against her ear.

"Yes," Kat sighed. She dutifully opened her mouth when he pressed her wet fingers to her lips. Her tongue quickly cleaned the mixture of his seed and her cream from her hand. "I have to go and clean up," she whispered. Heat pooled in her stomach when he tightened his hold and ran his tongue over her ear.

"Not yet," he commanded. His hands tugged the laces free again; watching her finger herself had aroused him again. "First you'll clean me up."

Kat gasped when he spun her in his arms and pushed her onto her knees. His head fell back when she drew him into her mouth.

* * *

Adelaide ran her fingers over the edge of her apron and paced the bed chamber. She had been gone less than twenty minutes, and yet somehow Lady Elena had disappeared. She considered informing a guard, but that would most certainly lead to rumors the poor woman did not deserve. She could only hope that Elena returned before her sister.

* * *

"You know," Nik's breath fanned over her throat, "we have a bed for such activities."

"Too far," Caroline grinned. Her hands made quick work of his laces before pulling him flush against her body. Her laugh turned to a moan when he lifted her and stepped between her thighs.

"Why are there so many layers?" He huffed and tugged on the fabric.

"It's winter, Nik," she tugged until her skirts fell on either side of her thighs, "do you expect me to walk around in a shift?"

"It would be easier for when you're in such a mood," he smirked and drew her lower lip into his mouth.

"Easy is boring," Caroline licked the shell of his ear. "This is far more fun."

"Whatever you say, love," Nik chuckled and slid into her with a smooth thrust of his hips.

* * *

Elena slipped through the halls as quiet as a mouse. Her muscles ached again, but she felt a certain amount of accomplishment. She'd be able to protect herself somewhat if anyone came after her again.

She rolled back her shoulders and rounded a corner towards the apartments. Her eyes widened when she saw the couple pressed against the wall in the middle of her path. She quickly darted backwards and pushed herself against the wall of the adjoining corridor.

Elena pressed her lips into a line and slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her loud breathing. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the breathy moans and deep groans that floated towards her on the still air.

She jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Her fingers instinctively closed over the hilt of the sword.

Elena blinked when a large hand covered hers and held the sword in place. She looked up into a pair of inquisitive brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" Elijah cocked one eyebrow and tilted his head. "I gave you a good head start you should be back in your chamber by now."

"My path has been blocked," Elena whispered. She nodded around the corner. "What are you doing?" She squeaked when he peered around.

Elijah weighed his options. He could interrupt them with a smart remark, but that would likely embarrass Caroline immensely. Especially when he noted just how high her skirts had been hiked. The other option was probably the better choice. It had the added benefit of not having to answer the question of his presence in the corridor.

He stepped back and met Elena's wide doe eyes. A crease had appeared in her smooth brow. Without thinking he placed a hand on her elbow and steered her back towards the far wall.

Elena's mouth popped open when he pushed aside a panel. She stared in shock as he picked up a candle from a nearby table and motioned her to follow him inside. She chewed the corner of her lip as her eyes darted from him to the path she knew before she slipped behind the panel.

Rough stone walls surrounded her. If it wasn't for the wood of the panel she had come through she would have thought she was surrounded by rock. She tipped her head back and watched the candlelight flicker over the hollows in his cheeks.

"Are you going to kill me and hide me in the walls?" She arched a brow and followed him through the dark passage.

"Oh no," Elijah shook his head, "if I was going to kill you I wouldn't leave your body here. Someone would stumble on you eventually."

Elena suppressed her smile, but amusement still leaked through her tone. "What is this?" She nodded to the walls.

"Tunnels," he paused at a fork, "they run through the castle." His eyes darted down each path.

"Are you lost?" Elena followed his gaze.

"No," he shook his head and smirked, "I know precisely where I am."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"That's not what you asked," Elijah watched her over his shoulder when he finally chose a tunnel.

"What is it with men and never admitting when they're lost?" She crossed her arms and smirked.

"I cannot believe you would accuse me of being lost," he gasped and spun on his heel.

"You've led us into a labyrinth," Elena pointed to the many branching tunnels.

"That one leads to the stables," Elijah nodded to a dark tunnel. A draft blew in and sent a shiver down her spine. "Where is your chamber located?"

"Three down from your sister's," Elena drew her cloak around her body.

"In that case it should be right over here," Elijah ran his hand along the walls.

Elena tiptoed passed three more tunnels before he came to a stop. The stone cut off abruptly to reveal a strip of wood that was just large enough that he would have been able to slip through. Elena watched him run his hands over the edges of the wood until she heard a tiny click. The next thing she knew the wood was being pushed aside to reveal her empty bed chamber.

"No wonder I'm always cold," Elena stepped through and peered back through the opening in her wall where Elijah was now leaning. She ran her fingers over the smooth edges of the hidden door.

"At least you know there is another way out," he watched her bright eyes.

"I also know that there is a tunnel leading to my room," Elena deadpanned, "and apparently other people know about it."

"There are very few people who use the tunnels, Elena." Elijah straightened up. "As you said they are a labyrinth. Most have found openings, but are two afraid to venture through. You could easily get lost back here."

"You seem to know your way around," Elena tilted her head. Her fingers toyed with the locking mechanism when she found it.

"I used to play in them as a child," Elijah smiled. "Mother hated it. She caught me exiting the tunnels once and made me swear to never go back in."

"You obviously didn't listen," Elena teased.

"I was a child," he grinned. "Would you have listened to your parents when you were a child?" His eyes fell to the sword at her waist.

"I suppose not." Elena felt her lips starting to lift into a smile. She schooled her features back into a smooth mask. "Where exactly does that tunnel let out? The one that goes to the stables?"

"About twenty feet from them," Elijah cleared his throat, "I'd offer to show you, but I'm certain your sister will return any moment."

Elena glanced over her shoulder to the empty bed. "I'm not so sure about that," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Elijah leaned closer.

"Perhaps tomorrow," Elena turned back around to face him. "It would be nice to have a clear path in and out of the castle."

"Are you sure?" Elijah stepped a little closer and ducked so his head avoided the door. "You could easily get lost back here."

"I'll mark the path," Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked up and saw how close he was. She was alone in her room with a man.

"Very well," he nodded and reached for her hand. "Good night, Elena."

His lips brushed over her knuckle. Elena exhaled slowly as tiny shocks traveled up her arm. "Good night Elijah." She watched him disappear into the dark. "Don't get lost." Her call was answered with a deep rumbling laugh.

The hidden door blended seamlessly into the wall. Elena had a second to marvel over that fact when a throat cleared delicately behind her.

"My lady?"

Elena spun on her heel and came face to face with Adelaide. Her barely audible voice was no more than a breath of air in the room. Her round eyes darted from Elena to the wall behind her.

"Adelaide," Elena swallowed. The soft smile that had started fell from her lips. How long had she been there? What had she seen? "What are you doing in here?"

"I brought back the tea," Adelaide blinked. "It's cold now, but the herbs will still soothe your throat." She hastened to the table and lifted the cool mug.

"You're not going to ask?" Elena sipped the soothing liquid. It eased the burn in her throat.

"It's not my place, my lady," Adelaide held her hands behind her back. "I won't tell anyone, ma'am… if that's what concerns you."

"Tell anyone?" Elena glanced down to find the edges of her cloak still drawn tight over her body. Her sword and clothes were concealed from Adelaide's gaze.

"I understand," she busied herself tidying Kat's things, "you had a scare and wanted the comfort of your lover. I won't tell ma'am. He didn't see me, either. I was behind the chaise."

"Adelaide," Elena went white, "he's not my… we're not…"

"My lady," Adelaide mistook her stammering for an admission, "Your secrets are safe with me. Many women take a lover before their marriage."

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. "He's not my lover Adelaide," she turned scarlet, "I got lost and he showed me the way back. That's why he was in the tunnel." It wasn't a complete lie.

"That's it?" Adelaide blinked when Elena nodded. She didn't believe it for a second; she had managed to catch the soft look in his eyes. She had heard the way he'd said Elena's name: as soft as a lover's caress. "My mistake," she dropped into a curtsy, "I did not mean to insult you."

"You offered to keep a secret that could easily ruin me," Elena forced a smile. "You're very loyal aren't you?"

"To those who have earned it," Adelaide nodded.

"Thank you for the tea," Elena murmured, "and for earlier." She couldn't think of a single servant in Bulgaria who would not have started whispering immediately. That was what had gotten her sent to Norway; a servant had 'seen' Kat with a man. Of course, the more time Elena spent in Norway the more she came to believe the rumor.

* * *

"Good morning," Kol's arm tightened slightly around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Good morning," Lexa rolled onto her back. She blinked lazily and stretched. She felt his eyes fall to her chest when her back arched off of the bed. A blush stained her cheeks when she saw that the sheet had slipped.

"How do you feel?" Kol's fingers replaced the fabric before ghosting over a dark shadow beneath her jaw.

Lexa tilted her head and considered the question. "Better," she squeezed her thighs together. "I don't feel as sore anymore. It won't hurt like that every time will it?"

"From what I understand it gets better," Kol smiled. "You might get a more satisfactory answer from Caroline though."

"That would prove to be mortifying," Lexa murmured against his cheek when he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Best learn from experience then," Kol teased the shell of her ear.

A soft laugh bubbled in Lexa's throat. It died away when the door opened to admit the queen and several servants holding fresh linens. She tightened her hold on the sheet when she sat up.

Kol chuckled as Lexa was pulled from the bed. He tilted his head when he noticed the smooth residue on his thumb a few shades paler than his skin.

* * *

Her silent feet made quick work of the sun-soaked corridor. Torches were being lit to ward off the darkness of night, but for now the evening sun bathed the stone floors in a waning light.

"Adelaide."

Her soft brown braid slipped over her shoulder as she turned around. She balked when she saw the prince approaching her.

"Your highness," she dropped into a curtsy. "How may I be of assistance?"

Elijah shifted the slim box in his hands. "I wanted to thank you," his voice dropped as courtiers slid past them.

"Sire?" She gnashed her teeth.

"For what you did last night," he clarified. "Many in your position would not have done that. And you know what this palace is like; rumors spread like wildfire."

"Right," recognition dawned on her face.  _Lady Elena must have told him I was there, or about the corridor._  "I only did what was expected of me." She cast her eyes downwards.

"Regardless," Elijah waved off her dismissal, "thank you all the same. Now I wonder if you might do something more for me?"

"Of course," she nodded. Her eyes widened as the slim box was placed in her hands.

"Would you deliver this please," Elijah whispered, "discreetly to Lady Petrova?"

Adelaide nodded and slid the box into a skirt in her apron. "Right away."

_Yeah,_ she caught a glimpse of his face as she rounded a corner,  _they're not lovers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case that was not clear Adelaide's last thought was definitely sarcastic. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Curiosity.

Curiosity rooted in the depths of her mind.

The desire to learn was unavoidable. She had always been a curious person. She had thought it had been stamped out of her. She had been certain she had left it on the shore of the country; trampled beneath her boots.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open.

Silken lips traveled over his jaw. A soft hand left a trail of fire up his thigh; it slowly pushed his shirt higher. Teeth scraped his throat; a groan rumbled in his chest.

His fingers tangled in her golden hair. "What are you doing, darling?"

"Waking you up, of course." Lexa's fingers ghosted over his hardening shaft. She grasped him and slowly pumped her hand up and down.

Kol lifted her head to meet her radiant eyes. This was a first. They had been married nearly a month and while she had always been willing Kol was the one who typically instigated these encounters; he had woken a few times to find that pale residue on his hands, but he had yet to discover the source of it. He came to the conclusion that the creamy substance was coming from her body. He searched for it at night, but he often became distracted by the goddess in front of him.

Elijah had once read to him the ancient texts from Greece that spoke of the Olympians. He was certain Lexa was Aphrodite come to life; she remembered everything he showed her.

Whether she knew it or not her she was a siren; he was certain she would be the death of him.

Kol hated to admit it but his brothers had been right; their mother was quite the matchmaker. He found his bride fascinating. She was clever, beautiful, and fierce; she also happened to have a wicked tongue that a lesser man might have tried to mute.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I'm not sure," she drew her lip between her teeth, "but I'll tell you what hasn't." She squeezed him and rubbed her thighs together.

"Are you accusing me of neglecting my duties?" He gasped dramatically.

"Well," her tongue darted out to wet her lips, "it's been three days, so…"

"It hasn't been…" Kol stopped when she lifted her brows.

"You've been training with your brothers," she reminded him. "Last night you barely made it to the bed before falling asleep."

"They can be exhausting at times," Kol chuckled. His abdomen quivered when she swiped her thumb over him.

"Would you rather go back to sleep?" She smiled innocently. Lexa removed her hands from his body and rolled to lie beside him on her back. She could feel his eyes on her chest when she laid her arm over the pillow; she had untied the strings of her shift so that the neckline had fallen to reveal the hard tips of her nipples.

Kol rolled quickly. He placed one hand on her left hip and pressed her into the mattress. "I'm starting to think you're a little minx."

"I'm definitely something," her eyes sparkled.

"Were you going to tell me what?" He peppered kisses across her breasts.

"No," she sighed and arched her back. "There's something to be said for mystery." She mentally cursed herself; she was getting comfortable with him and that was a dangerous thing to be.

"I want to know everything about you." Kol felt her spine grow rigid when his hand snaked around her back.

"Not all at once," she gasped.

Kol narrowed his eyes. She was hiding something; her voice had shifted an octave higher than normal.

"Of course, darling," he lifted his head meet her eyes. He caught the flash of a secret in the green depths. "I have the rest of my life for that."

Lexa sighed. Her face brightened again when he dropped the topic.

* * *

Elena braced her back against the trunk of a tree and gasped for breath. She was pleased to see that Elijah was not unaffected by their sparring; while he was not panting from exertion his breathing was a little laboured.

She had been starting to think he was unhuman; he never seemed to tire.

Elijah's eyes traced the movement of her hands when she drew a monogramed handkerchief across her brow. Something about it looked familiar.

"May I see that?"

"My handkerchief?" Elena glanced at the white material. The lace was damp with sweat. "I suppose. Nothing really special about it."

Elijah held the cloth in his hand and examined the crest. An ornate 'P' sat inside a shield that was wearing a crown. Green vines twisted behind the lettering.

"I've seen this before," he explained when he caught her staring. "The night I took you through the tunnels."

"Did I drop one in the tunnels?" Elena took back the lace. She tucked it back into her pocket.

"No," he shook his head. "Damon Salvatore had it, but the vines were a different colour."

"Red?" Elena could feel her stomach trembling.

"Yes."

"That wasn't mine."

She might have seen the light in Elijah's eyes if she hadn't been lost in her own memories.

_She really should have known better than to travel the corridors alone; especially after what had transpired the previous evening. Her hand ghosted over the bruises on her throat; she'd had to dive into the box of powders to hide the marks._

_She should have known better. She was not prepared to deal with him alone yet._

_Her throat had swollen overnight so her voice was little more than a whisper. She couldn't have screamed if she'd wanted to. And that was all she wanted to do when the hands spun her into the stone wall._

_His fingers had curled around her upper arms. His body had pressed her firmly against cold stone._

_She had squirmed in an attempt to get free, but found she had no room to move with his knee firmly between her legs. She'd tried to scream for help, but he had crashed their mouths together. Her body had frozen when his tongue plundered her mouth she'd squeezed her eyes shut and prayed someone would round the corner._

_He had slid the handkerchief in her mouth when he'd pulled away to whisper harshly in her ear. "You belong to me."_

_The sound of approaching footsteps had sent him off, but not before tears had begun to flow down her cheeks. She slid down the wall and gagged on the bitter tasting cloth; that was how Lexa had found her. Thankfully she'd been alone._

"I could have sworn it was the same symbol," Elijah frowned.

"It was," Elena chewed her lip. "When we were children Kat always used to pick fights. She hated sharing anything… so did I for that matter," she whispered. "She changed the stitching on all of her handkerchiefs so she would know which ones were hers."

"You don't get along with your sister, do you?" Elijah slid his sword back into its scabbard.

"Not since we were kids," Elena shrugged. "I wanted to learn how to use a sword and she… didn't approve."

"How old were you?" Elijah stepped closer and looked down into her eyes.

"Nine," Elena smiled. She was happy to lose herself in her childhood memories; they were a great distraction from her impending situation. "My brother taught me."

"Willingly?" Elijah smiled. "I thought Bulgaria's laws were stricter than Norway's."

"They are," Elena chuckled, "but he was seven years old. Jeremy hadn't quite grasped the concept yet. He still thought he had to whatever his big sister said."

"So how exactly did that work?" Elijah tilted his head. "You obviously didn't learn with him."

"I didn't," Elena shook her head, "he would learn and then teach me later."

"Was he the one who gave you the sword?" Elijah lifted the blade from where she had set it against the tree.

"No," Elena closed her eyes and laughed. "That was my father. I was thirteen when he caught Jeremy teaching me. He didn't say anything, and for three days I was certain I was either going to be disowned or shipped off to a convent."

"What happened?" Elijah passed her back the blade.

"He came into my room… our room…" Elena ran her fingers over the blue stones set into the hilt. "He told me a woman should be able to defend herself, and as long as nobody knew I could keep training with my brother. He gave me this. He asked Kat if she would learn as well, but she refused. Said she wanted nothing to do with something so dangerous."

"That drove a wedge between you," Elijah nodded. He was surprised when Elena shook her head.

"She is still my sister," she shrugged. "We have grown apart, but she is still my sister. She kept my secrets and I kept hers… we're still doing that," she murmured. "We've just grown apart since coming here."

"Why is that?" Elijah's eyes flickered over her face. The smile she had worn after sparring had slipped from her face.

"I…" she tipped her head back to meet his eyes. The thought that she should stop talking crossed her mind, but he was so easy to talk to.

He was not what she had expected from foreign royalty. She found herself looking forward to her evenings when she could spend time with him. They didn't always train. A few evenings has been spent exploring the tunnels under the castle; she'd marked several of them with chalk.

In his presence she was comfortable, and over the past few weeks she had come to trust him. He had taught her how to defend herself. He had shown her the secret passages in and out of the castle; she hadn't traveled the corridors alone since the second incident… which she hadn't told him about.

Elena appreciated everything he had done for her; her fingers ghosted over the necklace between her breasts. She had worn it since she'd received it.

_"My lady," Adelaide slipped into Elena's chamber where Lexa was rubbing soothing circles into her shoulders. "Your highness," she dropped into a curtsy._

_Elena had glanced up from the fire. She saw the hesitation in Adelaide's eyes when they darted to Lexa. She sat up straight and swiped the tears from her cheeks._

_"Would you mind giving us a second?" Elena rasped. Her knees trembled when she stood up._

_"I'll be right outside," Lexa nodded._

_"Are you alright?" Adelaide waited until the door had closed before lifting the box from her apron._

_"I… saw another rat," Elena murmured when she saw the door partially open. She wasn't concerned with Lexa hearing; it was the other courtiers traipsing through the halls._

_"Oh," Adelaide nodded. She stepped closer to Elena. She would have asked if Elena wanted her to send for the prince, but she remembered that Elena was still denying their connection. "Do you need anything?"_

_"No," Elena shook her head, "the princess is helping me, Adelaide, thank you." Her yes fell to the slim box in Adelaide's hands. "What's that?"_

_"A gift," Adelaide whispered, "from the prince." She pressed the box into Elena's hands. "He asked that I deliver it discreetly."_

_"Oh," Elena frowned. She sniffled and eyed the box. What could he have possibly sent her? She lifted the lid and pulled out an ornate silver cross, the length of her hand, on a chain._

_"That's lovely," Adelaide admired the twisting design._

_Elena had nodded and lifted a small sheet of parchment. 'Something a little more discreet'._

_"Thank you Adelaide," Elena dropped into the chaise. She puzzled over the elegant script when Lexa rejoined her._

_"What's that?"_

_"A necklace," Elena whispered. She passed it to Lexa._

_"Are you sure about that?" Lexa turned to her when the bottom half of the cross came off in her hands._

"She refuses to listen to reason," Elena admitted, "and I resent her for getting us both sent here."

"Do really hate this country that much?"

"Can you blame me?" Elena looked away to the snow covered clearing. "It's cold and bleak."

"It's winter," Elijah lifted an eyebrow. "Norway is beautiful in the spring."

"Does spring ever come?" Elena countered. "Winter seems to be never ending."

"Spring should be here in the next few days," he nodded to the forest floor. "The snow is practically gone."

"I'll believe that when I see green," Elena crossed her arms. She winced when her fingers closed over her upper arms; they were still tender from where Damon had grabbed her.

"Are you alright?" Elijah reached for her arm.

Elena inhaled when his hand ghosted over the fading bruises. He did not miss the second wince.

Elijah frowned. Her wince was not the result of a pulled muscle. It was the same flinch she had made when he had spotted the finger prints on her neck.

"What happened?"

She pressed her lips together and blinked back the tears as the memory flooded her mind again. She opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Do not tell me it doesn't matter," Elijah gritted his teeth. He had immediately assumed it was her betrothed who had harmed her the night of the wedding, but Elena had refused to confirm or deny anything and he could do nothing without knowing the truth.

"I…" she sighed. Her head fell back against the tree. "It was a few weeks ago," she shook her head, "the bruises are already fading." She shrugged.

"What did he do?"

Elena took a deep breath. "He grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall." She left out the part where he'd forced his tongue into her mouth; he didn't need to know her first kiss had been forced on her.

"Like this?" Elijah gently took her upper arms and pressed her into the tree. "You should be able to get out of this easily."

Elena swallowed and eyed the foot of space still between them. "He was closer," she peeked up at him through her lashes. She shook her head when Elijah took a step towards her. "He used his body to pin me." She explained softly.

Elijah stepped forward again and pressed her body into the tree. His knee easily found a place between her thighs as his upper body perfectly molded to hers.

She was expecting a moment of panic, but it never came. Her hands came up to take hold of his elbows.

"That's a good start," his warm breath fanned over her chin.

Elena's eyes flickered to his mouth. Her tongue darted out to wet her lip. "What next?" She lifted her gaze to his eyes.

His thumbs subconsciously rubbed circles over her sleeves. "Use the tree," he nodded over her shoulder, "and your hips."

Elena shifted her hips experimentally. Her breath caught in her throat when she settled back against him. "How?"

"Plant one foot on the trunk."

Her thigh grazed the outside of his leg as she bent her knee.

"Push with your foot and hips," he instructed quietly. "Use your hands to try and push me down."

Elena swallowed before doing as she was told. The first time he didn't move and her center rubbed down over his thigh. The second time she tried he stumbled slightly, but her hips repeated the motion so her center ached. The third time she succeeded in pushing him to the ground. Unfortunately she forgot to let go of his elbows so she went down with him.

"That wasn't quite right was it?" Elena pushed herself up on her hands and looked down into his bright eyes.

"Not quite," he shook his head.

Elena gasped when her rolled over and pinned her to the ground in a similar position. Cold raced down her spine as the snow penetrated the thick clothes. Heat raced through her front wherever Elijah pressed her into the ground. The juxtaposition of hot and cold made her head swim.

"Do you remem…" Elijah trailed off when he met her fiery eyes. His gaze dropped to the soft petals of her lips when she bit them enticingly. The need to feel her mouth burned through him.

Elena inhaled when he leaned closer and paused a hairsbreadth from her face. Her hands landed on his chest, but made no move to push him away.

"Elena?"

She shivered when her name rolled off his tongue. Her eyes drifted shut when one of his hands lifted to cup her cheek. She knew she should push him away. He had touched her repeatedly over the last few weeks in the interest of teaching her, but this touch was different. This was not a teaching moment. This was a caress.

She could feel the question in the soft strokes of his thumb over her cheekbone. She knew what he wanted. She also knew that he would pull back if she told him to, but she didn't want that.

Elena tilted her head so her nose brushed gently across his. Their breath mingled in the cold air.

Elijah waited to see if she would push him back. He shifted his body to give her the room she would need to move it that was what she wanted. When she didn't use the space to move he lifted his hooded eyes to hers.

"Elijah," one of her hands slid around his back. Her free hand came up to graze the stubble on his cheek.

Warmth spread down her back when his lips glided over hers. She returned the gentle brush with one of her own and carded her fingers through his hair. The warmth turned into a flame when his tongue swept across the seam of her lips. She hesitated briefly before opening her mouth to welcome the soft exploration of her mouth.

The softest of sounds echoed off the surrounding trees. It took Elena a moment to realize they were coming from her in time with her hips movement against his leg. Her nails scraped his scalp.

Elijah pulled back with a soft groan and stared into her eyes. A flush had risen in her cheeks. His eyes grew round when she flipped him over and straddled his thighs.

"How was that?" She sat back and felt his hands settle on her waist.

"That depends," Elijah smirked and rolled her back, "we're you planning on pinning me down, or making a grand escape? Either way it seems to have failed."

Elena drew her swollen lip between her teeth. She felt her abdomen quiver when he bent to brush his lips over her cheek. He sucked on her neck before nipping the area and soothing it with his tongue. Elena didn't realize her hips were moving until he stilled them with his hands.

"What…" she grasped the back of his neck and blinked to clear the mist in her eyes. She came back to herself a few seconds later and pushed him back so she could sit up. "We… we can't…"

Elijah caught her hand before she could cover her mouth and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Why?"

"I'm engaged," her lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm getting married in four days," the blood drained from her face.

"Is that what you want?" Elijah lifted her chin so she had to meet his eyes.

She swallowed and leaned against his hand. Her eyes squeezed shut as she sighed. "It doesn't matter what I want. I don't have a choice."

She didn't want to marry him, but the only way to get out of it was to ruin Kat. She was not a fool she knew the circumstances that had led Damon to possess Kat's handkerchief; she had a good idea she knew what the taste had been as well.

"I find it hard to believe that you would let anyone tell you what to do," Elijah said. "You're a singularly independent, stubborn, determined woman."

"No I'm not," she shook her head vehemently.

"You're going to argue with me about being stubborn?" His lips quirked up in a smirk. "Forgive me, Elena, but does that not prove my point?"

"Elijah," she sighed. "I don't have a choice and you know it. Woman don't have a say in this world, or have you forgotten that fact?"

"I have not forgotten," he frowned. "Can you tell that marrying that man is what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Elena cried.

"Elena?"

She sighed before crossing her arms. "No," she shook her head. "No, alright? I don't want to marry him. No woman wants an arranged marriage. I used to think I'd marry for love… of course that was before I understood how marriage works among the nobility. If love comes at all it comes later. The most I could hope for was affection."

"You said could," Elijah raised his brows. "You don't hold out hope anymore?"

"No," her lips pressed into a line, "I'm a forgiving person, but I won't forgive the things he's done."

"It was him then?" Elijah's eyes dropped to her throat.

Elena realized her admission. "It doesn't matter," she insisted.

"It does," Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"Has anyone ever told you you're stubborn?" Elena glared. "He owns me Elijah. He can do whatever he wants to me and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"You're not married yet, Elena."

"As good as," she scoffed. "Physical abuse is not prohibited."

"It should be," Elijah growled. "Any man who would force a woman is a coward."

"Well it's not," Elena climbed to her feet. She drew her cloak closed to ward off the night air that had started over her when she was away from his body. "Unless he calls it off himself the only things that would stop this wedding are rape, adultery, or incest. None of that can be proven," she cast her eyes aside and dragged her boot through the snow.

"You're lying," Elijah stood and approached her. "It's not in your nature to be deceitful Elena. What do you know?"

"Nothing," she denied. She couldn't meet his eyes as she lied.

"It's not nothing," Elijah tipped her chin up. "You know something…. Something that would give you a way out of this marriage."

"Everything has a price," Elena focused on his chest. "This is one I'm not willing to pay."

"You'll marry a man you despise because you won't pay the price," Elijah shook his head. "What could possibly be so high? You wouldn't protect him if it were rape, or incest… that leads me to believe its adultery. Who are you protecting Elena? I know it's not him."

Elena swiped a tear from her cheek with her handkerchief and looked down.

"The handkerchief wasn't yours," realization dawned in his eyes. "It was your sister's."

Elena crumpled the lace in her hand and caught his sleeve. "Don't," she pleaded.

"Elena…"

"She's my sister," Elena took a shaky breath. "She'd be ruined."

"But yo…"

"Please, Elijah," Elena squeezed his hand, "please don't tell anyone. I'm going through with it because I can't ruin her…"

Elijah pulled her flush against him and settled his hand on her lower back. "I don't like this Elena. I don't want him laying a finger on you."

"You can't stop him," Elena carefully stepped back.

"Technically I could," Elijah's hand grazed over the blade around her waist.

"Status would not protect you from the consequences," Elena shook her head. "Please just let it go."

"I can't do that," he shook his head. His blood boiled when he thought of Damon touching her again; holding her down.

"You can." Elena turned and started across the clearing.

"No, I can't," Elijah followed after her.

"Why not?" Elena threw her hands up.

"Because," he caught one of her hands and spun her back into his chest, "I love you."

Elena gasped when his mouth moved over hers. Her toes curled in her boots as she returned the kiss. Her hand settled on his chest when he pulled back.

Tears welled in her eyes. Her voice was little more than a whisper; a soft croak. She wanted her next words to be a lie, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were true.

"It doesn't matter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO

Loyalty.

Loyalty was the foundation of her personality.

For as long as she could remember she had supported her sister and her sister had supported her. That was how it had always been. That was how it would always be. Wouldn't it?

* * *

Elena slapped weakly at the hands shaking her arms. She buried her face in the pillow and mumbled incoherently.

"Come on, 'Lena," Kat crossed her arms. She tilted her head and examined the rat's nest that was her sister's hair; it looked like someone had been running their hands through it. "Elena," she perched on the side of the bed and smoothed out the knots with a brush, "it's time to get up."

Elena shook her head. She sighed into the pillow as Kat continued to brush her hair. She had felt her heart shatter when she'd walked away; the hurt in his eyes was a stab to her gut. She hadn't wanted to harm him and she knew deep down that he knew that too, but she had spoken the truth: it didn't matter. The fact that he loved her would not change things. The fact that she loved him only made things more tragic.

She wanted to shove Kat's hands away. She wanted to hate her. She wanted to never speak to her sister again, but she couldn't do it. It didn't matter how distant they had grown; they were sisters.

She wished vehemently that it had been someone else; anyone else. Maybe then she could have told the queen; she could have been free… at least from the marriage to Damon.

Elena stifled a sob. She knew she couldn't ruin someone else.

Silent tears flowed from her eyes. The pillow grew damp beneath her.

"What's wrong?" Kat sat the brush aside.

"Why?"

Kat's eyes grew round at the question. "Why do I want to know what's wrong?" She pushed Elena's hair over her shoulder so she could see her sister's blotchy cheek. "You're my sister and you spent the night crying. You haven't done that since we arrived."

"That's not true," Elena rasped.

"It is," Kat insisted. She combed her fingers through Elena's long locks. "You've grown increasingly happy the past month; last night was the first you've cried." She would have reached out if she had not been afraid Elena would pull away from her.

"Why did it have to be you?" Elena's fingers tightened around the scrap of lace she had held all night.

"Why did what have to be me?" Kat shifted when Elena sat up and pressed a slip of cloth to her chest. She caught the lace before it could fall; it was unnaturally stiff in her hand. "Where did you get this?" Kat traced the red vines.

"From my  _betrothed_ ," the word left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Elena," Kat dropped the lace into her lap. She reached for her sister and frowned when she backed away. "I…"

"Don't," Elena shook her head. She didn't want to hear the apologies; she wanted to stay angry. "Just go… please…"

Kat tried to catch her sister's eyes before sighing and climbing to her feet. She paused at the door. "I thought you hated him," she stood in the threshold.

"I do," Elena caught her eye.

* * *

Kol carefully lifted her arm from his stomach. He righted the blankets over her sleeping form and kissed her brow before dressing and slipping from the room. He saw her roll over and curl into a small ball when he opened the door.

His path towards the kitchens was quick. He had every intention of returning before she woke up with breakfast. He paused outside of the kitchen when he heard a couple of servants gossiping; normally he was not one for such talk, but the mention of his own name made him stop.

_"All I can say is I hope the next wedding's not so hasty. We had to throw the last one together in a matter of weeks."_

_"Why so fast?"_

_"I haven't the faintest idea. The last time a wedding was planned that quickly there were certain 'time constraints'… if you know what I mean."_

Hushed giggles made their way around the corner.

He rolled his eyes. Didn't the servants have anything better to talk about? They all knew that wasn't the case. The knowledge that the wedding had been rushed was news to him. He had known the engagement was moved up but he hadn't known the full extent of it.

_"Maybe there was another reason."_

_"Or not… it is possible to alter such things."_

* * *

"Mother," Kol pushed open the door of the queen's study.

"Good morning, Kol," Esther looked up from the leather bound book. "You're awake early today. The sun has only just risen; I didn't think we'd get you out of your chambers today."

"I went to the kitchens," Kol paced across the room. He braced his hands on the edge of his mother's desk.

"Oh?" Esther tilted her head.

"Yes," Kol's eyes narrowed, "and I heard the most interesting bit of gossip."

"You shouldn't put stock in rumors, Kol," Esther tapped the book. "I thought you knew better than that."

"I do," Kol gripped the table, "but I thought I'd ask you to dispute this one. The servants mentioned that the wedding was moved up… that it was thrown together in a matter of weeks. That you fully intended to have us wed the second she arrived here."

"Is there a question in there Kol?" Esther sighed.

"Why?" He stepped back from the desk. "Why were we married so quickly?"

"It was time," Esther closed the book. She stood and placed it back on a low shelf.

"Time?" Kol crossed his arms. "Time for what mother? Caroline and Sage were in the castle for weeks before their weddings. Finn and Nik were both older too. Why was it time for me?"

Kol felt a muscle tick in his jaw when she didn't answer. Realization filled him when she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"This had nothing to do with me, did it?" He didn't need an answer. The shift in her face was enough.

"Kol," Esther called after his retreating back. "Kol!"

* * *

Lexa's eyes fluttered open. Her arms stretched out reflexively reaching for him. She sat up slowly when she realized he wasn't there. The sheets were cold beneath her fingers.

The blankets slipped. She shivered when her upper body was exposed to the room.

Gritting her teeth she swung her legs from the high bed and stood. For a brief moment she felt like a newborn colt. Her knees knocked together under her weight; her thighs trembled. Her stomach shook when she bent at the waist and scooped up her shift.

The material had barely settled over her body when her stomach heaved. She had just enough time to reach for the basin before she lost the remnants of the previous night's dinner. Lexa heaved until there was nothing left to come up.

She straightened up and ran a shaking hand over her mouth.

A low moan escaped her mouth. She sat back down and dipped a cloth into the pitcher of water. The cold water soothed her senses. She had to force herself to stand when she saw the pale residue on the cloth. Her fingers traced the exposed scar on her cheek.

She had just finished blending the paste into her skin when the door was thrown open. The sound made her jump and sent the small dish she had been using to the floor where it shattered into several smaller pieces.

"You startled me," she gasped. She twisted on her stool when he didn't respond. "Kol?"

"Do you know why we were married so quickly?"

Lexa's eyes grew round at his tone. She had never heard him speak like that. She swallowed when she stood and took in the harsh set of his jaw.

"Do you?" His voice rose in volume.

Lexa flinched back when he advanced and bumped into the vanity. "O-of c-c-course not," her trembling fingers tied the strings of her shift.

Kol misinterpreted her trembling hands as an admission of some sort. "Don't lie to me," he tipped up her chin.

"I'm not," Lexa pressed her lips together. She could still taste the bile in her mouth. "I was expecting to be here at least a month before getting married."

"The wedding was pieced together in a matter of weeks," Kol's eyes flashed. "It was heavily implied that this was for your benefit."

Lexa felt her stomach quiver for an entirely different reason. Her heart pounded with anger. She had not missed the implication in his voice. Energy coursed through her body.

Clouds rolled over the sun as she pushed him back. "What are you trying to ask me Kol?" Her hands flexed at her sides.

"The servants suggested an impending time constraint," his eyes narrowed. He gestured wildly towards the bed. "That such things can be faked."

A fierce wind buffeted the window pane.

Kol blinked at the sting. His hand cradled his cheek where a red print had been left behind.

Thunder rumbled overhead as she threw open the door and stormed down the corridor.

Kol picked up the broken glass as the lightning flashed. The bright light illuminated the pale paste. When he slapped the glass down on the vanity it was whole again.

* * *

"Henrik you need to be more careful," Elijah caught Adelaide's arm.

"I'm careful," Henrik insisted. He had been running through the corridor when he'd collided with Adelaide. A basket full of linens had tumbled to the floor.

"You're going to hurt someone barreling around like that," Elijah glared. He pointed to the fabric scattered around his feet. "Clean this mess up and apologize."

"That's alright," Adelaide was already kneeling on the ground.

"No, it's not," Elijah helped her back to her feet. He gave his brother a pointed look.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He sighed before dropping and gathering the material back into the basket.

Elijah caught sight of a 'P' encased in a shield. It was quickly concealed in the darkness when the sun was swallowed behind dark clouds.

"That's odd," Elijah murmured. He approached the window as the thunder sounded.

"There was no sign of a storm today," Henrik passed the basket back to Adelaide. He examined the sky with his brother. "Was there?"

"No," Elijah shook his head.

"The weather has been known to change on a whim," Adelaide whispered beneath her breath. A tiny shriek escaped her mouth when the lightning flashed.

"Is that a new fashion trend?" Henrik nodded behind them.

"Is what a n…" Elijah's eyes widened when he saw where his younger brother's gaze had gone.

Alexandria's shift had slid off of one shoulder. A bright flush stained her exposed clavicle and the tops of her breasts.

Elijah tore off his jacket before she could storm passed them. He saw fire flash in her green eyes when he stepped in her path; his limbs seemed to freeze. Before he got a chance to drape the fabric over her shoulders she had shouldered her way around him and disappeared around the corner.

"No, Henrik," Elijah shook his head. He rolled his shoulders as the lightning flashed again.

* * *

Lexa felt some of her anger begin to dissipate when she stormed past the guards and pushed open the door to the bedchamber.

Elena lifted her head and propped her chin on her knees. Her moist eyes flickered from Lexa to the raging storm outside her window.

Lexa took a deep breath when the heavy door drifted shut. She crossed the room and fell onto the bed beside Elena.

Heavy rain beat down on the window when the tears started to streak down her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena whispered. She laid down and blinked slowly.

"Do you?" Lexa's voice trembled. Her gaze flickered Elena's swollen, red rimmed, eyes.

"I shouldn't…" Elena drew in a halting breath. "It won't make a difference."

"It might help to talk," Lexa reached for her hand. "It helped me…"

"Then why don't you go first?" Elena huffed. There was no humor in the short laugh.

"Because," she whispered, "I'm still fuming. And if I talk about it now… I'm… I'm likely to start a small fire somewhere. It gets harder when I'm emotional."

Elena nodded. She had suspected the storm was less than natural. "Me first, then?" She turned her head to stare at the ceiling. "Do you remember when you found me…"

"Yes," Lexa nodded. She didn't need to be reminded of the incident in question it was forever sealed in her mind.

* * *

_She rounded the corner and narrowed her eyes when she heard footsteps hastening in the opposite direction._

_"Elena," her eyes grew wide. She sprinted the short distance and dropped to the ground in time to see her pull out the white handkerchief that she had been gagging on._

* * *

"I never told you who did it," Elena drew her lip between her teeth. She could feel his hands on her arms: harsh and demanding. She closed her eyes as she launched into the full explanation. She told Lexa about what Damon had done on her wedding night; she told her about the next morning.

"You can't marry him," Lexa propped herself on her elbow. She closed her eyes and exhaled when the sudden movement made her stomach heave.

"I don't have another choice," Elena shook her head. "You and I both know we don't have a say in such things."

"But you have a way out," Lexa reminded her of the handkerchief.

"I can't do that," Elena drew her knees into her chest.

"Why not?" Lexa raked her hand back through her hair. Her insides shook as she shifted to sit. "After everything I've seen it's not like she deserves your loyalty."

"Regardless she has it," Elena tucked her hair behind her ear. "She's my sister, Lexa. I can't ruin her. Could you ruin your sister?"

Lexa crossed her arms over her stomach and focused on her knees. "I don't have any sisters." The rain slowed outside.

"Could you ruin me?" Elena shifted to look at her.

Lexa didn't have to think about it. She shook her head vehemently. "Of course not. You're my best friend… you're my only friend."

"It's kind of like that," Elena smiled softly.

"Oh," Lexa nodded. Her eyes flickered over Elena's face. "There's more to it isn't there? You haven't said a word against your impending marriage until now… what's going on?"

"I guess it's just… catching up to me," Elena shrugged.

"You know I always hate when people lie to me," Lexa smirked and tilted her head. "Who's the man?"

"What?" Elena's eyes grew wide as she spun to face her.

"The man," Lexa enunciated. "The man you've been spending time with. The one you are in love with. Don't think I haven't seen it in your face."

"Lexa, I…"

Lexa arched a brow. She smirked even as the blood drained from her face.

"Are you feeling well?" Elena focused on her cheeks. "You look a little peaky."

"Do not try to change the subject," Lexa exhaled. "I'm just fine. My stomach just a little upset. We're focused on you right now."

"It doesn't matter," Elena shook her head.

"It does," Lexa sat forward and took her hands. "It matters to you, and since it matters to you it matters to me."

Elena chewed her lip before nodding. She had been right earlier; it wouldn't make a difference. Lexa had also been right; talking about it seemed to lift a weight from her shoulders.

"I'm in love," Elena met her bright green eyes, "and he loves me. And I can't do anything about it…" She felt the tears well in her eyes. "I think I hurt him Lexa. He told me he loved me and I said it didn't matter, but it does… it meant everything to me to hear that."

"What you meant was that it didn't make a difference," Lexa pulled Elena into a hug. "Does he know about your engagement?"

"Yes," Elena sniffled.

"Then I'm sure he understood." She rubbed circles into Elena's shoulder.

Elena let Lexa comfort her for a minute. She jumped when a fist pounded on her chamber door.

"Lexa," Kol's voice reached them through the wood. "I know you're in there."

"I don't want to talk to him," Lexa whispered.

Elena's eyes darted from Lexa's wide eyes to the chamber door and back. She nodded once before climbing to her feet and pulling Lexa towards the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lexa hissed. She could hear Kol's insistent pounding on the door.

"You can explain later," Elena murmured. Her fingers found the locking mechanism and pulled the hidden door open. "Wait here. I'll take care of it."

Lexa peered into the dark tunnel. She was going to ask how Elena knew about the door and where the path led, but she heard the door being pushed open. She stepped inside quickly and held her breath when she was plunged into darkness; the voices on the other side were muffled by the heavy wood.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest when he burst inside.

"Where is she?" Kol peered around the room. He tore back the curtains by the window.

"Lexa's not here." Elena's hair fell over her shoulder when she shook her head.

"She is," Kol's eyes flashed desperately. Outside the storm picked up again.

Elena glared when he started searching her room. "There is nobody in here but me. Surely you can see that." She sniffed.

"Kol, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Elena swiped at the remnants of her tears. She shivered suddenly feeling very exposed in her long shift.

"I am looking for my wife," Kol glared.

"That does not give you the right to burst into a lady's chambers uninvited," Elijah snapped. He frowned when he saw the wet tracks on Elena's cheeks below her red rimmed eyes.

"I know she's in here," a vein throbbed in his neck in time with the lightning flash.

"It appears that Lady Elena is the only one in this room," Elijah approached his younger brother.

"Henrik swore she came in here," Kol paced the length of the chamber.

"Henrik swears there is a ghost in the great hall call Mildred," Elijah rolled his eyes. "I saw her as well; she headed further down the hall."

Kol's eyes made one last sweep of the room before nodding.

"My sincerest apologies Lady Elena," he dipped his head before storming into the hall.

Elijah waited until he could no longer hear Kol before addressing her. "Are you alright Elena? Did he do something again?" He reached for her arm.

"I'm fine," Elena swiped at her cheeks. "I haven't been within twenty feet of him in over a week."

Elijah lifted her chin with his knuckle and met her sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

Elena felt her lower lip tremble. No amount of effort on her part would have stopped it. She blinked back a fresh wave of tears while wondering how she had any tears left to shed.

"I…" she shook. She felt the cool silver of her necklace press between her breasts when he wrapped his arms around shoulders.

She should have been ashamed of the way she clung to him. She should have pushed him away. She should have done a lot of things, but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her.

His heart beat was calming beneath her ear. His hand was soothing in her hair.

Elena wrapped her arms around his back. She stood there for several minutes before a bloodcurdling scream echoed over the stone walls. It was followed by a fierce pounding on the walls.

Elijah's head spun from the corridor to the wall behind Elena.

"Elena?" He watched her step from his arms when a small scream penetrated the wall.

"She didn't want to talk to him," she whispered while pushing the lock.

Elijah sighed when he spotted Lexa stepping back through the wall. "You're going to have to explain that," she gasped.

"Why were you screaming?" Elijah spoke up. The noise in the corridor had quieted for the time being.

Lexa's eyes widened when she saw him. Her gaze darted from Elena to Elijah and the wet stain on his chest.

"Alexandria?"

"I thought I heard someone," she swallowed. "It was really dark, and I heard footsteps."

"Probably a servant," Elijah said. He watched Elena push the door shut again.

"Whatever it was," Lexa shivered, "it was terrifying. I was certain I was going to die."

Elijah was going to assure her that the notion was ridiculous. That she was perfectly safe in the tunnels as only two people actually knew the paths, and both were in front of her. Before he could open his mouth however a loud wail reached his ears; it was a wail he had heard before.

It was the same sound his mother had made when Freya died years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TVD or TO.

Grief.

Grief descended over the castle just as the heavy blanket of winter rose.

Relief.

Relief settled over her shoulders. The death of the youngest prince had shaken everyone to their very core; he had been so vibrant and full of life. She mourned his passing, but for her there was a ray of hope. In the aftermath of young Henrik's assassination all celebrations were put on hold. Her heart ached for him even as it rejoiced for her; she had been granted a temporary reprieve.

Guilt.

Guilt was palpable. What did it say about her that she was relieved? What kind of person did that make her?

* * *

It had been four weeks since Henrik's death. Only one had been spent in mourning. The boy's death had not been an accident.

Elena had balked when she had stumbled upon the scene. The blood had drained from her face as the bottom of her shift was forever stained crimson. She had taken everything in slowly: an arm bent at an unnatural angle, wide unseeing eyes, mouth frozen forever in the beginning strains of a scream.

The queen's wails had echoed from the stone as Lexa had fainted. It was the knife that had truly decided the next course of action; the cloth pinned to his chest was a clear message.

Elena doubted Henrik had been the intended target. Why would the neighboring kingdom murder the youngest prince? It was more likely that the boy had been in the wrong place at the wrong time; that he had simply been the first royal the assassin had found. Either way it was an act of war.

Her wedding had been postponed until further notice as the nobles had taken off for a battlefield. Most wars were fought by soldiers, but the family was not taking the death of one of their own; every royal had left. Esther, Rebekah, Sage, Caroline and Lexa remained behind.

Elena pulled up clumps of grass between her fingers. Her other arm was wrapped around her knees. She ran her hand over the soft greenery and pictured the snow; never before would she have thought herself capable of missing it.

Falling back to lie against the grass she closed her eyes. Here, in the spot he had first kissed her, she could almost feel his weight on top of her again. Her finger traced the knotted edges of the necklace while water made tracks into her hairline. Whenever she thought of him in the line of danger it brought tears to her eyes. She had felt her heart clench when it had been suggested the assassin would have taken any royal; he had been so close… it could have been him.

Nobody knew how the killer had gotten away. Although Elena did suspect; she thought he had as well because the moment he had been able to breakaway he had entered the tunnels, but whoever had done it was long gone. She had chased after him and held him when the tears finally came.

Elena had wanted to hold him again. She had wanted to kiss him before he left; perhaps not in the way Caroline had kissed her husband. While she knew her own kiss would have been passionate it would not have been on the same level; Elijah was not the type to openly display his affections.

Even a peck on the cheek would have been more passionate than Lexa's goodbye; it had been very clear that she was still angry over what had happened the week before. After she had finally told her what had happened, a few hours after they had left, Elena understood her ire.

* * *

_"He what?" Elena swiped away her own tears. There was no point hiding her affection for Elijah around Lexa. She could cry openly in front of her friend without her thinking the tears were for her betrothed; Lexa had figured it out when she'd stepped back into the room._

_Lexa paced in front of the hearth and gestured wildly. "He accused me of pre-marital adultery," she hissed._

_"He actually said that?" Elena's eyes grew round._

_"Well," Lexa simmered with fury, "not in so many words, but he heavily implied it." She told Elena about what he had heard from the servants about the speed of their nuptials. "He said they had suggested a 'time constraint'."_

_"He implied you were with child?" Elena stood from the chaise and caught her arms. "What did you do?"_

_"I must have been radiating energy," Lexa murmured. It was easier to focus on the little details._

_"What makes you say that?" Elena rocked forwards._

_"When Kol came in he startled me," Lexa bit her lip, "and I dropped the dish I had been using to…" she waved to her cheek, "… it broke, but when I went back in later it was fixed… almost as if it had never been broken."_

_"You fixed it without thinking about it?"_

_"I've never done that before," she slouched, "but I guess I must have."_

_Lexa closed her eyes and swallowed the sick feeling in her stomach. "I slapped him," she murmured, "and stormed out."_

_"Literally," Elena smiled when Lexa covered her giggle with her hand._

_"I shouldn't laugh," she shook her head, "and you shouldn't joke." Her blood ran cold._

_"I'm sorry," Elena took Lexa's hand and pulled her down onto the chaise. "You know I'd never say anything in front of anyone else?"_

_"I know," she nodded. "Elena, can I tell you something?"_

_"Of course," her finger traced the silver chain around her neck._

_Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I…" she exhaled slowly, "… I am with child… a few weeks along; if I had to guess I'd say it was the wedding night."_

_"Does he know?" Elena's eyes flickered to the green silk covering Lexa's stomach._

_"No," she stiffened. "I was scared to tell him. I didn't think he'd believe me…" Lexa swallowed the bile rising in her throat._

_"You thought you'd be confirming his accusation," Elena wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "The wedding was moved up because of what happened in Italy, wasn't it?"_

_She nodded against Elena's shoulder. "I think so."_

_"Maybe it's not my place..." Elena hesitated._

_"What is it?" Lexa sniffled. Her hand pressed her stomach gently to quail the rising storm._

_"Have you considered telling him the truth?" Elena felt her stiffen against her shoulder. "Not about that… unless you want to, but about the attempt on your life; that is what it boiled down to."_

_"I can't," she shook her head. "I can't tell him that. And I couldn't tell him this," she flattened her palm over her abdomen, "but I have to tell him this…"_

_A weight settled on her heart as her throat tightened. "What if he doesn't come back? I need him to come back… I love him… I should have kissed him goodbye. The last thing we did was fight, Elena."_

* * *

Elena sniffled and sat up. She had assured Lexa her husband would return in one piece with a beating heart, but they had both known the truth. Neither of them was capable of predicting the future.

Slowly, reluctantly, she climbed to her feet. She would have gladly spent the entire night underneath the stars; Kat wouldn't come looking for her they were not even sleeping in the same room anymore. Lexa, however, had been having trouble sleeping alone. Elena woke most mornings to find her friend sleeping beside her after taking the path to her chamber through the tunnels.

Before she even had a chance to start back towards the castle she heard a twig snap to her right. Her skirt spun around her ankles when she whirled. Elena sagged with relief when she saw that it was Adelaide.

"My lady," Adelaide held a hand over her pounding heart and gasped. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out across her brow. "He's back."

"Elijah," the relief was palpable. It was quickly displaced with fear; it paralyzed her. Why would Adelaide run for her in the dead of night? Why was he the only one back? Was he hurt? How badly would he need to have been injured to have been sent back from the field of battle?

"Not the prince, mi'lady," Adelaide straightened. "Lord Damon. He's looking for you. I had the guards bar him from entering your chamber until you could be made presentable."

Elena felt her mouth turn dry. What did he want? Why was he outside her chamber at midnight? Were they to finally be wed? The sudden desire to race for the stables and ride off into the night overcame her.

She swallowed the urge.

She had nowhere to go.

* * *

Elena shifted from one foot to the other while Adelaide brushed the grass from her hair and back. She nodded gratefully and opened the door into her chamber; luckily she had worn her dress to the clearing so there was no need to change.

"Do I look presentable?" Elena rolled her shoulders. She clasped her hands in front of her body when Adelaide nodded. "Where's Lexa?"

"Still in her chamber," Adelaide looked Elena over once more before making her way to the door. "Shall I let him in?"

Elena checked the crucifix around her neck before nodding. He'd probably break down the door soon anyway.

"Mi'lord," Adelaide curtseyed when he entered.

"Leave us," Damon waved his hand.

"That would be highly improper," Elena lifted her chin. She gave Adelaide a disbelieving look; surely she'd heard him wrong. They couldn't be alone together.

Damon's eyes raked over her body; they lingered on a dark stain near her hem. "What kept you so long?" He advanced on her.

Elena stepped behind the chaise. "I was sleeping," she lied, "Adelaide had to rouse me; I was less than presentable and in no condition to meet my betrothed." Her fingers closed around the bottom of the necklace.

"Well then," Damon smirked, "it's a good thing I am no longer your betrothed."

"What?" Shocked Elena could do nothing but blink.

"I have cancelled our engagement," Damon pulled some papers from his belt. "I thought you might like to watch the contracts burn." He cast a disdainful look at Adelaide and gave her the parchment.

Elena saw the nuptial agreement in his hands. Her name was spelled out beside his as clear as day. Her eyes grew wide when he threw them into the fire.

"Why?" She watched the edges of the parchment curl.  _Am I really free?_

"That's not your concern," he glared at Adelaide.

Elena was too caught up watching the papers burn that she didn't catch the animosity he was aiming towards Adelaide. Engagements were not canceled without reason.

* * *

She jumped when the door opened to admit her sister.

"Have you heard?" Kat sealed the door and crossed the chamber to sit at the vanity.

"He told me himself," she slouched back against the chaise; her fingers absentmindedly toyed with the red material.

"Who told you?" Kat tilted her head and leaned forward. "The messenger came to tell you specifically?"

Elena's fingers stilled. "What are you talking about?"

"The king is dead," Kat's foot jiggled, "he was killed in battle. What are you talking about?"

"My marriage," Elena sat up. "The king is dead?" She paled; he had lost his brother and father in the span of a month.

Kat nodded. "What's going on with your marriage?" She crossed her hands over her stomach.

"He called it off," Elena breathed. "He wouldn't tell me why."

Kat chewed her lip. "I might know," her eyes traced the line of her sister's belt. "Before they left I told him."

"Told him what?" Elena felt a sense of foreboding in her chest.

"That…" Kat flattened her hand over her stomach.

"No?" Elena's eyes dropped to her sister's trembling fingers. She could make out the smallest shift under her dress; a tiny protrusion between Kat's hip bones.

* * *

Elena paced outside the door to the library with her sister. They had stopped to offer condolences to the queen and the remnants of the royal family before making their way to the hall of books.

She couldn't believe that after everything she was still protecting her sister's reputation. There was very little time left before Kat would begin to show; if they were not wed by that time her sister would be ruined: a fallen woman.

"Elena," Kat caught her hand when she reached for the door. "Before we go in there…"

Elena squeezed Kat's hand when her eyes shimmered.

"I…" she blinked back her tears, "… I'm sorry. I thought you hated him, and while that's not an excuse, I'm sorry. I would not have done it if I thought you cared for him."

Elena cursed herself when she felt herself starting to forgive her. "Why did you do it, Kat?" Her voice dropped to a whisper when mourners walked passed them.

"He…" Kat tucked her hair behind her ear. "He told me… he loved me. That he wanted to marry me."

"Kat," Elena sighed, "we were three days from getting married, and he hadn't called it off." The more she heard the more she doubted he had left her for her sister.

"You don't think he'll do it?"

"I think we need to find out," Elena pushed open the door.

* * *

Lexa braced her hands on either side of the open window and breathed in the night. The cool air cleared her head and soothed her stomach. Behind her she could hear her mother and sisters-in-law crying.

Sage had been the first to slip away from the group; she was seven months pregnant with her first child. The baby had started kicking and she had to get up and move.

Lexa had left next. None of them knew about her own condition yet and she had feared they would find out if she stayed in the room any longer. She had been certain she was going to vomit until she reached the window.

She rested her head against the cold stone and breathed deep. Each lungful of air eased her morning sickness until she was able to stand without fear of falling. Drawing her dressing gown closed over her shift she peeked through her lashes at the window sill.

Lexa tilted her head when she saw the marks a few inches from her shoulders. A dark red stained the stone at the edge long, thin white marks: scratches. The sob caught in her throat as she braced her hands and slowly rocked forward.

The scream tore through the night when she saw her. The bright red hair was impossible to miss on the stone walkway.

A hand clamped over her mouth.

* * *

Elena and Kat looked this way and that upon entering the library. The low murmur of voices drew them towards the center of the room and the crackling fire.

Elena pulled Kat to crouch behind a bookshelf when she heard his father.

"You must have ridden without break to beat them here," Lord Salvatore sipped his drink. His eyes were locked on the fire.

"I snuck away in the dead of night," Damon chuckled. "I had to ensure the engagement was nullified before we could continue."

Elena covered Kat's mouth before she could announce their presence. Something about his laugh had set her hair on end; it was almost sinister.

"This has to be done right, Damon. There can be no mistakes."

"I know," his fingers drummed over the back of a couch. "The princes will be traveling back with the king's body for burial.  _Accidents_  happen along the road all the time."

Elena's eyes grew wide at his words.

"Every heir Damon."

"Yes, father," he nodded. "I've already taken care of one, and made arrangements for the others. Soon only the princess and the queen will be left. A swift marriage to the most powerful noble in the land will ensure her kingdom's survival."

"Princess Caroline and Alexandria?"

"There is no need for them to come to harm," Damon swallowed a mouthful of wine. "So long as they remain childless they are no threat; they have no claim over Norway."

"Lady Elena and her sister?"

"One is very soon to be ruined," Damon snickered. "Perhaps I'll ruin the other later tonight. I'd have done it when I told her of our engagement, but there was a servant in the room."

"Later, then," Lord Salvatore grinned.

Elena pulled Kat back into the shadows. They huddled there until Damon left with his father. Only when the door closed on both men did Elena lift her hand from Kat's mouth. She heard the sob before she saw her sister's face.

Kat took a shuddering breath before spinning on her knees to face Elena. "You have to get out of here."

* * *

Elena raced around her chamber throwing anything she might need into a leather bag. She stripped down to her corset before pulling on a long shirt and trousers. She added boots, her gold belt and her sword before slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"What about you?"

"Not much more he can do to me," Kat shuddered. "Where will you go?"

Elena hesitated. She knew where she wanted to go, but she didn't know where that was. "I'm going to try and warn them; with any luck I'll get ahead of whatever 'arrangements' he has made."

Kat jumped to her feet and caught Elena's arm. "Are you insane? Why would you put yourself in harm's way?"

Elena closed her eyes and sighed. "You had your affair, Kat," she met her twin's anxious gaze, "and I had mine."

"You've already been ruined?"

"No," Elena shook her head vehemently. "Mine was strictly emotional. The fact is I love him and I have to warn him."

"Warn him…" Kat's brows arched. "I'm assuming he is unattached. That leaves only one…"

"Yeah," Elena nodded. "You need to try and warn Sage…." Elena stopped halfway to the door:  _Lexa!_

A harsh pounding sounded on the heavy wood.

"Now what?" Kat breathed. "You can't go out that way."

"I was never going to," Elena cursed. She spun on her heel and walked across the room to the wall behind the bed. She heard Kat's sharp intake of breath when she opened the hidden door and picked up a candle. "Are you coming?"

Kat eyed the dark passage before shaking her head. "No," she walked her sister backwards into the tunnel. "Someday you'll have to explain about this," she nodded to the door, "but for now run. I'll try to distract him as best as I can."

* * *

Elena paused at a branching path. There was no hesitation in her movement when she lowered her bag and sword; she hid them in the shadows before taking the tunnel towards the great hall.

* * *

The candle sputtered on the stone floor. She listened carefully before pushing the panel and peering down both sides of the corridor.

She couldn't believe her luck. A petite blond stood in front of an open window a mere ten feet away.

Elena darted forward when she heard the scream. She knew she was too late when feet pounded over the floor.

Wrapping her arm around Lexa she dragged her quickly back into the tunnel and pressed her into the stone wall.

"Be quiet," she hissed. She managed to kick the panel closed while fighting with the struggling blond. "Lexa," she tried again, "stop fighting me."

Lexa's eyes swivelled around the dark before settling on the brunette. She drew in gulping breaths and nodded.

Elena lifted her hand and reached for the candle. She motioned for Lexa to follow her into the darkness.

* * *

"You need to be quick," Elena shouldered open the hidden door to Lexa's chamber. Elijah had shown her the way before he had left.

"Quick?" Lexa's teeth chattered. Her eyes narrowed when she spun to face Elena.

"You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?"

"I'm s-s-sorry," her curls shook around her head.

"You have to change," Elena passed her shivering friend. She started digging through Lexa's trunk. She groaned when she found nothing but silks. "Damn." Scratching her head Elena reached into her own bag and pulled out the spare pair of trousers she had packed. Lexa was shorter but it wouldn't make a difference once the pants were tucked into the boots Elena passed her.

"Where are we going?" Lexa pulled on the items with shaking hands.

"Damon Salvatore and his father," Elena muttered under her breath, "have planned a coup. They've made arrangements to do away with every potential heir to the throne."

Lexa's head snapped up. Her hands steadied as she laced her boots. "Kol?"

"And Elijah," she nodded. "Damon won't hesitate to kill you as well."

Lexa flattened her hand over her stomach. "Do you have a plan?"

"Find them before the hired assassins," Elena shifted fabric around. She stood when she couldn't find anything that would work and crossed to another chest. She pulled out a dark green shirt she assumed belonged to Kol and passed it to Lexa along with a belt from one of Lexa's dresses. "I also need to get you out of here because the second Damon learns of your condition…"

"I'll be dead," she tied off the shirt and reached for her cloak. "Do you know where they are? What path they'll take?" Slowly the conversation in the tunnels came back to her.

"No idea," Elena ground her teeth. "Do you need anything else?"

"I don't have any weapons, Elena," Lexa frowned. She was just shaking her head when an idea occurred to her. She bent by the bed and pulled out a small leather book from beneath the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... tomorrow promises to be super hot and absurdly sunny. Since I burn after 5 minute in the sun (no that is not hyperbole... ok... maybe 10) I'll likely spend the hotter part of the day in the A/C writing. There might be two updates tomorrow. One for Lexa's backstory and one for SAF.


	10. Chapter 10

Panic.

Panic set in at the worst possible time. If ever there was a crucial time to remain calm it was now, but the panic would not recede.

* * *

Kat released a shuddering breath. Her eyes darted around the room frantically when the knocking began.

Elena had only been gone a few minutes; the chances that she had already made it out of the castle and off the grounds were next to none.

Kat recognized the crooning voice on the other side of the door. She'd have recognized it anywhere; until thirty minutes before she had thought he loved her.

She spotted a dressing gown over the chaise. Determination settled low in her belly: Damon couldn't know that Elena was gone.

* * *

The guards rounded the corner and came to a sudden stop by the window. A candle had been overturned onto the stone floor.

"What is going on out here?" Esther stormed through the doors of the great hall. She fixed the guards with a harsh glare.

"Your majesty," Erik bowed low. "Someone was screaming."

"Yes," Esther drawled, "I heard that."

Rebekah took a shuddering breath and slowly approached the window. Her fingers traced the tracks in the stone. From a distance she watched herself lean over the window sill.

* * *

She kicked the blue silk under the bed and secured the dressing gown around her waist before approaching the door. She took a deep breath and schooled her features into the smooth mask Elena always wore before the court.

She should have been more like her sister. She should have maintained decorum. She should have never accepted his advances. There were many things she should not have done, and there were many things she should have done.

She could start making amends now. She would start by helping her sister get away; she would buy time.

After all, she was already ruined.

Kat smoothed her hand over the mostly flat expanse of her abdomen. She wasn't showing yet.

Slowly she opened the door a crack. The heavy wood was forced open. She stumbled under the weight. Fear hit her like a northern wind; it sent a shill down her spine. How had she never noticed how cold his eyes were?

* * *

Elena chewed her lip and pulled up on the reins of the horse. Panic settled over her shoulders. Her head turned frantically from the right to the left.

_Which road?_ She could barely breathe as her eyes grew round. She was running out of time.

"Elena?" Lexa's glassy eyes shifted from the first road to the next. Both were well travelled.

"I don't know…" She slumped in the saddle.

"How much time do we have?" Lexa tightened her cloak and shivered. She had slept perhaps an hour before Adelaide had roused her for the messenger. Focusing her bleary eyes she could see the sky starting to lighten overhead; the stars along the horizon were fading into blue.

Elena blinked at the gnarled tree roots a few feet to the left of her horse's hooves. "He left in the dead of night and rode all day. They would have to be within a hard day's ride of the castle, but it could be either path." Up until that point the road had been straight; this was the first fork they had found. "He said he'd made arrangements…"

The question hung heavy in the air between them: 'what if we're too late?'

"If we choose the wrong path then…" Lexa fingered the leather bag slung across her body.

"We'll definitely be too late," Elena choked down a sob. "And I don't know which path."

"Alright," Lexa pulled out the leather bound book, "you've gotten us this far…"

Elena turned in the saddle to view her friend. Her eyes lighted on the slim leather bound book when she pulled it from her bag.

"Keep a look out," Lexa braced the volume on the pommel. She flipped through the pages and squinted at the dark lettering.

"What are you doing?" Elena's eyes dutifully scanned each road. She peered into the darkness of the trees on the off chance someone was lurking nearby.

"Locator spell," Lexa nodded decisively when she found the one she wanted. "I just need something belonging to one of them…" She raked her fingers through her hair. "Mierda!"

Elena soothed the mare when Lexa's sharp cry startled her. She reached for the reins of the other horse when she heard the blonde gasp.

"Lexa," Elena took her arm, "you're wearing Kol's shirt," her eyes fell to her stomach, "and carrying his child. Isn't that enough?"

Lexa's eyes grew round. She fingered the dark green material over her abdomen. "I hadn't thought of that…" she chewed her lip, "… it might work."

"Then get to it." Elena took hold of the reins again. She held tight as Lexa shut her eyes and began to chant.

"Phasmatos tribum nos ex veras." The words repeated like a mantra. When she opened her eyes she was no longer sitting on the horse. Looking down at her hands she found them transparent in the darkness of the tent's shadow.

* * *

Kol stirred in his sleep. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him from slumber. The rushing river outside the tent had been nothing but soothing throughout the long night.

He climbed to his feet and passed the sleeping form of his brother. Silently he stepped through the opening. Horses pawed the damp earth to his right. The river rushed to his left.

Kol rolled down his sleeves and stepped around the side of the tent. He smoothed back his dark hair and dropped his eyes to the puddle of water he had managed to step in. His eyes widened when the ripples stilled and he saw a second reflection in the water.

"Lexa," he breathed. He spun on his heel to face the retreating figure a few feet behind him. He thought his subconscious had to be playing tricks on him. Guilt set heavy in his heart when the apparition vanished on the breeze.

He never should have confronted her like that.

* * *

"By a river," Lexa opened her eyes.

Elena nodded once. She knew the road.

* * *

Kat rolled gingerly out of the bed.

Her knees buckled under her weight while a persistent throb heightened between her thighs. She pulled the shift over her head and ran her fingers over the dark bruises on her upper arms and inner thighs.

Damon had stayed in the bed chamber with her for several hours. He had shown no recognition towards her; she assumed he had been none the wiser to the true identity of the woman under him.

She probably could have saved herself the bruises if she'd been more cooperative, but after hearing his conversation in the library she found his touch repulsed her. That was likely a good thing; he might have suspected something if she hadn't tried to fight him off.

* * *

Pain bloomed through his head. His vision faded around the edges as a heavy weight settled inside his skull. He had just enough time to comprehend the throbbing pain in his head before everything went black.

* * *

Elena pulled up on the reins and jumped down from her horse.

"Why'd you stop?" Lexa exhaled and slid from the saddle. She bent her legs and stretched to try and get the knots out of her back.

"Listen," Elena instructed.

Lexa closed her eyes. At first she could hear nothing, but after a moment soft sounds reached her ears. Horses chuffed and pawed the earth somewhere ahead of them. The harsh lilt of male voices reached them.

Lexa blinked when Elena pulled her off of the road and into a small copse of trees. The horses seemed to sense her anxiety and chuffed nervously; luckily the sound was masked by the river rushing passed them. Unfortunately for the men to their left the river was not enough to mask the splash.

Elena heard the men retreat and dropped the horse's reins. Moving as quietly as she could, she slid down to the river's edge in time to see a dark shape rushing towards her in the early rays of dawn.

She cursed in Bulgarian and waded into the water. Gritting her teeth against the cold that seeped into her boots she locked her legs and caught the body. "Please, don't be dead," she whispered. It repeated like a mantra as she dragged the heavy body on shore. "Please don't be dead," she tripped and fell on her back; his head landed in her lap.

"Lexa," Elena whispered as loudly as she dared, "help." She propped herself up and smoothed the man's shoulder length hair back from his face. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his chest rise and fall with laboured breaths.

Lexa dropped the reins when she saw Elena struggled with a body down the steep slope. She stumbled down and slipped in the mud; her mother would have scolded her for doing something so unladylike especially during a pregnancy, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

The blood coating the back of his head made her stomach knot and twist. Bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed it back down.

"He's still breathing," Elena struggled to roll him onto his back.

"Who is it?" Lexa tried to open her eyes but she found they had been fused shut. She forced her eyelids open and peered through her sweeping eyelashes.

A sob ripped from her throat. Tears streamed down her face. The relief was palpable even as the shame prickled her scalp.

She wasn't sure how they did it but somehow they managed to heave the unconscious prince up the muddy embankment and into the cover of the trees.

"It's started," Elena pressed her handkerchief to the head wound and smoothed back the golden curls. "We have to get the rest of them out before…"

"The sun is coming up," Lexa rolled him onto his side.

Elena turned to the horizon when her hands were pushed aside. Lexa was right. They had perhaps an hour before the encampment was bathed in light and they became visible to anyone and everyone. As it was they would easily be seen.

A pained groan brought her attention back to the present.

"Cover his mouth," Lexa instructed.

Elena slapped her hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. A second later she was thankful she did. Horses trampled on the road towards the palace a few dozen feet to their left. She turned her head and counted ten animals galloping up the path.

She swallowed her shriek when the world spun in her vision and her back was pressed into the damp ground. Dew soaked through her hair. Raising her knee up Elena threw her weight behind her hip and rolled him. She pinned his arms above his head.

"Lady Elena?" His blue eyes grew round.

Elena's gaze cut to Lexa. She released Nik's hands and lunged to catch the blonde before she could keel over.

"Alexandria?" Nik sat up and used his arm to steady his swaying sister-in-law.

"Lexa?" Elena whispered.

"I'm fine," she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, "I'll be alright in a minute. That was a little draining."

"What was draining?" Nik blinked when Elena slapped her hand over his mouth again.

"Be quiet," she hissed. "You'll bring them down on us."

"Who?" Nik grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand from his face.

"The assassins," Lexa sat up. Her head had cleared, but the nausea was still turning her stomach. She might have thought herself back on a ship without the steadying hands and the wet ground.

"The…" Nik slowly ran his fingers over the back of his head. A vague memory surfaced: a man in black, a rock, and a rushing river. It had to have been a dream, right? There was no pain in his head, but if it was only a dream how did he end up in the woods with two women?

His hand came away coated in a thin layer of blood.

* * *

"Kol?" Elijah tilted his head and squinted in the shadow of the tent. "Kol, what are you doing?" He clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder and followed his unseeing gaze. "Is there something there that I can't see?"

Kol startled under the hand on his arm. He rolled his shoulders back and shook his head. How long had he been standing there? How long had he stared at the empty space where she had stood in his mind's eye.

"Nothing," he thrust a fist into his hair.

Elijah watched him drag his feet around the puddle and sighed. "Kol… was there something there?"

"No," he shook his head again, "I'm just seeing things… I thought I saw my wife, alright?"

"Ah," Elijah nodded. "What exactly happened there?"

"I said something stupid and hurtful," he groaned.

"I figured that," Elijah chuckled. "Elena would not have hidden her unless she had a good reason."

Kol's head snapped up. "She was in there?"

"That doesn't sound familiar," Elijah frowned.

"'Lijah?" Kol followed him back around to the fire.

"What did you say?" Elijah dropped onto a rock and ignored the question. "And why didn't you apologize?"

"She's stubborn," Kol fell to sit on the ground. "She wouldn't talk to me when I finally tried. After what I said I can't say I blame her."

"Are you going to tell me what you said?"

"Why don't you ask  _Lady_ Elena?" Kol gave him a sidelong look. "I'm certain she knows."

"Have either of you seen Niklaus?" Finn approached them. His eyes flickered over his younger brothers faces.

"Haven't seen him since last night," Kol shook his head.

"Perhaps he went to help clear the road," Elijah cleared his throat.

* * *

"Why aren't they breaking camp?" Elena rubbed Lexa's back. She had wanted to go in immediately, but Nik had made the point that if Damon was intent on making their deaths look accidental they would have a few hours before the next strike.

"There's a tree down on the road," Nik nodded in the direction the horses had gone. "Is she alright?" He turned his attention to Lexa.

"She's fine," Elena made small circles between her friend's shoulder blades.

Lexa lifted her head and exhaled as her nausea finally began to fade away. She accepted the apple Elena passed her and stared at the fruit as if she expected it to bite her.

"The road is clear," Lexa whispered. "We came that way. Damon Salvatore clearly wanted you in one spot." She paled when she thought of what that meant.

"It was his scouts that brought back the report," Nik nodded. "I have one more question."

Elena motioned for Lexa to eat the apple. "You'll feel better with something in your stomach."

"Or I'll have something to throw up," Lexa shook her head. She ran her thumb over the smooth skin.

"Lexa," Elena gave her a pointed look. "You have to eat."

She sighed before taking a tiny bite. As loathe as she was to admit it the tart fruit was soothing the storm somewhat; she should have known better than to use such powerful magic on an empty stomach.

"What's your question?" Elena sighed.

"Two actually," Nik finished wiping away the blood on his neck. "I understand why you fled the castle; your former betrothed planned to…"

"Rape me," Elena supplied.

He nodded and crumbled the bloody handkerchief. "Why did 'Lexa' run? She had nothing to fear from him. And why am I covered in blood when there is no wound? I vaguely remember being hit with a rock."

Lexa's stomach chose that moment to heave. She'd just rolled onto her hands and feet before throwing up. She shivered and leaned against Elena when she sat back up.

"In order to succeed he had to do away with any possible heir," she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"We covered that… oh," Nik's gaze fell to Lexa's waist. "Does he know?" He nodded when she shook her head. "Sage?"

"Pushed from a third floor window," Lexa choked down a sob. She could see the bright red hair in her mind's eye.

"My second question?" Nik changed the topic when he saw the tears forming.

"R-right," Lexa nodded. Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head. "What was it again?"

"My lack of a head wound," he pointed to his blood darkened curls. "I might not be a healer, but I do know a wound like that would take longer than thirty minutes to heal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO  
> Sorry everyone about the delay. Normally I update at least one story a day... sometimes two, but I had a family emergency this week so I haven't had any time to write. Things are looking a bit better now though so I should be moving back to daily updates of one story or another.

Joy.

Joy popped into lives at the strangest of times. It couldn't be anticipated.

* * *

Reeling he could do nothing but gape.

"Y-you're," his hand waved vaguely in her direction, "… you did this?" It was clear that he was talking about his head, but he still pointed to the area. "You're a…"

Lexa chewed her lip. Her fingers curled into tight fists as she nodded slowly.

"Huh," Nik blinked. From the corner of his eye he saw Elena shift into a protective stance ready to defend her friend if he were to attack. He noted the fear in Lexa's green eyes and the defiant set of her chin. All he could think was that his mother had a real talent for matchmaking.

* * *

"You're probably not going to like my idea," Nik whispered. His eyes were trained on the group that had returned from the road; they were informing Finn that the road was still blocked, but they should be able to have it cleared by the morning.

"Does it involve getting them out in one piece?" Elena traced the silver cross. She had one ear on the conversation, but her attention was elsewhere.

"In a matter of speaking," he murmured. He heard the soft turning of pages a few feet behind him. "I think we could easily get them from the camp one at a time, but…"

"But…" Elena prompted.

"Once they realize they've failed we'll be chased all the way back," Nik took Elena's elbow and guided her back into the shadows. "Who knows what danger that would put Rebekah in? I think we should make them believe they've succeeded."

* * *

"Niklaus did not return with the men," Finn caught up with his younger brothers, "they said he was not with them."

Kol spun towards the trees following Finn's gaze.

"Some of the men suggested he might have wandered off into the woods," Finn frowned at the evergreens.

"He knows these woods like the back of his hand," Elijah shook his head. The idea that one of them could get lost in the dead of night was absurd.

"He was also drinking last night," Kol reminded him.

* * *

In retrospect splitting up might have been a bad idea. It was definitely a bad idea.

Elena's gaze was frantic when she heard the approaching footsteps. She spun in a fast circle looking for a suitable hiding place before admitting defeat and sliding into the ditch. She had just managed to conceal herself when the voices grew closer.

"Nik?"

It was Kol. He called again and sighed. Elena heard someone else with him and held her breath. There was the softest whisper of a blade that made her heart leap into her throat. Kol's surprised cry came before she could even reach for her own sword.

"What the…"

There was a sickening sound as the blade broke through the skin. It was followed by a soft thump. She had just enough time to cover her mouth to stifle the scream when a body dropped into the ditch beside her.

* * *

He felt his limbs freeze before he could draw his weapon. The cold seeped from the ground into his back. He had no time to scream before the small hand clamped over his mouth.

Elijah's eyes grew round when he saw her.

Dark circles ringed her normally vibrant green eyes; the last time he had seen them they were glaring at his younger brother. Her blond curls were tied back at the nape of her neck. She held a finger to her lips to signify that he needed to remain quiet.

"Lexa?"

"Shh," she leaned down and breathed against his ear. "There are men out to kill you all. You need to stay quiet."

His limbs tingled as feeling returned. "What are you talking about?" He whispered in deference to the fear in her gaze. "How did you get here?"

"What part of staying quiet do you not understand?" She hissed. Her stomach fell when she heard the crashing footsteps in the underbrush. Flames of anger shot through her when he pushed her onto her back and rose to his feet.

Elijah felt a fierce wind nearly knock him off his feet. He steadied himself and drew his sword just in time for a man to push through the trees; he recognized him as Rolf, one of Lord Salvatore's men.

"Invisque," Lexa breathed. She pushed herself up onto her feet and reached for his arm.

Rolf scanned the area. Tension drew the muscles of his arm taut. His eyes passed blankly over the couple on the slope.

Lexa said nothing when she took Elijah's arm and pulled him back through the line of the trees. Once they were concealed behind the massive trunk of an oak she began to mutter under her breath.

Elijah watched from around the tree as Rolf startled and pulled his sword free. There was a brief moment where he seemed to lock blades with an unseen foe. Beads of sweat broke out on Rolf's brow as he strained under the invisible assault. He used his elbow in a move that would have taken an assailant to the ground and grinned triumphantly when he brought the blade down into the soft ground. He wiped the sweat from his brow before taking one last look at the barren ground and walking away.

Elijah waited a beat before turning to his sister-in-law. "What just happened?"

"In the minds of everyone else?" Lexa chewed her lip and debated if she should tell him. There was really no point in hiding it anymore from him. Not only had he just witnessed her using magic, but Nik knew as well which meant it was only a matter of time before the rest of the family figured it out. "You just died."

"I'm standing right here," Elijah frowned.

"Not in Rolf's mind," Lexa couldn't stop the small smile. "He's under the impression that he bested you in a dual."

"And how is he under that impression?" Elijah leaned against the tree.

"Because I made him think that," she was barely able to breath. Nik hadn't said anything, but she suspected that was due to her saving his life. Elijah owed her no such life debt; with his position he could kill her without a trial upon confession. "He had a rather weak mind; it was easy enough to enter and make him see what I wanted."

"You're a witch," his eyes grew round. In the back of his mind he wondered if Kol knew. "Did Kol really see you this morning?"

"He might have caught a glimpse," Lexa rubbed her arms. Sunlight filtered through the branches above to cast a soft golden glow on her unnaturally pale skin. "You're now a dead man. Which works out well; it means we won't be chased all the way back to the castle."

"Rolf Egilson?" Elijah looked sceptical. "That man has no hope in besting me."

"You're not arrogant at all are you?" Lexa motioned for him to follow her back through the woods. She was mildly surprised when he made no further comment about her nature. "Don't worry you put up quite a fight."

Her fingers traced the rough bark of a willow tree. Overhead clouds slowly rolled over the sun.

"Where are we going?" Elijah followed in her tracks. "I've yet to find Niklaus. He seems to have disappeared."

"He's somewhere over that way," Lexa nodded to the west.

* * *

Nik's head cocked to the left when he heard the soft steps. A rustle of leaves could be made out under the exasperated calls of Finn.

"Niklaus," Finn sighed, "I swear… you'd better be unconscious in a ditch somewhere. Niklaus!"

Nik was about to push through the trees and announce himself. He was just pulling aside the branches of a pine when he heard the whoosh of an arrow followed by a loud thump.

* * *

Elena scrambled over the foliage as the mantra repeated in her head: 'don't be dead'. Her shoulders sagged in relief when she saw that he was breathing. Fear stopped her heart when she saw the location of his wound.

Kol chest rose and fell rapidly with laboured breaths. His eyes were shut having lost consciousness in the fall. What really worried Elena was the blood spreading over his shirt.

She forced herself to take a deep breath and lifted the hem of his shirt. Bile rose in her throat when she saw the wound. Blood poured from the area where he had been stabbed. Elena had seen wounds like it before; most men succumbed within the hour.

Exhaling she pulled a handkerchief from her bag and folded it before pressing it to the wound. Unfastening the belt around his waist she tugged until it was in position and pulled it tight over the handkerchief to hold pressure on the wound.

She jumped to her feet when his pained groan brought the sound of a man running. Her sword was in hand when he landed.

"Lady Petrova?" His eyes raked over her form. "You should put that down before you hurt yourself." Rolf leered at her; he lifted his own blade when he saw Kol shifting behind her. "Stand aside," he commanded.

"You know," her anger flared, "I'm getting real tired of men telling me what to do." She shifted her feet and raised her blade.

"Are you challenging me?" His brows shot up. A cocky smirk lifted the edge of his mouth. His arrogance was masked in the shadows cast by the heavy clouds.

"I'm not moving," her eyes narrowed. She could hear Kol shifting behind her.

"I've got time," Rolf grinned. "Perhaps I'll humour you." He chuckled when she brought her sword down and he blocked. "Nothing gets your blood pumping like a fight," he grinned lasciviously.

Elena shuddered at the suggestive grin. She gasped when he took her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Let's be honest, mi'lady," he groped her behind while nodding to the blade in his hand, "this isn't the sword you want."

She quivered with indignation and brought her heel down on his toes. What followed next was a blur. All Elena knew was the clash of steel on steel.

The narrow terrain worked well for her, but Rolf struggled in the confined space; what he lacked in mobility he made up in strength.

She gasped when the blade was knocked from her hand. She kicked and scratched when he pushed her to the ground and trapped her under his body. Rancid breath fanned over her face and made her gag. She hooked her leg over his waist in an attempt to free herself.

"Always knew you were a feisty one," he rolled his hips down. He shoved his hand between them and forced his fingers beneath the band of the trousers.

_Elena,_  his soft whisper echoed in her mind,  _breathe and think._

She closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe. Thinking was difficult under the assault of his rough hands, but think she did. She forced her hand between their bodies and grasped the bottom of her necklace.

"Praying won't help you." His hand closed around her throat; he squeezed hard enough to make breathing difficult but not impossible. The hand that had been in her pants withdrew to force the fabric down her legs.

His eyes widened as his fingers went slack.

She saw through the spray of red when the light left his eyes. Air rushed from her lungs when he collapsed; his whole weight fell on her torso. A sob caught in her throat; even if she hadn't been pinned down she doubted she could have moved.

She blinked against the sudden downpour when the heavy body was lugged off of her.

"I thought I was going to have to come to your aid," he examined the thin silver rod protruding from Rolf's throat, "but it seems you're a maiden capable of saving yourself."

Elena stared in shock when he pulled the blade from her assailant.

"That's very clever," Kol wiped the dagger on his shirt, "a lady should carry a concealed weapon." He placed the gleaming metal in her hand. "I assume that sword is yours as well," he picked up the short weapon. "I will spare you the indignity of asking how you came to have these weapons and instead ask how you found yourself in the middle of the woods."

"W-we came to help," Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to steady her shaking hands before re-fastening the crucifix. "How are you alive?" She needed to focus on something other than the life she had just taken.

Kol held up the bloody handkerchief. "I think I have you to thank for that," he chuckled, "I would most likely be dead now too had you not inflicted enough pain to wake me."

* * *

Green eyes peered through the heavy rain. Slim fingers made firm circles over the dark material covering the storm in her stomach. If she'd had anything in her stomach she would have been in danger of losing it.

"What's wrong?" Elijah leaned against the stone wall of the cave. His eyes traced the shiver when it raced down her spine.

"T-they sh-should be back," Lexa frowned. None of the brothers had gone too far from each other when the three had set out to find them.

"Who should be back?" Elijah straightened. He gently grasped her elbow and pulled her into the cave where it was warmer. "You have yet to tell me anything."

"I don't want to explain it three times," she waved her hands.

"Why don't you tell me who we're waiting for then?" Elijah laid a hand on her trembling shoulder; he wasn't sure if it was the damp or her nerves making her shake like a leaf.

"That would be me," Nik pressed into the cave. He raked his wet hair out of his face and nodded to her. "I see you were more fruitful than I."

"You didn't find Finn?" Lexa felt her stomach heave and swallowed the rising bile.

"No," Nik paled, "I found him, unfortunately, the arrow found him first."

Lexa pushed passed him and stepped into the rain just in time to heave. Acid lifted and burnt her throat.

"Lexa?" Elijah stepped into the rain and helped her straighten up. "Are you alright?"

"I-I…" she wiped a shaky hand across her mouth and rubbed her jaw. Her body shook violently under the torrential downpour. She blinked in an attempt to bring him into focus and felt her knees buckle.

Elijah caught her and carried her inside. Sitting her on the ground he pressed the back of his hand to her warm brow.

"I wouldn't worry," Nik slid down to sit with his back to the stone, "it's just morning sickness."

"I'm fine," Lexa nodded in confirmation. She exhaled slowly and laid her head against the rough wall. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the fact that both of his brothers had found out before he did, but it was hard to think about that with the exhaustion creeping in; with her morning sickness and the grand escape from the castle she had barely slept in two days. "Did you see her?"

"No," Nik murmured, "I thought she'd be back by now."

"Who…"

"Elena," Lexa ran her hands over her jaw again. Carding her fingers through her hair she leaned forward and braced her elbows on her knees. "We all separated in an attempt to find you before your killers could."

"It's a hostile takeover," Nik stared at his hands. In his mind he was back by the sycamore tree watching Finn fall.

"Elena?" Elijah rocked back and stared at the pair. "Elena is out there," he pointed wildly to the cave opening where the rain had completely obscured the outside world, "with a team of bloody assassins?"

"Figures that's what he takes away," Nik chuckled. "Lady in danger. I'm not overly concerned with Lady Elena's safety, Elijah. She's fully capable of defending herself."

"Y-you've no idea."

Three heads lifted when Elena stepped through the opening of the cave. Her arm was wrapped around Kol's waist to steady his stumbling footsteps. It was clear in the way Kol immediately reached for the stone wall that he was trying not to put his weight on her.

"What happened?" Lexa was on her feet when her husband leaned against the cave and closed his eyes. Her hands grasped the blood soaked shirt and lifted it to examine his stomach. "What happened?" Her heart pounded in her throat; his skin was stained pink. Dried blood was crusted in a circle over his belly button.

"I'm fine love," Kol took hold of her wrists. Had Elena not informed him of her presence in the forest when they'd left the ditch he would have been very surprised to find her.

"You're not fine," Lexa glared. Adrenaline coursed through her body giving her an unprecedented amount of energy; by all accounts after little food and sleep she should have been exhausted from using as much magic as she had, but the sight of him covered in blood that was very clearly his own had her moving again. "You're covered in blood."

"I'm perfectly fine," Kol assured her. "As you can see there is no wound."

"There was one," Elena muttered.

"What?" Lexa's head snapped around to her friend. She stiffened when her husband's hand swiftly cupped her neck and his thumb swiped over the razor thin scars on her jaw; belatedly she remembered the rain and her hands swiping over her face.

"Lexa?"

Elena's eyes sought the older brothers. "Why don't we give them a minute?"

Kol was vaguely aware of the cave emptying in his peripheral vision. Anger roared through him as he swiped away the remnants of the mixture she had used to conceal the rune. It had been carved into her skin.

"Who did this?" His voice dripped with barely concealed rage.

Lexa bit her lip. Was there any real point in hiding it? His brothers knew the truth; surely it was only a matter of time before he was told.

"Witch hunters," she breathed.

"Is this the real reason you wore a veil?" His jaw clenched tightly. "This is why our wedding was moved up."

"Yes," she winced when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" His voice had risen until it echoed off the heavy stone.

"What exactly was I supposed to say?" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I was hunted down for healing a woman Kol. People are not exactly receptive to my kind. My brothers found me before they could do more than this, and my father placed me on the ship a week later when it docked."

"That was Sicily," he caught her waving hands.

"It doesn't matter where I am," she cried, "it's never safe to be a witch."

"I'm your husband. You should have trusted me with this."

"I couldn't trust anyone with this."

"You trusted Elena," he pointed out.

"Elena saw the mark," Lexa threw her hands up. "She had her own secrets too."

"Yes," Kol remarked drily, "I saw some of her secrets today. You still should have trusted me." He released her hands when she shivered and placed them on either side of her head. "I'm sorry, Lexa… for what I said that day."

Lexa blinked in surprise when heat spread from his hands through her body. She pressed her fingers to the hole in his shirt.

"You didn't tell me either," she murmured. "That's why you could barely stand, isn't it? You healed yourself when you were dying."

He nodded once. His eyes widened when she slapped him.

"You're an idiot," she seethed.

"What exactly have I done this time?" Kol rubbed his jaw.

"You used magic after you'd already exhausted yourself," she shoved him back against the stone. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Save Damon the trouble of it?"

"You were cold," he reasoned.

"And you're foolish," she screamed, "I can be warmed by a fire. If you use too much magic it could kill you. I love you, and I did not flee the castle, ride through the night, and trigger a nasty bout of morning sickness healing your brother just to watch you die."

"I'm not going to die, Lexa," he captured her hands before she could start pounding on his chest, "I love you too, my little witch." His eyes widened when the extent of her tirade sunk in: "did you say morning sickness?"

She gasped when his palm flattened over her stomach. She'd barely had a chance to nod when his mouth descended on hers.

* * *

She stepped into the rain before they could answer. A jolt of energy passed through her body when a familiar hand settled on the small of her back.

Elijah's other hand came up to gently rub her skin. With his eyes focused on the task at hand he neither heard nor saw his brother.

"Shall I give the two of you a moment as well?"

Elena ignored him in favor of memorizing Elijah's features. She lifted her fingers and smoothed the concern from his brow.

Nik shook his head and walked a few paces away from the opening of the cave until they became nothing more than a dark blur.

"Please tell me this is not your blood?" Elijah swiped away the last of the red and left his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not mine," Elena shook her head. "It's Rolf Egilson's." She chewed her lip and stared at his jaw; he hadn't shaved in a few days. "He was going to kill Kol, and Kol was in no position to defend himself; he should have died. Rolf… he… pinned me down and knocked my sword aside."

Elijah nodded and pushed back the wet curls that had fallen from her braid to cling to her forehead. He waited for her to collect herself before continuing.

"I killed him," she fingered the crucifix, "with this. If I'd waited a few seconds Kol probably would have helped me; he was certainly quick to pull the body off of me."

"Kol has a habit of surviving wounds he shouldn't," he answered her unasked question, "so long as he is awake. I truly do believe my mother has a gift for matchmaking."

"You know about Lexa?" Elena had already surmised how Kol had survived and Elijah had all but confirmed it.

"She… manipulated Rolf into believing I was dead," Elijah nodded.

"You're right," she sighed. "She has a real gift."

"Do you think it's safe to go back inside?" He glanced over his shoulder. "I don't want you catching a cold."

"I'd say no to going back inside," Nik sauntered over to them. "They were shouting, and now the argument seems to have turned physical," he rolled his eyes when a loud moan reached them. "You reckon mother about Lexa?"

"That she's a witch?" Elijah tilted his head grateful when the rain blocked out most of the sounds in the cave. "Most likely."

"And Kol is…"

Elijah nodded.

"Based on what I heard," Nik nodded to the cave, "neither one of them knew of the other. Since we've got some time," he moved to stand under some trees, "why don't you explain what exactly is going on back home?"

Elena nodded. She sighed in relief when the tree blocked most of the water and explained everything that had happened from Damon's arrival to tugging Nik from the water.

"We rode all night to find you," Elena finished, "and now my sister is covering for me, and Sage is dead, and Rebekah…"

"He'll have to wait at least a month," Elijah caught her hand, "for the mourning period to end; any sooner would be indecent, so we have time."

"Elena, my wife?"

"She's fine," Elena relaxed marginally when Elijah squeezed her hand. "I heard him tell his father there was no reason for her or Lexa to be harmed; unless she is concealing a pregnancy she is safe."

Nik nodded before striding through the trees in the direction of the cave. He called back a moment later to tell them it was safe to return.

Elena planted her feet and pulled his hand when he tried to steer them back towards the others. She swallowed once before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and choking down a sob.

"Elena," his hands wrapped around her waist, "it's alright."

"You could have been killed today," she whispered, "you could have died."

"I didn't," he rubbed circles into her back.

"I couldn't think today," she buried her face in his neck. "I couldn't concentrate. I was terrified I'd come back and find out you were dead."

"My heart leapt into my throat when I learned you were out here," Elijah's hands slid up into her hair. He pulled her head back gently so he could see her eyes.

Elena stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Tongues intertwined in a timeless dance. Her thighs closed around his waist when he lifted her. The rough bark of the tree pressed into her back. She sighed when the kiss shifted from hard and fast to slow and sweet.

Elena brushed her lips softly against his face: forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his mouth. In between each kiss she murmured the words she had wanted to say since the night she had left him in the clearing.

"I love you."

He felt his heart soar. His joy only rose when he reminded himself that she was free. Perhaps it was terrible timing, or maybe it was perfect timing either way he couldn't stop himself.

"Marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me some lovely reviews. What did you think? What will she say? Will they make it back in time? Will Damon take the proper channels and wait out the mourning period? So many questions...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.  
> I meant to have this chapter up yesterday, but I made last minute changes and had to rewrite large chunks of it.  
> See the bottom of the chapter for my inner history nerd... I've left a few notes on the middle ages.

Betrayal.

Betrayal stung more than anything she had ever known. Promises had been made, and like the foolish girl that she was she had believed them. Then he had shown his true colours to her, unintentionally and unknowingly, but it had been done.

* * *

Adelaide carried a pitcher of warm water in her hands. She balanced the porcelain jug between her left arm and her torso and used her free hand to push open the door. She paused when the smell reached her nose; the room was doused in a layer of sweat and sex.

She slammed the door shut and dropped the pitcher onto a table before sprinting to the bed.

"My lady?" She pulled back the covers and gasped when she saw the dark marks on the olive skin. Bruises bloomed across her upper arms and shoulders; blotches blossomed over the formerly smooth column of her throat.

Adelaide felt her heart plummet when she heard the soft whimper. It was clear she had made some attempt to clean herself but she had been unable to reach the spattered fluid on her back; it had dried in long streaks of white over her spine.

"Lady Elena," Adelaide carefully pulled her into a sitting position, "what happened?"

Doe brown eyes blinked blearily in protest to the early hour. The bedsheets slipped down around her waist; she knew she probably should have been embarrassed but she was too exhausted and sore to care about her modesty. She had been so sore she hadn't bothered to replace her shift before sliding into the bed.

"Lady Elena…?" Adelaide trailed off. Her eyes had been inspecting the multiple discolorations when they trained on the violated woman's stomach. There was a very noticeable bulge between her hips… a bulge that hadn't been there the previous evening. Her question was hesitant. "Lady Katerina?"

Her vision seemed to fade around the edges as the world tilted and she lost consciousness.

Adelaide caught her swaying body. She reached for the shift at the foot of the bed. After several moments of struggling with her limbs she managed to cover Katerina. She carefully replaced her on the bed before running to the door.

"You," she barked at a passing guard, "find me a physician immediately. Lady Petrova is ill."

* * *

Kat took hesitant steps with the aid of Adelaide and lowered herself into a seat in the great hall. She had managed to wake up enough before the physician came to tell Adelaide nobody could know that Elena was gone.

Maybe it was the desperation in her eyes that made Adelaide agree with her request.

The physician had proclaimed that she and her child were both fine, but in the future she should avoid lying with anyone while pregnant as it could harm the child.

Naturally it had taken the morning for word to reach everyone in the castle; by the time the messenger arrived at lunch the entire court was aware of 'Elena's' condition, and that 'Katerina' had run away.

Damon had taken immediate advantage of the situation to announce to the queen that he had canceled his engagement because of her pre-marital adultery.

Kat had wanted to scream at him. She'd wanted to reveal herself then and there and slap him repeatedly. The persistent throbbing in her body made her want to shove something in him and see how he liked it. She didn't though. If it became common knowledge that Elena was the one who had fled the castle Damon would immediately send someone after her.

"What could possibly be so important that the search for Alexandria has been halted?" Esther glared regally at the guard who had accompanied the messenger.

"Your Grace," the man bowed. His eyes cut to the Salvatore's on the edge of the room before straightening up. "There was a series of accidents on the road ma'am."

The blood drained from Esther's face. A sob tore from Caroline's throat. Rebekah's knees gave way beneath her.

Kat felt her stomach plummet. Elena had been too late. She gripped the cup in her hand until her knuckles turned white. The blood drained from her own face when Damon approached the queen and offered quiet condolences. She could tell by the way the queen's brows knit together at the quiet suggestion of his father.

"Our kingdom is now on the brink of war and without a head of power," Lord Salvatore murmured quietly. "I know that the timing of this is not ideal, but now is the time to solidify your strength. Without hope for a male heir your enemies will be at the gates in a matter of weeks."

"What exactly are you proposing, Lord Salvatore?" Esther drew in a steadying breath and blinked away her tears.

"A marriage you're grace," he offered her a small smile. His eyes glanced towards the princess. He nodded solemnly when the queen agreed. "I'll make the necessary arrangements."

* * *

Rebekah swiped at the tears on her cheeks and opened the door to her chamber. She drew in a deep breath when she saw Caroline's red-rimmed eyes.

"I-I…" Caroline crossed her arms and sniffled. She took a moment to center herself and find her voice before trying again. "I c-can't be in there." She had retired to her chamber several hours after the sun had gone down only to be overwhelmed by the presence of her husband in their room.

"Come on in," Rebekah stood aside.

* * *

Her fingers combed through the damp curls. The rain had let up after an hour, but the water had clung to their clothes. It was a marvel that they were not all down sick.

Elena gave up on the knots and straightened out her shirt where it hung by the fire.

They had taken up residence at an abbey that the brother's had known about. The nun's had been kind enough to take them in and offer them shelter from the cold.

It might have had something to do with the fact that Lexa had all but fallen asleep; Kol, who had been carrying her, was not far from joining her in the realm of dreams.

Elena and his brothers were not faring much better. She and Nik had begun to stumble over the uneven ground; both of them exhausted from their ordeals. Nik had been healed, but he was still drained and when calm had settled around the party the energy had slid from his body.

Elena had been shown to a room and given some dry clothes by one of the younger nuns. She'd barely stripped out of her wet things and pulled on the dry shift before falling asleep on the cot. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, but when her eyes fluttered open the moon had been high in the sky.

She fingered the soft material of her shirt and sighed when she found it completely dry. Her trousers were as well. She had just replaced her own clothes and started on her hair again when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Elijah?" She breathed. A soft smile turned up the corners of her lips.

"Elena," he chuckled and reached out to carefully untangle the large knot in her hair. "I didn't wake you?"

"No," her breath hitched when his fingers brushed over her neck. "I woke up a little while ago. I don't think I was left alone ten minutes before falling asleep. What are you doing awake?"

"I wanted to talk to you," his stomach knotted. "You never actually answered me." Nik had come back to drag them back into the cave before they caught their deaths; he hadn't said a word about the position they had been in.

"Will you marry me, Elena?" Elijah held his breath.

Elena knew that women had no power of their own in the world. Choices were made for them. She had been told what to do and where to go her entire life. She had even been told who to marry. Never had she considered the possibility that she would be offered a decision of her own; never had anyone treated her with that kind of respect. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined herself in the position to completely crush someone as she was now.

"I didn't think that required a verbal answer," she teased. "Yes, I will marry you." She gasped when he pulled her from the room and kissed her cheek. Her eyes narrowed when he guided her down the hall. "Where are we going?"

"To find a witness."

"We're getting married right now?" Elena blinked. "Tonight?"

"I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you, Elena Petrova," Elijah stopped when they reached the chapel, "whether its thirty days or thirty years."

"It better be closer to thirty years," she poked his chest. "Don't you dare go and die on me."

"I wouldn't dare," he caught her hand. "You'd have my head if I tried."

Elena laughed quietly. "What about…"

"The pomp and ceremony?" He chuckled. "Never much cared for it, but if that is what you want I will gladly arrange it later."

Elena exhaled slowly. "It always seemed a tad ostentatious to me," she stretched up on her toes and brushed her lips over his.

They both knew there was another reason for the haste. They were going to attempt something dangerous; there was a good chance one or both of them would not survive what was to come.

Elena tilted her head to the left when footsteps echoed off the stone. The sharp taps grew closer as she and Elijah walked to meet their fellow nightwalkers.

* * *

Kat took a deep breath and drew her dressing gown closed and huddled before the fire. She had spent several minutes pushing the chaise until it blocked the door to her sister's room.

She knew what she should do, but the thought of venturing into the corridor was terrifying. She had made a point to avoid Damon all day, but still she had caught the look in his eyes.

She rocked forwards and wrapped her arms around her knees when the pounding began on the door. She was barely able to breathe until he had left.

She waited until the moon had risen high in the sky before unbending her stiff limbs and shoving the chaise aside. Kat peered into the dark corridor before stepping out and tiptoeing down three doors.

Her knuckles wrapped loudly on the wood.

* * *

Kol opened his eyes and found his vision obscured by a field of gold. Slowly the memory of the day trickled back. The Salvatore's had attempted to kill them all, and in their minds had succeeded. His wife and her dearest friend had traveled through the night to save their lives.

His wife was pregnant. His wife was a witch. His wife loved him. His wife was currently laying half on top of him in the narrow bed.

Kol smoothed back her mussed curls. The soft smile dropped when he remembered the brother they hadn't saved. He and Finn had not been particularly close but now that he had a chance to think about it his heart clenched tightly: two brothers and his father. And without Elena's quick thinking he might have lost his wife and unborn child as well, not to mention his own life. He really owed the woman a debt of gratitude.

Carefully he rolled Lexa over and moved to stand up. He stopped when her fingers closed around his wrist.

"Where are you going?" She frowned up at him.

"I just needed to stretch my legs," he lifted her arm and kissed her wrist.

"I'll go with you," she swung her feet around and stood.

"Darling," Kol wrapped his arms around her waist, "you're exhausted."

"So are you," she tipped her head back and blinked. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the clothes she had been wearing hanging by the fire. "Kol?"

"Yes, love," he kissed her temple.

"Where are we?"

"An abbey," he murmured. "I picked you up when you started to sway. You were sound asleep before I'd gone three steps."

"Oh…" her fingers rose to the scar on her jaw.

"Nobody saw it," he removed her hand. "Between turning your head into my chest and your hair it was completely concealed." He saw her flush when he brushed his thumb over the mark. "I brought you inside and took off your wet clothes; one of the nuns brought you the tunic. She actually offered to change your clothes, but I told her no."

"I suppose stretching my legs is out of the question?" Lexa sighed.

"Not necessarily," Kol pressed his lips to her jaw. "It is the dead of night. We're unlikely to find anyone up and about."

* * *

She couldn't believe she had ever considered going back to sleep. She couldn't believe Lexa and Kol had been awake as well. She couldn't believe that he'd had a ring with him; he'd had it since before he had left the castle.

Later she would ask him just what he'd been planning, and why he had gotten her a ring when there had been no hope of ever giving it to her. Or maybe she wouldn't.

In that moment Elena could only focus on him. They had returned to the chamber she had been granted by the sisters. The door had barely closed when they'd pulled each other in to a kiss.

Their mouths moved hungrily together, as eager as the first and as desperate as the last.

Warmth spread through her. Passion ignited her and chased away the last of the chill that had clung to her bones. Her flesh tingled beneath the gentle caresses of his hands. She never thought it would be the case but her body ached for his touch.

A shiver raced down his spine when her hands dipped under his shirt and splayed across his back. His desire flickered to life when she dropped his shirt on the floor and drew his mouth back to hers. Slowly, carefully he lifted her own shirt over her head.

A flush settled on her skin when she realized she was bare from the waist up as she had forgone her corset. Her embarrassment was momentarily forgotten when he stared into her eyes; she could very easily get lost in his loving gaze.

Her breath caught in her throat when he walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed. She felt her knees weaken and was immensely grateful when he guided her to sit. If she had been expecting him to push her to lie down she would have been disappointed.

Elijah knelt on the floor in front of her and pulled off her boots. His left hand slid up her leg as his right grasped the back of her neck. Their mouths moved together slowly. He groaned when he pulled back and she nibbled on his lip. He tilted his head and laved kisses over her jaw to her ear.

His teeth grazed her ear and drew a soft moan before he moved down towards her breasts. He heard her breath turn to small gasps when he sucked on her nipples in turn.

"Elijah," she breathed. Desire coiled in her belly. It grew under the gentle assault of his tongue. Her abdomen clenched tightly when his thumbs hooked in the waist of her trousers. She lifted her hips and blushed under his heated gaze.

"Elena," he cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips gently over hers, "are you alright?"

She nodded and chewed her lip.

"Elena?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Is this going to hurt?" She met his eyes.

"It shouldn't," he tilted his head. "Do you trust me, Elena?"

"Yes," there was no hesitation in her voice.

"Then lie back, darling, so I can put my beautiful wife at ease."

"Mmm," Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, "say that again."

"Lie down wife," he grinned.

"Just so we're clear, husband," she smirked up at him, "that is the only order I will ever take."

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

Elijah licked and nipped his way down her torso pausing only to lavish further attention to her breasts. He made his way down further when her hips began to twist. He looked up and met her eyes as his hands gently grasped her knees and pulled them apart.

Elena's abdomen quivered. She shivered when his lips grazed her thigh and drew close to the ache that had settled between her legs. A gasp fell from her mouth.

He slid his tongue through her wet folds. He sucked on the bundle of nerves and delighted in the wanton moan that reached his ears. Sliding back down, he ran his tongue again through her slit before delving into her dripping centre.

She was powerless to stop the undulation of her hips under the assault of his tongue. Pressure built in her belly. Her fingers, which had threaded through his hair, tightened their grip as every muscle in her body clenched; she felt her arms and legs tremble. She bucked her hips when he slid a finger inside. Her muscles let go all at once when he crooked his finger and massaged a spot inside of her that made stars explode behind her eyes.

She drew in heavy breaths that shook her chest when he sat up and added a second finger.

Elijah kicked off his boots. His free hand worked off his trousers; his erection sprang free when the last of his clothes were gone. He felt a throb of desire race through him as he watched the pleasure cross her face. He shifted to hover over her and added a third finger.

Elena moaned into his mouth when he kissed her; his tongue mimicked the massaging motions of his fingers.

He pressed his thumb to her clit and shifted to murmur against her ear. "Let go, love." He smiled when her walls convulsed around his hand. When the fluttering stopped he pulled his fingers free.

Her legs spread wider to accommodate him when he positioned himself between her thighs. She arched her neck and caught his lips in a kiss. She nodded when he met her gaze.

He eased into her tight wet sheath gliding forward until he was buried to the hilt. He groaned at the feeling.

Her mouth popped open. She gasped at the intrusion and was immensely grateful when he paused and gave her time to adjust.

Slowly he began to move. Their hips rocked together while mouths exchanged slow, languid kisses.

He propped himself on his left arm and ran his right hand over her flushed skin. He moaned into her neck as she raked her nails down his back. When she wrapped her leg around his waist he increased his pace.

* * *

"Lady Elena?" Rebekah blinked tiredly. She stifled her yawn with her hand. "I am in no mood for an early morning chat," her eyes narrowed. She hadn't been asleep, but she was not receptive to visitors either.

"Katerina," she held her hand over her heart. "Believe me, your highness, this is a conversation you want to have."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some reviews and let me know your thoughts.  
> Notes on history (because I am a total history nerd... I also majored in it):  
> During the middle ages men and women did not need to be married in a religious ceremony. They could be married anywhere from the church to their bed. All that was required was saying they were married and giving a wedding band. Getting married was not difficult. Proving you were married later is where things often got tricky; that's why they needed witnesses, but since God was the ultimate witness physical ones were not required. The only thing truly required was the consent of the two people involved. Some people would get married at the doors of churches to give the proceedings a greater religious weight, but it was not required. If an engaged couple were to have sex it would make their marriage legally binding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO  
> I meant to have this chapter up last night, but I got a call to go play a game and by the time I got home I could barely keep my eyes open.

Rebekah's knees gave way as she listened to Lady Katerina. She couldn't stop herself from collapsing on the edge of the bed with Caroline.

"How did you come to know this?" She chewed on her nails.

"He came to Elena late the other night," Kat rubbed her forearm, "and called off his wedding. She and I went to confront him; he had said… he told me…" she turned her face away and smoothed her shift over her stomach. "He said he would marry me. Elena wanted to know if that was true. We overheard the conversation in the library."

"Where did your sister go? Why were you masquerading as her?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"She left in the dead of night," Kat whispered. "I pretended to be her to procure her time. If he had found out she was gone… that we had known… he would have sent someone after her… I guess it was pointless anyway…" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Where did she go?" Rebekah extended a hand and braced it on the trembling woman's shoulders.

"She was going to try and warn them."

* * *

"Lord Salvatore," Esther's voice boomed through the throne room.

"Your grace," he inclined his head in a low bow. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," she rolled back her shoulders. "I've just received some rather upsetting news."

"I am aware, madam," his eyes narrowed, "and again I would offer my heartfelt condolences."

"I was not referring to the deaths of my sons," Esther's eyes narrowed into a glare, "but to the sudden knowledge of how they died. It has been brought to my attention that you orchestrated everything, and that they were murdered."

Lord Salvatore took a small step back and blinked. "You can't possibly believe that," he chuckled. "Someone is having you on your grace. What could I possibly hope to gain from the death of the royal family?"

"Nothing," Esther raked her eyes over his stiff frame, "unless of course your son was to marry the sole surviving heir to the throne. I didn't want to believe it at first, but then it was pointed out to me that Sage was pushed from that window. Alexandria, who was showing early signs of pregnancy is missing, and all of my sons were killed on the road."

"I was unaware of Alexandria," Damon stepped inside with a few of the palace guards. "I'll send someone out immediately to find her; can't afford any mistakes."

"Then Lady Katerina spoke the truth?" Esther looked between the men.

"Lady Katerina fled the castle," Damon frowned.

"No," Esther shook her head, "Lady Elena did." She turned away from the men and cast an imperial look on her guards. Before she could open her mouth to order the arrests pain bloomed along the back of her head.

The sound of bells roused her from her heavy sleep. She sat up slowly with a groan and wiped away the droplet of water that had fallen on her face.

Her legs shook under her weight. She stumbled across the stone to the heavy oak door and rattled the handle. A curse fell from her lips when she saw the faded runes etched into the ancient wood.

* * *

Her teeth sank into her lower lip to stifle the breathy sighs and gentle moans. Her skin heated under the fingers gently caressing her inner thigh.

She ran her hands through his dark hair and held him closer to her neck. Her brow furrowed when he stopped the gentle assault on her neck and sat up with his head cocked towards the high window.

"Kol," she sat up and kissed his jaw, "it's just bells." She made an attempt to pull him back down and frowned when he didn't move. "Kol?" She cupped his cheek and turned him gently to face her. "Is there something special about bells?"

The teasing smile fell from her lips when she read the seriousness in his dark eyes.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that?" Elijah groaned tightening his hold on her waist.

Elena blinked tiredly and murmured against his chest: "bells."

"Oh…" his hand slid into her hair. He was just starting to drift off again when the gravity of her response sunk in.

Elena had clearly realized as well because she bolted up right in the narrow bed. Her eyes were wide when she turned to stare at him.

"Elijah," she pressed her lips together, "I'm a little turned around. Are those bells coming from where I think their coming from?"

His solemn nod was more than enough of an answer.

* * *

Nik froze in the sanctuary. The soft sound of bells reached his ears where he had stopped to stare at a statue along the wall.

They rang twice before a pause that lasted ten minutes. By the time the second round occurred the distant ringing was drowned out by the approaching footsteps.

"You heard them?" Kol stepped into the cavernous room with his wife.

"I heard," Nik nodded.

"Are either of you going to tell me what it means?" Lexa finished braiding her hair and tied it off with a piece of leather.

"You don't know?" Nik tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

Lexa shook her head. "Kol didn't say anything," she frowned, "before getting dressed and rushing out here."

"I'm sorry, darling," he took her hand. "I thought you knew."

"Yes," she drawled, "that's why I asked you ten minutes ago."

"You asked? I didn't hear you ask," Kol frowned. "Sorry, darling," he squeezed her hand, "I must have been lost in thought…"

"The bells?" Lexa prompted.

"They herald a royal wedding."

A line etched between Nik's brows when his older brother appeared. His eyes dropped to the sparkling sapphire on Elena's left hand.

"When did this happen?" He nodded between the newlyweds. He had suspected his brother's emotions in terms of Elena Petrova. He had seen the ring Elijah carried with him; he had even suspected that she reciprocated those feelings. He had not thought they would get married so quickly.

"Last night," Elijah leveled him with a look.

"Relax," Nik held up his hands, "I've no objection to this marriage… it's the one taking place in the morning that worries me."

"I don't remember there being bells," Lexa murmured.

"You were a little preoccupied," Elena reminded her gently. She turned her attention to her husband and his brothers. A tiny thrill ran down her spine at the thought. "You don't really think he'd rush the mourning period?" In the back of her mind she knew he had no sense of propriety, but she still needed to voice the question.

"We need to get back now," Nik's jaw clenched tightly.

"It's a five day journey on foot," Kol grumbled. "We wouldn't make it in time. Maybe with horses but even then we would need a miracle."

Lexa dropped to sit on a long wooden bench as the brothers argued over the best course of action. Nik insisted they set out then and there. Kol thought they needed a better plan than blindly walking in the hopes of coming across someone who would help; the nearest stable was in the village three miles in the opposite direction. Elijah was attempting to keep the peace between his siblings.

Elena slipped around them and plopped onto the bench beside Lexa. A slight ache pulsed between her thighs when she sat. She ignored it and turned to her friend… sister-in-law.

"Is now really the time for a little light reading?" Elena tucked her hair behind her ear. She nibbled her lip and watched Lexa flip through the pages of the book. She pulled Lexa's braid free and shifted the blond curls.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Elena glanced over Lexa's head where soft footsteps could be heard. She used the curtain of blond to conceal the scar when the nun tiptoed passed them all.

"Thanks," she murmured when the woman was gone. She returned her attention to the book; her mouth twitched up when she found what she was looking for. Climbing to her feet she positioned herself between the brothers. "If you three are quite through I might have something." Wordlessly she passed the open book to Kol.

His voice dropped to a murmur. "This will work," he nodded, "but not here."

* * *

"You know that this door won't keep them out forever," Caroline lips parted as she panted from exertion.

"I'm open to other suggestions," Rebekah grunted and finished pushing the furniture. When she was done they had completely barricaded the entrance to Elena's bedroom.

"We're not done yet," Kat swiped the sweat from her brow. "There's a secret door over here." She weaved around the trunk and bed.

"We could use that to try and run," Caroline suggested while fanning herself with her hand.

"We'd be more likely to get lost," Rebekah took a deep breath and kicked over a vase. "Elijah…" she blinked back the sudden onslaught of tears, "… Elijah knew the… the paths." She swiped away her tears. "It's a labyrinth."

Rebekah lifted her hands to her hair and tugged. Would it have been better to die of starvation in the tunnels? The prospect, however bleak, seemed preferable to the marriage being forced on her.

"I thought your mother was going to fix things," Kat exhaled.

"She was," Rebekah frowned, "I shudder to think of what the bells mean for her."

* * *

Adjusting the basket of fresh spring flowers she stood and turned reluctantly towards the castle.

He had insisted that the great hall be prepared for a royal wedding. That meant servants were running around the castle like chickens with their heads chopped off. Planning a royal wedding overnight was an impossible task.

Birna, the head of the queen's household, had informed him of that. She had immediately been stricken down. The flurry of movement had been instantaneous. Fear was a powerful motivator.

Servants had not stopped moving since Birna's body had hit the floor.

Adelaide had jumped at the opportunity to get outside. She had needed a moment to breathe in the fresh air, untainted by the heavy sweat and rich meats.

In the distance thunder rumbled. A shrill wind whistled through the trees and carried the smell of the damp earth to her nose. Neither sound was particularly unusual for that time of year. The sound that made her heart leap into her throat was the loud thump followed by a soft groan.

She weighed the options before her. Her mother had always said the evil she knew was better than the evil she didn't. Something told her that anything would be better than the tyrant who had taken over the castle. She had always thought of the king as a cold and distant man, but at least he had been fair; he had never killed someone for moving too slowly or questioning an order.

She dropped the basket and darted into the trees. She paused at the entrance to the small clearing and stifled her shriek.

Adelaide completely forgot about her station. Propriety flew out the window. She ran into the clearing and wrapped her arms tightly around the slim brunette and the blond.

"You're alright," she sighed in relief. "Your sister wouldn't say where you went," she reluctantly released the duo and turned to the blond. "After what happened I was afraid I'd find you at the bottom of a staircase somewhere."

"Adelaide, what is happening?"

Her head snapped around. The bloody drained from her face when she truly saw who else stood in the clearing with her ladies.

"The… the messenger said you were dead," her eyes darted from one prince to the next; only Finn was missing from the assembly. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Nice to know that part of the plan went well," Lexa crossed her arms.

"What is happening in the castle, Adelaide?" Elijah placed his hand on the small of Elena's back.

Adelaide's eyes caught sight of the sparkling gem on the brunette's hand. She swallowed nervously before explaining all that had transpired since Elena had fled in the dead of night: the messenger, the engagement, Katerina's confession, and the subsequently rushed wedding.

"Where is our mother?" Nik's eyes narrowed. "You said she was informed of the Salvatore's scheme; she would not allow the wedding to take place."

"She went to confront them," Adelaide murmured, "and was locked away in one of the tower cells."

Kol shook his head slowly. "The tower wouldn't hold mother," his eyes narrowed, "unless…"

"Unless they got lucky," Elijah inhaled sharply, "and placed her in the only cell that could hold a witch." He took a deep breath before turning back to Adelaide. "What are the chances of getting in through the front gate?"

"Unlikely," she frowned, "the loyal sentries, who were not bought off, have either been dismissed, locked up, or killed."

"The tunnels it is then," Elijah sighed.

"You could get lost in those tunnels," Kol frowned.

"I've never once gotten lost in the tunnels," Elijah shook his head. "Besides," he nodded to his sister-in-law, "it's probably not a good idea for anyone else to see Lexa like that."

"He's right," Lexa frowned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop of some reviews.  
> I've got three chapters left: taking back the castle/dealing with Salvatores, coronation, and a flash forward epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.

Kat stifled her scream and took hold of the princesses' arms. She pulled them hurriedly back towards the fire. The heavy chaise was moving; scraping across the floor.

"What do we do?" Rebekah hissed. Her eyes darted to the chamber door where the shouts of men could still be heard; they had been attempting to enter the room since the women had barricaded themselves.

"I don't suppose your sister hides weapons in her bedchamber?" Caroline gazed furtively into each corner of the room.

The wooden legs screeched over the stone as the women pressed themselves farther against the stone wall by the window.

"The only weapons she had she took with her," Kat swallowed and shook her head.

There was a brief pause when a hard grunt sounded through the door. It was clear that those who were trying to break in had managed to injure themselves just when they'd been starting to gain ground.

Kat felt her blood run cold when his hard disembodied voice barked orders for the men to continue with their task. Her eyes grew round when she heard a soft click.

Rebekah was the first to scream when the hidden door swung open.

Caroline slammed her hand over her sister-in-law's mouth and pushed her onto the floor behind a trunk of silks.

Katerina was the first to move. She was across the bedchamber in a matter of seconds to throw her arms around Elena's neck.

"You're alright," Kat blinked back her tears, "I've been worried sick," she pulled back and caught her sister's hands. Her eyes narrowed when she felt the ring. "What's this?"

Elena followed Kat's eyes but before she could answer a warm hand settled on the small of her back.

"That would be her wedding ring."

Rebekah shoved Caroline's hand from her mouth and drew in a shaky breath. The blood drained from her face at the sound of the voice that she never thought she would hear again. She cast a disbelieving look to Caroline before climbing to her feet.

In that moment she didn't care if he was a ghost. She didn't care if she was lost to grief and gone completely mad. She didn't care if she was touched in the head. Rebekah ran across the room and wrapped her arms around Elijah's back.

"Sister," he smiled and hugged her tight. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Rebekah shook her head and laughed.

"How about moving in so the rest of us can get out of these tunnels?"

Elijah rolled his eyes but stepped aside nonetheless.

Rebekah's eyes grew round when Kol stepped through behind his wife. They were quickly passed by Nik.

He moved around his siblings with a quick nod. Nik was barely two steps away when slim arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

Rebekah couldn't bring it in her to be exasperated by the very public display of affection. Normally Nik and Caroline were enough to make her gag, but right now she didn't care; her brothers were alive. The messenger had lied, or been misinformed.

"Where's Finn?" Rebekah whispered in deference to the voices in the hall. They would surely hear her if she spoke any louder. Her heart clenched when Elijah shook his head. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly to dispel her tears before turning her gaze to Elena. "Did you say wedding ring?"

"I did," Elijah nodded.

"So I've lost a brother and gained a sister?" Rebekah didn't miss the way Elijah's hand lingered on the slim brunette.

Elena nodded once. Her head snapped towards the door when she heard a loud bang.

"That would be my 'betrothed'," Rebekah grimaced and followed her gaze. "Perhaps conversations," she nodded to Elena and her brother, "could wait until we are free of this room."

Elijah nodded before motioning the three women into the dark tunnel. "Stay straight," he instructed, "until you find Adelaide. She will direct you the rest of the way to Kol's room."

* * *

Kol paused when he reached the hidden door that let out at the base of the tower. His shoulders tensed. Spinning on his heel he pinned his pursuer to the wall.

A small grunt reached his ears; it was very familiar.

"Lexa?" He sighed and shook his head. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Following you," she stepped from the wall and rolled her shoulder back.

"You were supposed to stay in our chamber," he exhaled. Her features slowly came into focus in the dim light of the tunnel. "It's not safe out here."

"Why do you think I followed you?" She tilted her head and sighed. "The last time I let you out of my sights someone tried to kill you, and then you nearly killed yourself from overexertion."

Kol took a deep breath and met her bright eyes. "How long would it take me to convince you to stay here, or go back?"

She tilted her head and considered.

"Three days," she cocked an eyebrow, "at least. And even then I'll likely still follow."

* * *

"What are the chances of convincing you to join the others in the tunnels?" Elijah threaded a hand through his hair.

Elena tipped her head back and met his eyes. She could hear the scraping of wood over stone by the door.

"The odds are not in your favour," she forced a smile. Her heart drummed in her chest when the chaise was finally pushed far enough away that the door could swing open.

She read the panic in his eyes when the door slowly swung inwards and Damon's crooning voice called for Rebekah.

"Elena, please?" He cupped her cheek and opened the door a crack with his free hand. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I am fully capable of defending myself," she whispered. Reaching behind her she pressed the hidden door shut and heard the click.

"You're a very stubborn woman," he shook his head fondly.

"I know," she chewed her lip. Arching her neck she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't die," her words were little more than a whisper.

"I wouldn't dare," he smirked, "my wife would have my head." He exhaled slowly before turning towards the sound of heavy footsteps.

* * *

The footsteps echoed on the winding stone stairs as they ascended the tower. Truthfully she was starting to feel a little dizzy as they walked round and round. Needing to focus on anything else she broke the silence that had descended around them; on the off chance someone was around the next bend she limited her voice to a whisper.

"Your mother…"

Kol paused and glanced over his shoulder. He held out his hand for his wife before continuing around the corner.

"Yes," he murmured. They were twelve steps from the top; he waited until they were three away before stopping and pressing her to the wall. "Finn is…was as well," he tipped up her chin and slid a loose curl behind her ear.

She lifted her hand to smooth the hair at the back of his neck and caught his distant gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Kol smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to her brow.

Lexa closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of his body covering hers and his lips on her forehead. She had never imagined when she left Sicily that she would grow to love him, but she had. She wanted to forget everything else and just hold him, but she knew she couldn't; there were certain things that needed to be done.

She exhaled slowly and lifted smoothed her hand around his neck to rest over his heart.

"Do you think they knew about your mother?" She swallowed and met his dark eyes. "You said there was only one cell that could hold her."

"There is a chance they got lucky," he tilted his head. "The tower only has three cells, but on the off chance they did I want you to stay here."

"Kol…"

He pressed a finger to her lips and stared into her annoyed eyes.

"Just for a moment, darling," he promised. "Give me a moment to ensure it's safe. Please? I want you safe," he slid the hand that had been on her hip to her stomach, "both of you."

Lexa swallowed and nodded once. She caught his wrist before he could climb the rest of the way into the tower: "two minutes," she whispered.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Damon smirked, "look who has returned to the fold."

Elena inhaled sharply and held on to Elijah's arm.

"The disgraced Lady Petrova," his eyes cut Elijah, "and the ghost."

"I'll thank you not to insult my wife," Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to bypass the question of how you're alive," Damon drew his own weapon, "and jump straight to offering your 'widow' my heartfelt condolences. Then perhaps I'll kill her as well."

She gasped when her body was pushed backwards across the bed. Elena rolled to the opposite side and landed on her feet when the first clash of metal reached her ears.

Spinning on her heel she dropped her cloak as the blows were traded back and forth. Each ring of steel made her abdomen quiver with fear. She knew he had pushed her to protect her, but in spite of being afraid she was angry.

Elena saw the moment Damon knew he was losing. It was the same moment he was backed up to the foot of the bed; his sword was knocked from his hand.

Fear makes men do terribly stupid things.

Her heart stopped when his hand closed around her elbow. She was preparing to reach up and throw him over her shoulder, but her eyes widened in fear when it was neither his hand nor arm across her throat.

She arched her neck when the cold steel was pressed to her throat. Her free hand grasped his wrist before realizing it was a futile task. The blade would slice through her carotid artery if she tried to free herself.

Damon released her elbow long enough to tear the belt holding her sword from her waist. The second the scabbard hit the floor he took wrapped his arm around her waist and kicked the sword beneath the bed.

"Drop it," Damon gasped, "or I'll slit her throat."

Fear curled down her spine at the hard edge in his voice. Her wriggling body stilled when he pressed the dagger closer to her skin.

_Breathe and think…_

Elijah sword fell to the floor with a clatter.

_Breathe and think…_

"Now kick it away," Damon lifted a heavy brow and waited.

Elijah narrowed his eyes but did as requested; the blade skittered into the far corner of the room. He held up his hands palms out and took a step closer.

"Let her go," Elijah froze when Damon shook his head.

"I don't think so," he slid the tip of the knife into her neckline and tugged downwards.

Her heart stuttered when the fabric ripped. The steel was placed against her throat again.

"You see," Damon lifted the arm from her waist and quickly tore open her shirt, "I had every intention of ruining her the other night."

She had never longed for a corset more in her life than in that moment when the cold air hit her chest; hers had been ruined by the rain. She felt her nipples harden and gasped when her breast was groped.

Elena knew the only reason Damon still lived was because of the knife at her throat; she could see it in Elijah's eyes. The light was murderous; she had only ever seen him look that angry when he had found the bruises on her body.

She blinked back the tears when a few unknown men entered the room. They dodged Elijah's blows and pinned his arms to force him to the floor.

The taller of the men looked to Damon. Elena felt him shake his head slightly and saw the man sheath a short dagger.

"I was even under the impression I had until Katerina revealed herself to your sister," Damon pinched her nipple hard.

Elena winced in pain. Her entire body froze when his hand forced its way beneath the waist of her trousers and cold metal pressed between her quivering breasts.

_Breathe and think…_

* * *

"It's clear," Kol had barely turned around when his wife was at his side.

"Which door?" Lexa stared at the three cells before her eyes lit on the oak.

"Witch door," Kol chuckled. He lifted a key from a hook and frowned. "They must not have thought anyone would come looking for her."

"Is it just the key?" Lexa tilted her head and examined a few of the runes etched into the wood; she only recognized one. It was the same rune that had been carved into her cheek.

"It's a magic key," Kol nodded and slid the key into the lock. He turned it and grasped the iron handle before pushing it open. He groaned when he was propelled backwards across the tower.

Lexa stifled her shriek and darted to his side.

"Mother," he rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

"Kol?" Esther stepped out. The blood drained from her face when she laid eyes on a son she had thought forever lost to her.

Lexa held her hand over the bump and started mumbling something in Latin. Her eyes popped open when his hand covered her mouth.

"You've used enough magic today, darling."

Esther fell to her knees and gently pushed Lexa's hand away. A few choice words smoothed out the lump and eased the growing headache.

"I thought you were dead," she leaned back and stared at her son, "I thought you were all dead." Esther turned her gaze to Lexa. "I feared I would find you at the bottom of a staircase with a broken neck."

"Why would I have a broken…" Lexa held Kol's hand when he sat up. "You knew about the baby?"

"My dear," Esther smiled and climbed to her feet, "I have carried seven children. I recognize the early signs of pregnancy… Luckily for you the Salvatores did not. How did you get out?"

Lexa stood and followed down the stairs.

"Elena," she swallowed and tucked the loose curls behind her ear again. "She learned of their plans and helped me from the castle. We rode all night to warn them."

"Thanks to her quick thinking only Finn lost his life," Kol held up his hand to stop them at the foot of the stairs.

"It would seem I owe Lady Petrova a debt of gratitude," Esther held up her skirts to keep from tripping. "She saved most of my children and my grandchild. Why did she do it?"

"I'm thinking her motivations were very selfish," Lexa smirked and met Kol's eyes.

"Saving you was selfless," he pushed open the hidden door and pulled his wife into the tunnels. Closing the door he went quiet when footsteps paced by and up the stairs. "Never thought I would be sneaking around my own home," he mumbled.

"What did she want?" Esther murmured a quiet spell and held up her hand to illuminate the dark corridor.

"She wanted to know the man she loved was safe," Kol shrugged. He caught the light in his hand and led the way back towards his chamber.

* * *

Caroline couldn't stop staring at him. She had yet to release her death grip her right hand had on his left. Her left hand ran slowly up and down his arm to reassure her that he was truly there and not just a figment of her imagination.

"I'm right here, love," Nik caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

Caroline closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever leave me again," she stepped back and glared at him when he had the audacity to laugh. "I mean it, Nik. Never again; you are not allowed to die," she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Caroline…"

"No," she shook her head, "you can't die and leave me again. I thought I lost you and it nearly destroyed me." Fire flashed in her blue-green eyes. "You don't get to die on me… in fact I'm going to go ahead and insist that I die first."

"Very well, love," he nodded solemnly, "but I am going to insist that it not be until you are old and grey." He lifted his hands and cupped her neck. "You may go first, but only when we are both too feeble to stand."

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That is at once incredibly romantic," Rebekah leaned against Lexa's vanity, "and way over the top."

"I don't know," Kat sighed, she crossed her arms over her stomach, "isn't that what everyone wants?"

Nik ignored them both and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek. "I do have one job to do before we start working towards old and grey though."

Caroline caught his wrist before he could step back into the tunnel with Adelaide.

"Don't die!"

* * *

"Now," Damon eyes flickered to Elena's exposed torso, "I think I'll make you watch me fuck her."

He surprised them both by pressing an almost soft kiss to Elena's neck.

She shivered in disgust and tried to wrench her body free again.

"I do love it when they struggle," he chuckled. His hand pressed firmly against her sex when he rocked his hips forward. "Do you feel what you're doing to me?" He whispered loudly so her husband could easily hear. "Can you feel how hard you're making my cock?"

Elena knew it was a very bad idea to antagonize the man holding a knife to her throat. It was a very, very bad idea; horrible really, but it seemed she had moved past the realm of fear.

"Am I supposed to be feeling something?" She swallowed and arched her neck to avoid the steel. She could feel the bulge against the curve of her ass.

"Maybe I'll share you with my guards over here," Damon growled. He pulled his from her trousers and pulled sharply.

Elena saw her opportunity when he had to lower the knife. It was much harder to rape a woman in trousers; skirts could be hiked up, but trousers needed to be pulled down and since hers were molded to her body it required both hands.

As soon as the knife moved from her neck she brought her right hand to the crucifix around her neck. Much like Rolf, Damon assumed she was praying and thought nothing of it.

She ducked forwards and drove her arm hard back over her head. The wet gurgle bubbled in his throat.

She couldn't stop the scream when her body pitched forwards under the weight of his. She didn't hear the knife hit the floor, but she did hear the heavy blows and masculine grunts coming from the foot of the bed.

The unmistakable sound of steel moving through flesh made her heart leap into her throat.

She felt Damon's body twitching on top of her and breathed a sigh of relief when he was pulled away. There was a hollow thud before she was pulled up to sit on the edge of the bed.

There was something wet on her neck. It was warm and sticky and she had a decent idea of what it was; her suspicions were confirmed when Elijah wiped her skin with his sleeve and it came back covered in red.

"Are you alright?" He tipped up her chin so he could see her dark eyes.

"I think so," she shuddered when she remembered how he had touched her. She felt the overwhelming need for a hot bath; she wanted the water to burn away the imprint of Damon Salvatore on her skin. "Did you kill them both?" Her eyes caught part of the prone bodies on the floor.

"You didn't hear the things they were saying about you," Elijah followed her gaze. He stood and offered her a hand. "Let's find you something to wear."

She nodded once. Holding the edges of her ruined shirt in one hand and his hand in the other she did her best to ignore the bodies on the floor and lifted the lid of a mahogany chest.

Her breath caught in her throat when the ring of steel on steel sounded in the corridor.

"It sounds like Niklaus did his part," Elijah reached for his sword where it had landed on the other side of the chest.

Elena pulled a fresh shirt from the chest and let the torn material slide down her arms. She had the new one on and was reaching for her own sword when she caught his eyes.

"What?" She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not staying in here with them." She nodded to the men littering her floor.

"I know," he nodded. He shook his head with a humourless laugh. "Just stay close to me."

She nodded and pulled her sword free of its scabbard. Before they could enter the corridor however he caught her wrist and pulled her back into the bedroom.

"Elija…"

Her annoyed sigh was cut off by his mouth pressing firmly against hers in a desperate kiss. She slid her left hand into his hair and moved firmly against him. Heat spread from her lips to her toes. She felt extremely cold when he pulled away; it settled over her like the winter snow.

"I love you," he stared into her bright eyes.

Just like that the snow began to melt.

"I love you, too," she brushed her lips over his one last time before following him into the corridor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter... I'm thinking the epilogue will be combined with the next chapter...  
> Next story to work on is Consequences... keep an eye out for the new chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.  
> This is the final chapter/epilogue. I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story it meant a lot to me. Each and every review brought a smile to my face.

She shivered when she surveyed the mess of bodies littering the halls of the palace. Elena wondered if the stone would be forever stained red. Would she ever forget the things she had done that day? Would her actions change the way her husband saw her?

Elena was reaching for his hand when it happened. Her fingers grazed his palm and stiffened.

At first she didn't know what to make of the jeweled dagger that had found a home below her breasts. Time seemed to stand still. She stared at the ruby and lifted her right hand as if to caress the gem. Her fingers never completed the journey; her knees buckled.

Cold spread down her spine. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was lying down. The air escaped her lungs slowly as she lifted her gaze; her vision was swiftly fading but she could see his eyes full of a desperate light. The last thing she saw was his mouth moving, but no sound passed his lips.

* * *

Esther froze when she rounded the corner and found her son kneeling on the cold stone. He held the limp body of Elena Petrova… his wife.

From where she stood she could see the knife protruding from her chest. She could also see Niklaus running his sword through Lord Salvatore's abdomen.

The twenty paces towards Elijah seemed to take an eternity.

* * *

Nik pounded on the door of Kol's chamber. He could almost feel the three women inside cringing away from the heavy wood.

"It's me," he called while pushing on the door.

He heard a loud scraping and felt the wood pull away from his hand. He stumbled forwards and righted himself before he could knock over his little sister.

"Is it safe? Is it done?" Rebekah pushed her hair back from her face and bounced from foot to foot.

"Yes," Nik wrapped his arms around Caroline when she laid her head on his chest, "it's over. The Salvatores are dead, and their compatriots have either been slain or have fled." He carefully extracted himself from Caroline and turned to Katerina.

Nik was fairly certain she could see the emotions flashing in his eyes. Tears seemed to well in her own eyes before he had even opened his m

"Your sister…"

Kat rushed past him before he could finish. She hiked her shift up to keep from tripping and ran down the corridor only to be stopped by Adelaide who directed her towards one of the royal bed chambers.

She knew it had to be Elijah's apartment when she stepped inside and found him kneeling beside the large bed.

"Elena," a sob tore through her throat. She fell to her knees beside him and watched Lexa wrap a pristine white bandage around Elena's body with the help of the queen.

* * *

He hadn't left her side in two days. He had sat alongside his bed… their bed… and watched her laboured breaths as they entered her lungs.

Three witches had done everything in their power to heal her, but they had been bringing her back from the very brink of death. Elena's pulse had all but stopped when Esther had knelt beside her lifeless body.

Elijah had seen the strain healing Elena had taken on the three of them. His mother, his brother, and his sister-in-law had already been exhausted when they'd begun. Kol had forced Lexa to back off when she'd begun to sway under the exertion.

He reached for her hand when she shuddered and groaned. Rising from the chair he blinked at the clean bandage and lifted the heavy blanket to her chin. His fingers lovingly brushed her damp hair from her heated brow.

"You need to get out of this room," Esther laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I won't leave her," he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, you will," Esther squeezed his shoulder and pulled on his arm. "You are going to go and take a short walk. The fresh air will do you a world of good, and you'll give me a chance to work. It's rather difficult to concentrate when you are staring a hole into my back."

"Mother…"

"A half an hour," Esther reasoned, "go take a walk, grab a bite to eat, and come back. Perhaps she'll be awake when you return."

She watched the reluctance flash through his eyes before he finally nodded and left the room. Somehow she knew he would not stray from the corridor.

"Adelaide," Esther watched the woman emerge from the shadows with a basin of warm water, "help me remove this bandage please, and then I would be eternally grateful if you would make sure my son and Lady Katerina get something to eat." She nodded her head to the chaise where Elijah had made the woman lie down.

Adelaide frowned at the black and violet skin when it came into focus. She blinked back her tears and composed herself before rousing Katerina and leading the bleary eyed brunette from the room.

Esther pulled a red vial from her skirt. She tipped the contents onto her hand and set the bottle on the table near the bed. She spread the thick solvent over the discoloured skin and hummed.

Electric energy raced down her arms and through her fingers. It spread over Elena's skin and made the bruises fade along the edges.

Esther wasn't sure how long she sat there rubbing soft circles over the olive skin. She seemed to lose herself in the healing spell and only snapped out of her reverie when the slim body shifted beneath her hands.

Elena's eyes fluttered open. There was a slight ache in her chest that was fading away under the skilled ministrations of the soft fingers. The gentle humming spread through her body and warmed her from the inside out.

It took her a moment to realize that she was bare from the waist up and that the hands below her breasts did not belong to her husband. The flush lifted from her chest to her hair in record time.

She lifted her heavy arm across her chest and drew in a deep breath.

"Good afternoon, my dear," Esther retracted her hands and lifted the blanket.

Elena accepted the blanket and clutched it to her chest. She grunted from exertion when she sat up and sighed when Esther arranged a few pillows behind her back and guided her to rest against the headboard.

Esther stood from the bed and pulled a long shirt from a trunk before returning to the bed and helping Elena into it. She took a moment to examine the woman who had finally gotten her son to settle into marriage.

The timing had been strange, but Esther had seen it in Elijah's eyes. Her son loved Elena Petrova. Esther could not recall the last time she had seen someone so worked up. He loved her, but the question was whether or not she loved him.

Elena didn't seem to notice the inquisitive stare. She was preoccupied blinking into the corners of the room. The last thing she remembered was fighting alongside him in the corridor and a flash of metal as it flew through the air. Fear curled in her chest when she couldn't find him anywhere. Her breath caught in her throat when she lifted her eyes to the queen.

"Where is he?" She blinked back her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. "The knife… it… where is he?"

Esther's eyes widened when she realized what was passing through Elena's mind. She could see the fear and sorrow flashing in the woman's dark eyes.

"Elijah is fine," Esther caught her hand. She smiled gently when the relief flooded her gaze. "I made him go and take a walk with your sister. Neither one has left your side for two days."

Elena closed her eyes for a moment and let her emotions course unencumbered through her body.

"He's alright?"

"He is alright," Esther nodded. She watched the way her lip trembled slightly and stood to pour a glass of water and pressed it to her lips.

Elena sipped the cool liquid slowly and held the blanket to her chest as a chill raced through her.

"So," Esther set the glass aside and perched on the edge of the bed, "I've been told I am now to refer to you as daughter." She resisted the urge to laugh at the shell-shocked expression on her face. "I was a tad surprised to hear Elijah had finally gotten married, and a little upset that I did not get to witness it."

"I'm sorry," Elena swallowed and shrunk back against the soft pillows. "I…"

"It's alright," Esther waved her hand dismissively. "Kol and Alexandria informed me of the situation. I suspect Elijah would have done it himself had he not been so worried about your well-being." She sighed and slid a strand of damp hair behind Elena's ear. "I understand why you rushed. You had no reason to believe that you would both live through the war that was waged within these walls, but you did."

Elena could do nothing but nod. She cringed when she felt the sweat across her brow and through her hair.

"Do you think you could stand?" Esther nodded towards the fire where a copper tub had been filled with water. "The bath has gone cold, but heating it is not a problem for someone like me." She winked and helped Elena stand.

Esther wrapped an arm around her daughter-in-law's shoulders to hold her steady and guided her weak body to the tub. It took her a moment to reheat the water and help her inside.

Elena sighed at the warm water and lifted her arms so the shirt could be pulled over her head. She sank into the bath and struggled to keep her eyes open. The thought that the queen herself was washing her hair didn't pass through her mind.

"We'll have to fit you for a tiara," Esther quipped while rinsing the soap from Elena's hair.

"I'm sorry," Elena hummed contentedly.

"A tiara dear," Esther murmured, "every queen must have one custom made for herself."

By the time the full implication of Esther's words sank in the door was opening. Elena heard the sharp intake of breath and the rushed footfalls towards the bed.

"She's over here," Esther called softly.

Elena blinked tiredly and attempted to smile when he knelt beside the tub.

"Elena…"

She sighed and leaned her head against his palm.

"Elijah," she inhaled and curled her fingers around his wrist, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Rocking back he met her eyes and shook his head. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Elena shook with a small laugh. "I'll try my best," she promised and lifted her hand to stifle her yawn.

"Are you alright?" His brows knit together with concern.

"I'm fine," she swallowed, "just really tired. Shouldn't I be full of energy? From what I understand I've slept for two days."

"You'll be tired for a few days," Esther stood and ran a linen towel through Elena's hair to gather the worst of the moisture. "I'm prescribing bed rest to begin as soon as you're out of this tub." She draped the towel over a bar by the fire and headed towards the door as Katerina was coming in. "I'll have Adelaide fetch some things from your old chamber."

Kat rushed passed the queen without stopping to curtsey when she saw her sister sitting up in the bath. She knelt on the other side of the copper tub and wrapped her arms around Elena's neck while ignoring Elijah's arm that had dipped beneath the water to wash her back.

"Never, ever do that again," she scolded her twin sister, "I will not lose my sister."

"I did not intend to be stabbed, Kat," Elena's eyelids fluttered. She was vaguely aware of Elijah helping her to her feet and Kat wrapping a linen towel around her body before she was hoisted into her husband's arms.

Sitting on a chaise by the fire she drifted off and only woke for a moment when Elijah placed her on the bed and moved to lie beside her under the warm blankets. Within moments they had both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Three Months Later

* * *

Lexa stared into the mirror on her vanity and held the jar of powder between her thumb and forefinger. Everything she needed was before her, but she couldn't bring herself to mix the paste that would cover the scars. Most days it was easy; applying the concealer had become part of her daily routine.

Rocking back on the soft stool she smoothed down the front of her shift and cradled her swollen stomach. By her own estimate, and that of his mother, she was in her fifth month of the pregnancy.

She pressed her palm over her naval and felt the child spin in her womb; she was certain they would be able to feel the baby kick any day.

Lexa inhaled slowly and closed her eyes to better picture the baby. Perhaps it was a boy with her hair and his eyes, or maybe they would have a girl with chestnut curls and brilliant green eyes. There were only two things she was absolutely certain of: the baby was most definitely a witch, and it would have Kol's mischievous grin.

A chill ran through her when the door opened. She instantly moved as if to cover her cheek and relaxed when she saw that it was him.

"Good morning," he grinned and lifted her chin with his knuckle to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Good morning," she hummed. Her entire body came to attention when he knelt in front of her.

"You're not dressed," his fingers slid down the soft material of her shift.

"No," she tilted her head and smirked. "I am very tempted to remain in my shift all day and curl up with a book."

Kol shook with a silent laugh.

"Unfortunately today is the only day when you cannot," he chuckled.

"I already saw them get married," she heaved a dramatic sigh. A giggle escaped her lips when his palm flattened on the small of her back. "I know… I know. I have to get ready." Lexa reached back for the bottle and frowned. "It's just so hot in the summer."

"Well," Kol took the bottle and pushed it to the end of the table, "lucky for you I come baring gifts."

A line appeared between her brows when he pulled a small vial from his pocket and set it on her vanity. Her eyes grew round when he added a white cloth and a thin blade that she knew was wickedly sharp.

"Kol…" she swallowed and met his suddenly serious eyes.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he cupped her neck and traced the thin white lines with his thumb. "I had to wait anyway for the right flower to pop up… I would like to preface this by telling you I don't care about this," he kissed her scar and leaned back to meet her eyes, "but I know you do."

"Kol," Lexa felt hope flutter in her chest, "what are you saying?"

"I am saying I can remove them," he nodded to the items on the vanity, "so you never have to conceal them again."

"Why the knife, though?"

Kol hesitated for a moment and stroked her hair back from her face.

"I have to reopen it first," he murmured, "and if you agree the scar will be gone in moments, but it will hurt."

There was very little hesitation before she nodded.

Lexa slid her hand around the back of her neck and held her hair over her right shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax, but there was still a sharp intake of breath when he steadied her head. At first she felt nothing, but then the sting set as the hot wet blood slid down her neck.

A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and mixed with the crimson stain. She hissed when the contents of the vial were spread over the open wound and heard him apologize softly before he began to chant in a language she was unfamiliar with.

She could almost feel the skin knitting together under his hand. The briefest moment of doubt spread through her when the pain vanished. Everything else had failed her, would this as well?

She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes until after he had finished wiping the blood from her neck and jaw.

"There," he gently turned her chin towards the mirror. "You can look now, darling."

Lexa took a deep breath and pressed her lips into a thin line before slowly opening her eye lids. Carefully, hesitantly, she lifted her hand from her stomach and ran her fingers over her flawless skin; the only sign she had been injured at all the small stain on the neck of her shift.

* * *

Elena couldn't stop the snicker when her sister helped her into the gauzy shift. She had found the entire ordeal ridiculous, but after eloping and denying his mother the chance to see her last child married she had agreed; it was the least they could do, and it had the added benefit of removing any doubt as to the validity of their marriage.

"Personally I think it's crazy," Kat laughed, "as if there was any doubt that you two had consummated this marriage. How many people have caught the two of you in various stages of undress throughout the castle?"

"I think she's lost track," Lexa giggled and settled the summer dressing gown over Elena's shoulder. "Kol has caught them twice, and I have found them three or four times now."

"We agreed to it more for his mother," Elena shook her head and sighed when the pins were pulled and the heavy braids fell around her shoulders.

"Yes," Lexa drawled, "and now you get to go and consummate your 'marriage' in a room before witnesses."

"Don't remind me," Elena grimaced.

"You can take solace in the knowledge that it is not your first time," Lexa offered a small smile. "I cannot tell you how much I wish that had been a private experience."

Elena returned the smile; it did help. She knew Lexa must have had it much worse. Her friend had been worried about losing her virginity and being watched; Elena only had to concern herself with the eyes.

"If it helps," Kat pressed her palm to the small of her back, "they really can't see anything unless they press their faces to the screen, and nobody will do that when surrounded by the rest of the court."

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Lexa crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I didn't actually see anything," Kat laughed, "it was too hard on the eyes to look a prolonged period of time."

"At least nobody watched your wedding night," Lexa sat back and sighed.

"Yes, well," Kat exhaled, "my 'wedding' was a private affair."

The queen had arranged Katerina's marriage documents as quickly as possible. It had been fairly simple with Elena and Adelaide both corroborating the story. Elena had sworn that Damon had promised to wed Katerina which had effectively sealed their wedding the first time they had laid together. Adelaide, Elena and Elijah had each confirmed the rape and attempted rape which had secured Katerina's divorce; it was not an ideal position for any woman, but it was much better than the alternative of being ruined. At least she had maintained her own title and avoided bringing shame to herself and her sister.

Elena suspected that Esther's actions had more to do with keeping her daughter-in-law's reputation above repute; an elopement and divorce were far better than the alternatives.

* * *

He hummed contentedly and felt the erratic stuttering of her heart. It still brought a smile to Elijah's face whenever he pressed his hand to her back or his ear to her breast and knew that he was the one responsible for it. Her sleepy sated smile and glowing skin made him happier than he had been in years.

"If there was any doubt before," he murmured against her hair and ran his fingers down her spine, "it is most definitely gone now."

Elena shook with laughter and slung her arm across his abdomen. She kissed his chest and traced an old scar across his ribs.

"It wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway," she laid her head over his heart as the corners of her mouth lifted.

Elijah's eyes narrowed when he felt her smirk.

"I should think the castle will get very busy soon," she struggled to suppress her laughter when she caught the clueless expression on his face. "I think I want Adelaide in charge," she continued in a murmur, "she knows the tunnels and would be an excellent guardian in the event of an emergency."

She could tell when he started to work it out because he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her. The corners of his mouth were starting to lift when he flattened his palm over her abdomen.

"Elena?"

She couldn't stop her grin when she nodded. Her laughter was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers in a long kiss that stole her breath.

"Happy then?" She gasped when he pulled back.

"You've no idea," he chuckled before kissing her again. "I love you," his held himself over her body.

"I love you, too," she carded her fingers through his hair. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" She arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course," his eyes widened when she hooked her thigh around his waist and pulled him flush against her so he was positioned between her legs.

"I'm not going to break," she teased.

* * *

Three Years Later

* * *

Elena struggled not to laugh. It would not do for the queen to laugh at the childish antics in the middle of a court session.

She could see Elijah struggling to supress his own amusement as well when their two year old daughter ran into the throne room without a stitch of clothing.

Elena covered her mouth with her hand and swallowed her giggle when he bent and caught the toddler. Luckily they had just about finished when the princess had decided it was time to see her parents.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Elijah took Elena's shawl and wrapped it around Freya.

"Addie said bath," Freya lifted the shawl up and over her head when her governess came into the room. "I don' wan' a bath," she whispered.

"And why is that?" Elijah dipped his head down in an attempt to catch her dark eyes.

"Cause," Freya peeked out, "I' wip' away mamma's 'iss." She pointed to her cheek where Elena had kissed her that morning.

"I'll tell you what, sweetheart," she grunted softly when she pulled Freya into her arms, "I'll give you a bath," she winked and kissed her nose, "and more kisses as soon as your clean."

Freya looked sceptical when she wrapped her arms around Elena's neck.

"Pwomise?"

"I give you my word," she nodded solemnly and held a hand over her heart. A grin spread over Elena's lips when her daughter nodded.

"Why don't you let me carry her, darling?" Elijah pulled his child back into his arms and followed his wife through the corridors with Adelaide.

"I'm fully capable of carrying my own child," she crossed her arms and gave him a sideways look.

"I know you are," he paused and bent to kiss her cheek, "but you are already carrying one of them; it is only fair that I carry the other." He gave her swollen stomach a pointed look.

Adelaide shook her head and supressed her smile. She lifted her skirts and twisted out of the way when three more children came careening around the corner; thankfully these ones were clothed. She bent and caught the one year old son of Niklaus and Caroline before he could fall head first onto the stone and handed him back to his father when he rounded the corner.

"I was right," Elena smiled when her niece and nephews ran past them.

"How's that darling?" Elijah pushed open the door to the nursery.

"I told you," she folded her shawl over a chair and carefully knelt beside the copper tub, "the castle was going to get very busy, and I was correct."

He chuckled and lifted the heavy tiara from his wife's hair. He set it aside and began working the soft soap into Freya's dark curls.

"Yes you were," he nodded solemnly, "and we're about to get even busier."

"I think we have a little time before this one's running around," Elena rinsed her daughter's hair. "There will be at least a year before he starts chasing his big sister around."

"Can I chase my brother ins'ead?" Freya tipped her head back to look at her parents. "I don' wan' a be' chased."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all just know that Freya is going to be just as fierce as her mamma, and Elijah's only going to encourage it much to his mother's chagrin... Lol 0_o  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
